Of New Lives and New Scars and Old Mischief Makers
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Sequel to "Of Births and Deaths and Everything in Between" Harry goes home to McGonagall Manor with his new mother, add in a splash of Sirius, a twinkling of Albus and serve with a good dose of Ron and Hermione and you have a cracking Summer Holiday!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back! Thanks to all you wonderful folk who've been hanging out for this. I still haven't got a job, but I really couldn't wait any longer to start this. It won't be updated as fast as Births and Deaths, but I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Remember to review, I'm not above putting requests in, as much as possible. Just think, this is only the first day of the holidays. How exciting!**

**Oh and okay so in my ultimate wisdom [insert eye roll here] I've realised that I've called the bonding between Harry and Minerva the màthairean beannachd which means Mother's Blessing, or there abouts, even though I said that Merlin was the first person to achieve this, ergo, I'm a little bit of an idiot! Please assume that if a guy had done it, it would have been called something else. Please. And ignore the fact that I'm an idiot [insert ANOTHER eye roll here]**

**BTW if I say 'his mother' I kinda mean Minerva from now on, unless I say otherwise. It's too hard trying to think of different ways to call her so. Of course then I go and put in something about Lily and feel bad…urgh, just work with me okay lol Oh and this will of course span the summer holidays, which used to be (when I was a lass!) bout 6 weeks. Of course Quidditch cup is in the sixth so we have 5 weeks of holiday love to share!**

**And I would like to love all nearly 50,000 people that have read Births and Deaths! It's massive and I'm completely floored by your love!**

**Peace out my friends! And welcome to _Of New Lives and New Scars and Old Mischief Makers_.**

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a second to work out exactly where he was, but he broke into a smile when he looked around. He felt her before he saw her, and his smile widened as she opened the door.<p>

"I knew you were there." He said quietly. She smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I knew you were awake." She said, performing her customary gesture, running her hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?" he said studying her face. He could feel apprehension and a tiny bit of fear under her love for him. She laughed quietly and kissed his head.

"We are not going to be able to keep much from each other are we?" she said contemplatively as she stared out of the window at the valley.

"Did Albus say anything about that?" he asked quietly, effectively answering her rhetorical question.

"How did you," she asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. Harry picked some imaginary lint off his bed sheets.

"I can feel how much you love him." He said simply, his face going red.

"Oh." She said, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry." She said as Harry shrugged.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy for you." He said genuinely, "it's just, I'm keeping you," Harry fell back onto his pillows. "I'm stopping you." His face turned as red as his bedroom walls at the thought of the conversation he was having with, well, his mother. "I'm making things difficult for you." He finished with a sigh. Minerva laughed, despite her embarrassment.

"Oh mo chiall [_my darling_]. You are such an amazing boy." She said gathering him up in her arms and holding him close. "Albus and I are, well let's just say we're used to waiting." She said smiling as Harry groaned. "We are fine, my love. But I am sorry that I have put you through this." She said, regret lacing both her words and feelings, making Harry squirm.

"You regret this." he said quietly, pulling away. Minerva looked horrified.

"No, leanabh, [_baby_] no." she pulled him back into her arms. "I just, I understand how hard it must be to feel what I am feeling." He snuggled into her shoulder, making her smile gently as he breathed in her scent.

"Well what about you?" he said quietly. "Don't you feel my feelings?" She smiled.

"Yes, I do, however," she started running her hands through his hair again. "I understand that feeling all your old transfiguration professor's feelings would be rather uncomfortable, regardless of our new relationship." Harry shrugged.

"You're not old." He said sheepishly.

"I am my love, old enough to be your grandmother."

"But you're not anymore." He said with a smile, making her laugh.

"No, mo mhac [_my son_], not anymore."

They sat for a while, just enjoying each other's company until Harry remembered how the conversation started.

"What do you regret?" he said slowly, not willing to pull back from her embrace.

"Oh nothing really, I just, I have a feeling I am **going **to regret something." She said, smiling at him.

"Why?"

"I think it's time to go and find your Godfather." She said smiling as he looked at her in awe, feeling his excitement.

"Where is he?" Minerva ushered him off the bed and to the window, pointing to a mountain at the far edge of the valley.

"See that mountain? Once upon a time there was a dragon that lived there terrorising the valley. It lived in a small dip at the summit, curved in an archway like this." She made a cupping gesture with her hands. "It's in the shape of a horseshoe."

"I sent Sirius there didn't I?" Harry said looking at her in wonder. "You told me to tell him to come here." She nodded with a smile and Harry jumped into her arms.

"Thank you." He whispered as she held him close.

"You will stay here mo mhac [m_y son_]. I will not have you outside the boundaries." Minerva almost laughed as a myriad of emotions washed over her. "And don't even try and sneak out, I will know and there will be hell to pay leòmhann beag [_little lion_]." She looked sternly over her glasses, trying to show him just how serious she was. He sighed dejectedly.

"Alright." He conceded, making her smile.

"I will be back before you know it." Nodding as she left the room he changed and went downstairs, feeling a little peckish.

"Taran?" a pop echoed in front of him and his eyebrows nearly jumped of his face when Taran bowed deeply to him.

"Little master?" he said reverently.

"It's Harry remember?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, but I is understanding that Master Harry is now actually Mistress' leanabh [_child_]." Harry smiled at the elf.

"That doesn't really change anything as far as I'm concerned Taran. It's still Harry." Taran bowed.

"Yes Master Harry." Harry laughed.

"Any chance of some breakfast while màthair [_mother_] is out?" he said unaware of what he just said.

"You is making Mistress very happy." Taran said, disappearing with a pop. Harry looked at the space where the elf had just been frowning a little as a feeling of panic washed over him.

"Odd." He said to himself as he entered the dining room.

Kenna appeared next to him as he ate his breakfast.

"Oh, Hi Kenna." He said with a smile.

"Master Harry, is being good that you is home."

"It's good to be back." Harry said in between a mouthful of porridge.

"Mistress is out?" Kenna asked, picking the edge of her uniform.

"She is, she's out fetching my godfather." Harry said with a smile.

It would be good to get to know Sirius a little better. He knew that nothing, especially now would ever come between Minerva and himself, but it would be nice to get to know someone closer to his parent's age. Someone who didn't feel like they needed to be a parent to him. Plus it would be good for Minerva to have some adult company. If anything it would take her mind off Albus.

Harry was halfway to his mouth with his last mouthful when a pain shot through his right leg.

"Ahhh." He screamed, falling off his chair.

"Master Harry!" Kenna squealed.

Harry closed his eyes against the pain, recognising briefly that the pain was not his. He got flashes of a steep, but crumbling rock face. He tried to breathe through the pain, but it was so intense he simply writhed on the floor in agony. He looked around, confused as to where the rock face was and what he was doing back in the dining room at McGonagall Manor and the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then he was kneeling, somewhere other than the McGonagall Hall dining room trying not to vomit.

Taking a few calming breaths he stood up and took a look around, wincing a little as he felt the pain in his leg numb. He realised that it looked exceedingly familiar and when he turned completely he saw Minerva lying on a lump of rock, her face screwed up in pain.

"Màthair." He cried, running over to her. He noticed absently that the pain grew as he got closer, but that he wasn't really feeling it. As he crouched next to her he realised that he could feel that he was in pain, while not feeling it as pain. "Màthair." He said, taking her hand in his, startling her out of her obvious pain.

"Mo mhac [_my son_]?" she whispered, a worried look on her face as she groaned again.

"It's alright, I'm here." He said smiling slightly as the weight of her feelings washed over him. Apprehension, fear, pain, sadness. "Màthair," he said rubbing his chest with the force of the emotions he was picking up from her, "please, it'll be okay."

She lay back on the grey stone and tried to control her breathing. He continued to rub his chest, wincing at the burning sensation on his skin. He groaned as she continued to overload him with his feelings.

"Màthair, please." He groaned, "try thinking of something else. A box, or a wall or something." He groaned again. "Anything." He said through gritted teeth as he felt his chest get hot for a moment.

Just as Minerva was getting her breathing back under control the rocks above them shifted, sending a cascade of shale all around them. His chest felt like it was on fire as a rock landed on Minerva already damaged leg just as he jumped on top of her to prevent any from hitting her, wishing only that he could fix her leg so they could get out of this place. She screamed in agony as the rocks landed on her leg and he cried out to her as he felt his chest explode.

"Màthair."

The world was suddenly still as everything around them stopped. There was a bright light expanding out from Harry's chest, just where his heart was and in exactly the place that he had been rubbing just moments before. Minerva watched in awe as the light shone out of Harry, and then from her, in exactly the same place. Harry had her hand in a vice grip as the light seemed to burn through his skin, Minerva winced just as much as the light she was emitting burned through her. Their breathing harmonised, their hearts following as a bubble of bright light engulfed them both, preventing any more rocks from falling on them.

When Harry woke up he felt tired. He cuddled into his mother's arms, wincing slightly as bumped his chest on her arm.

"Harry? Harry wake up." He heard through the ringing in his ears and the slight burning in his chest. He cracked his eyes open and looked around, thoroughly confused as to what he was doing outside. "Harry?" he heard again and looked up, finding the smiling, but pale face of his new mother.

"Màthair." He sighed, jumping into her arms, yelping as a sharp pain lanced his chest. "Ow." He said pulling back. He looked down at his chest to see a hole in his shirt. "What the," he started, inspecting the skin underneath the hole. It was red and burnt in some sort of pattern that looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he wasn't sure where he'd seen it. He looked to Minerva, who was inspecting hers, before looking at Harry's. They both gasped a little as the two wounds both shone brightly for a moment, before healing, leaving perfectly formed matching scars.

"Goodness gracious." Minerva said as she traced her finger over the top of hers. Harry swayed a little as he felt Minerva's feelings wash over him, but when she stretched out her arm, the feelings disappeared.

"Whoa, do that again?" Harry said enthusiastically. Minerva placed her hand over the scar and Harry smiled, feeling everything she was feeling.

"What? What is it?" she said a little worried. Harry just smiled brighter.

"What am I feeling?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and frowned.

"I, I don't know." She said a little sadly. He placed his hand over his scar and her face lit up with amazement. Harry laughed. "Looks like we solved that problem." He said cheerfully. Minerva laughed and wrapped him up in a hug, both of them noticing that they could feel each other's feelings again as soon as Minerva's hand came to rest on Harry's.

"This definitely needs studying." Minerva said absently as she tested out her leg, which had healed during their 'moment'. She looked at Harry, as if she was suddenly realising where they were. "Wait, Harry, what on Earth are you doing here?" she asked forcefully. Harry flinched at her tone, feeling his newest scar prickle a little with the volume of feeling.

"I honestly have no idea, but I really don't want to try it again. One minute I was in the dining room eating my porridge and the next I was writhing in agony on the floor. I think maybe I blacked out of something, because I could see this place," he said waving his arms around him, "and then I was being ripped apart by something and I ended up here." Minerva frowned.

"You apparated?" She said, her eyebrows disappearing in her uncharacteristically messy hair. Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea, but please don't make me do it again." Minerva smiled gently and ran her hand through his slightly dusty hair.

"Well, seeing as you are here, we might as well go and find Sirius." She said, accepting a hand up from Harry, loving the way his love engulfed her as she took his hand.

"Tha gaol agam ort, leanabh [_I love you baby_]." She said gently as she hugged him. He just smiled as they stood there for a moment, enjoying their connection while they were touching. "Come on." She said after a while tugging his hand.

As they walked up a slightly longer, but ultimately safer path to the top of Beinn a' Bheithir Minerva pointed out the edges of her land, their land now. He smiled as he heard her correct herself. He was amazed at just how extensive her lands were. He felt himself tiring as they neared the top and she held his hand, trying to give him the strength to make it to the top. Feeling her trying to help him certainly did give him the strength to carry on and soon they were rounding the top of the mountain, only to be thrown back by a rather angry Hippogriff. Minerva nearly got sliced by the creatures massive claws, but Harry managed to get in front of her and called for Buckbeak to calm down. Seeing someone that was vaguely familiar the Hippogriff looked at Harry for a while and Harry calmly bowed, praying that Buckbeak would remember who it was that helped rescue him. The much calmer Hippogriff bowed back and nuzzled Harry's shoulder.

"Hey beaky, how are you?" he said gently as he scratched the creature's neck.

"Màthair, this is Buckbeak." He said presenting Minerva to Buckbeak, who eyed her warily, "Buckbeak, this is Minerva, my mother." He added shyly, making her smile. Minerva bowed regally and the Hippogriff followed shortly after, clearly impressed with the deep bow she performed in his honour. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked the animal after he got a scratch on the shoulder from Minerva, who was quite at home around the large animal.

Buckbeak reared up a little and trotted back towards an overhang where a sorry looking bundle of rags were piled up at the back. Minerva placed a hand on Harry, clearly telling him, without words that he was to stay back. Minerva had a feeling that Sirius may not be fully aware when he woke up, so she stood in between Harry and the pile of rags, deliberately, and called to the innocent man.

"Sirius? Sirius, it's Minerva." She edged closer, slowly and Harry watched in fascination, leaning on Buckbeak's neck. "Sirius." She called a little louder pausing as the rags shifted a little. Finally losing patience she stood up to her full height and Harry smirked as he saw the Professor McGonagall persona resume its position over her features. "Sirius Black you will wake up this instant." Sirius shot up like a bullet from a gun, yelping loudly as he hit his head on the overhang.

"Ow, bloody hell Minerva." He said rubbing his head and grimacing. Minerva bit her cheek trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Sirius." She said in a voice that didn't really sound apologetic. Harry laughed as he watched and Sirius leaned around Minerva to see his godson leaning against his only friend.

"Harry." He said, rushing towards him and sweeping into a bear hug, swinging him around in the air, laughing with Harry.

Minerva sat regally on a little rock and watched them interact. She loved the light Sirius got back in his eyes as he interacted with Harry, just like she was sure she had as well. Albus had only yesterday commented at how beautiful her eyes had looked. She blushed a little as she thought about what else he had thought was beautiful.

"What's this?" Minerva jerked out of her memories and blushed even deeper as the two boys looked at her. "Professor McGonagall blushing." Sirius turned to Harry who was giggling madly. "I thought I had seen it all." Minerva rolled her eyes and got off the rock, stretching her legs as she did.

"Oh shut up Sirius." She said playfully.

"So who's the lucky wizard?" Sirius said draping a friendly arm around her shoulders. Harry laughed loudly.

"You'll never guess." He said, turning it into a game, laughing at the exasperated sigh his new mother gave.

"Gosh, let me see." Sirius said, winking at Harry. He had a fair idea as to who it was, but couldn't resist his Marauder ways, still firmly ingrained in his character. "Flitwick?" Minerva snorted in an unladylike fashion, sending Sirius and Harry into fits of laughter and despite the fact that the laughter was at her expense, she smiled as she watched them laugh with each other. All the previous misgivings she had been having, inviting Sirius to her home vanished as she felt the new scar above her heart heat up gently. She knew Harry was happy, and that made her smile even wider. "Hahaha, no, no wait, is it Filch." Even Minerva laughed at this, shaking her head as she listened to the two of them screaming in hysterical laughter.

"Are you two quite finished? I am under no illusion that you know exactly who I was thinking about." she said haughtily, keeping an eye on the surrounds, acutely aware of the fact that she was standing on the top of a mountain with Harry Potter and Sirius Black, together. "We really need to get back to the Manor." She said impatiently. Sirius smiled at her warmly and taking them both by surprise engulfed the woman in a huge hug.

"Thanks Minerva." He whispered. Momentarily shocked she mentally shook her head and hugged the man back.

"You're most welcome." She said back as they separated. "but you really need to bathe."

Sirius looked a little indignant.

"So would you if someone had told you to wait on the top of a mountain and then not arrived for a week." Minerva laughed as Harry watched the bantering go on, wondering if this was what it used to be like when his, well, his mother, Lily and his father were alive. Sirius looked Minerva over, smiling as he saw how well she looked. "You look wonderful Minerva." He said genuinely, making her blush a little and swat his arm.

"And you have lost none of your charm Mr Black." She said, her lips pursed, but amusement shining through her eyes.

"Was it like this the whole time?" Harry asked from his seat on Buckbeak's leg.

"Worse." Minerva said with a smile. "Combine him with your father and Remus and you have yourself a recipe for disaster." She said merrily.

"We got into so much trouble, sometimes more here and at school." Sirius said laughing as a few memories rolled through his head. "I'll tell you later." He said winking at Harry. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly will not." She said indignantly, "no corrupting my son, Mr Black." Sirius faltered when he heard that and Minerva closed her eyes for a moment, cursing herself for her callousness. "Sirius, let's get back to the manor and then we'll explain." She said gently, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding when he nodded his acceptance.

"Has this got something to do with the very new and very un-Minerva-like tattoos you are both sporting?" he said sullenly. Minerva placed a gentle hand on his arm and nodded.

"At home Sirius." She said with the finality that Sirius knew well. He nodded once more and motioned for her to continue. "Right, both of you take my arm and I shall apparate back to the front gates, considering that Sirius cannot get in the gates yet. Buckbeak can come to us later if he likes." She said turning towards the noble creature, bowing her head as Buckbeak seemed to agree before rubbing Sirius' shoulder, and then doing the same to Harry.

"See-ya later Buckbeak." Harry said gently, as he heard Minerva whisper.

"Till dhachaidh [_return home_]." He didn't even have time to smile before he got squished into nothing again. He ended up on his knees again right in front of the gates and this time he did vomit. "Urgh." He groaned.

"Hey, easy mo mhac." She said gently, rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach. "Tha gu seo [_I am here_]." Harry leant into her willing the nausea to stop and after a few minutes felt a little better, especially when the black dog that had suddenly appeared nuzzled his hand, getting a scratch behind the ears for good measure. "Clamar a tha thu? [_How are you?_]." she said finally standing from her kneeling position next to Harry. He nodded and smiled weakly at her.

"Foirfe [_perfect_]." He said, irony dripping off his words, making Minerva laugh loudly. She kissed his head and stood up before the gates, waving her hand over the locks and turning to the dog.

"You'll need to change back to get it." She said before turning back to the gate, before a hand on her arm stopped her.

"It's the same." Harry said pointing to the gate designs, especially the one that effectively locked the gates. Minerva smiled and nodded.

"It's a shield knot. I'll explain inside, let's get your godfather and you inside the boundaries shall we?" she said with a small smile, opening the gates.

Sirius walked through the gates taking a deep breath. He did always love being back here, especially when he had run away from his place. James's place was great, but it was nothing to the manor they spent their older holidays at, especially in summer.

"Home sweet home." He muttered, making Minerva smile.

"It certainly is," she said placing a guiding hand around Harry's shoulder and ushering them inside.

**A/N: The Shield Knot is a well know Celtic protection symbol, but I've put a few up on my blog site if you want to have a geez. The one's I'll put up there are the ones I had in mind for their scars, I'm pretty sure they're identical scars, but I only really had a general design in mind, then narrowed it down a little the more I looked. To get there go to my profile and click on the homepage link. Thanks peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this one is a little angsty and a little fluffy all at the same time. It's also not very long, but I need to reward all you lovely people who alerted and favourited and reviewed! Plus this whole story will be shorter than the others, owing to it only being for the holidays and not the entire school year, so there we are.**

**Coincidently I just got home from watching HP and the Deathly Hallows part 2. All I will say is it was amazing and take tissues with you. **

***SPOILER ALERT* As per the book, the epilogue was ridiculous. But that's all I'm saying!**

**Review please. Definitely going to need your feedback. Oh and I'm sure once Sirius calms down he'll be back…I think, hmm, I haven't really discussed it with him yet…**

The first thing Minerva did was send Sirius up for a bath. He looked a bit put out for a moment, but seeing Minerva's glare, he nodded and left without saying anything, leaving a tired and worried Minerva and Harry in the hallway. Minerva instructed Taran to bring them some tea and biscuits, while Harry tried to calm a distraught Kenna.

"I's didn't knows wheres you go." She sobbed woefully, clinging to Harry's shirt. "I's be trying to follow, but I couldn't finds you." She said through her sad hiccups.

Harry patted her on the back gently and told her that all was okay. Not having much of a clue what happened, he only basically told her that Minerva had been hurt and he had to help her.

"Mistress was hurt?" Taran said, a little affronted he wasn't contacted immediately. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you two, Harry and I are fine and I didn't have time to call anybody before Harry was at my side anyway." She said, ending the conversation. Taran bowed his head at his mistress and disappeared, not before mumbling something and shaking his head though. Kenna was not so eager to leave.

"Master Harry be okay?" she asked in a small voice, well aware that Taran would want her in the kitchens. Harry gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine Kenna." He said encouragingly as Minerva brushed his hair back, letting her hands touch his skin for a moment, encasing him in love. He smiled and leaned back into her legs as Kenna nodded and disappeared.

"A bheil thu ceart gu leor, mo mhac?" [_Are you okay my son?_] Minerva muttered as he leant tiredly against her legs, suddenly exhausted from everything that had happened.

"Tired." He muttered as he yawned loudly. Minerva pulled him from the floor and led him into the sitting room, sitting down on the couch, before pulling him down onto it also, inviting him to rest his head in her lap.

"Sleep leanabh [_baby_]" she said, resuming running her fingers through his unruly hair. "I will talk to your godfather when he comes down and see if I can explain this to him."

Harry rolled onto his back and looked at Minerva.

"He doesn't really like the idea does he?" he said sadly. He'd really wanted get to know his godfather, but he had a feeling that if he didn't like it, then Minerva might send him away.

Minerva lay a hand on Harry's forehead, right above the scar on his forehead and was privy to all the confusing feelings he was feeling.

"Hey, Sirius and I will work this out. I'm not going to send him away, there's nothing anyone can do about this, it's the way it is and that's that. He'll just have to learn to live with it." She said smiling at Harry, trying to send him reassurance and love. He smiled back and cuddled up to her stomach, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

"Tha gaol agam ort [_I love you_]" he whispered before closing his eyes. She summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, scratching out a quick note to Albus, calling Taran as she did.

"I have the refreshments Mistress." He said a little stiffly. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Taran, Harry and I share a unique bond, he probably knew I was in trouble before I even did. He was there seconds after anything happened and then it was healed." She said, smiling fondly at the elf that had been one of her most faithful companions for so long. "But thank you my friend, for your concern." Taran seemed to be comforted by these words and nodded. "Can you take this straight to Albus for me?" she asked him with a smile, laughing a little self-consciously as he grinned widely at her.

"You are happy?" he asked quietly as he took the note. Minerva looked down fondly at Harry, amazed at just how much love she felt for him after the bond they now shared had been created and thought of how much love she now had in her life, Albus, Hermione, Ron, even Sirius, if they could get through this. She nodded.

"I am." She said simply, accepting the little pat on her knee from her house elf before he popped out of the room. Laughing to herself at what her father would have said had he seen the way her house elves acted around her she shook her head and leant against the back of the sofa, enjoying her time with Harry and trying to work out what to say to Sirius.

Minerva felt the wards of her manor shift slightly and she smiled as Taran walked in followed closely by Albus who was immediately hushed by Minerva owing to the fact that Harry was still asleep on her lap. He smiled at the two people on the couch and bent down, kissing Minerva soundly.

"Hello love." He said gently. "What is so urgent that I had to postpone a meeting with our ever bumbling Minister for Magic?"

"We need to talk," she said softly, letting her hands find their usual path through Harry's unruly hair. "I went to fetch Sirius today, I fell," she said, rather embarrassed at being rescued by her 14 year old son. "Harry appeared moments after it happened Albus. He described to me what can only be apparition and he did it from inside the dining room. Inside the wards."

Albus looked shocked.

"But we strengthened these wards ourselves. He shouldn't have been able to do that." Albus sat abruptly on the arm chair just as Sirius walked through the door.

"Albus." He said, rather relieved that there was someone other than just Minerva in the room.

"Sirius my boy." He said smiling as he embraced his former student. "How are you?" Sirius glanced at Minerva, who tried her best to keep her face neutral as she continued to run her hands through her new son's hair.

"Better now I'm clean and in some decent clothes." He said genuinely.

There was a discreet pop as Taran appeared with tea and biscuits, pouring three cups for the adults in the room and leaving a fourth in case Harry woke up.

"Thank you Taran." Albus said with a smile. Taran did his best bow and left the room without saying anything. Sirius ate like there was no tomorrow, having survived on scraps for the last two weeks. No-one seemed to want to begin the conversation they needed to have until finally Harry stirred.

"Màthair," he mumbled as he clung to her tighter, his head moving from side to side as he tried to stave off what looked like a bad dream.

"Harry, it's alright, I'm here." She said gently, rubbing his back as he became more agitated. "tha gu seo, Harry, tha gu seo [_I am here_]." She whispered, kissing him gently on his forehead, "Tha gu seo."

Harry blinked as he opened his eyes, unsure as to where he was. It was an odd dream, one created by the pure fact that he was so exhausted, it didn't make much sense, but filled him with a sense of dread. Thinking back he wasn't even sure he could remember it and the more he tried the more it slipped away.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked, moving to the sofa where Minerva was sitting. He picked Harry's feet up and sat underneath them, his concern for his godson more than his irritation at his former teacher.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as became more awake. He looked up at Minerva and smiled, delighted when she returned one of her own, the light in her eyes dancing as if they were Dumbledore's.

"I believe we have some things to discuss." Albus said, making Harry turn quickly.

"Albus." He said, relieved. He knew that Minerva and Sirius wouldn't get too angry with the headmaster here.

"Yes, I'm here, dear boy." He said with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes at having his mind read, as usual and Minerva laughed gently as she helped him sit up.

"Are you hungry?" she asked gently. He thought about it for a moment and realised he was starving.

"Actually, yeah I am." He said with a smile.

Minerva called Taran and asked him to make some sandwiches for everyone, considering that Sirius had ended up polishing off the small selection of biscuits that had been on the tray before. Pretty soon they were tucking into their impromptu lunch, the silence once again becoming awkward as Minerva and Sirius glanced at each other. Harry felt his scar prickle a tiny bit at the uncomfortable feelings Minerva must be experiencing and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, you two need to stop it now." He said scratching his chest as the prickle stung a little.

"Are you alright?" Minerva said as she felt Harry's feelings wash over her as he scratched the new shirt above where his scar was. He looked at her in amazement.

"Can you feel it?" he said looking at his newly mended shirt. She nodded and they looked at each other for a second, before smiling again.

"Okay, another good thing to know." She said with a smile. Sirius got up and paced in front of the fire.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what on earth is going on?" Albus sighed and looked at Minerva, who at that moment, only had eyes for Harry and his wellbeing, and so he started to explain. He told Sirius about what had transpired over the year at Hogwarts, what he didn't already know, and what had happened in the hospital wing.

"Snivelus tried to hex you." Sirius said incredulously, "Why I ought to," he strode out of the room, ignoring Albus and Minerva as they shouted to him to remain. Harry jumped off the sofa, smiling at his mother for a moment before overtaking Sisius in the grounds and placing himself in front of the gates.

"Stop." He said, a little out of breath. "That was what got us into this, your incessant teasing. I don't like him, but nobody deserve that, nobody." He said, calming down as he stared at his godfather. "Please don't go. I need, I want you here, to tell me about my father. Màthair can tell me about my mother and she has, so much so, but I need you to tell me about my father, what he was like and only you can do that Sirius." Harry looked up at his godfather with tears in his eyes, closing them for a second as he felt Minerva's love gently embrace him. "Please don't leave us."

"She is not your mother Harry." Sirius said, a little harshly as he pointed back to the manor. Harry's heart sank and he felt Minerva rather than heard her as she cried.

"She is." Harry said nodding, trying to keep his tears at bay. "She has been there for me so many times. She's cared for me, loved me and then as Snape hexed me she jumped in front of it for me." Harry ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "For me. Again, someone was prepared to die for me. But something happened. We did some sort of magic, ancient magic. Minerva is related to Merlin and we called upon some ancient bond that connects us. I know she loves me Sirius, because I can feel it. She may not be the mother that gave birth to me, and I love that mother no less, but she is my mother as far as I am concerned. I love her." He said genuinely, unaware of the tears rolling down his face.

Sirius contemplated everything for a moment before pushing Harry out of the way and walking from the gates, and changed into his dog Animagus, running down the road and out of sight. Harry knelt on the floor, feeling bereft in his godfather's abrupt exit.

"Harry." He was unaware of anything around him, the only thing he wanted was Minerva, who swept him up in her arms and held him close as he cried.

"I just wanted him to stay." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Minerva cried too, the feelings of Harry hurting too much for her to bear. She may be one of the strongest witches alive in the Wizarding world, but she was simply a mother for that moment, crying for her child, whether she had given birth to him or not. Her heart ached with the hurt, she had half a mind to run after Sirius and smack the stuffing out of him. Albus smiled as he watched them. Gently helping Minerva off the ground from where they had come to rest, he guided the two inside and up the stairs.

"Rest for a while my love." He said as he kissed Minerva's hair. "I will find him." Minerva gave her love a watery smile as she gently placed Harry on the bed, before getting in next to him and cuddling up to him.

"Sleep my child." She said gently, kissing his forehead. "Sleep." She hummed the song she had sung to him when he was ill and soon his breathing levelled out as he slipped into slumber. "What am I going to do with you." She said gently as she looked at Harry's tears stained face. She continued humming as she ran her fingers over the contours of his face, memorising his features, even though she knew them all by heart now. He snuggled into her more firmly as she let go for a moment to take off her glasses and she breathed in the scent of him, smiling slightly as her Animagus trait stepped in for a moment. "I may not be your birth mother Harry," she said softly as she felt her dreams pulling her into slumber. "But I love you as if I was, I fell as though I held you as my child, all those years ago." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "And I would not change it for the world." She whispered, finally allowing herself to sleep after her exhausting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay, Sirius and Minerva and I really couldn't agree on how we wanted this to go, but I think we worked it out alright. Let me know if you hate it though, it's always good to get constructive criticism. I have a request for all you wonderful readers.**

**Request no 1: What on earth are we going to do for Harry's birthday? I need ideas, anything and everything if you please.**

**Request no 2: I need pranks that Sirius can pull on anyone, bear in mind that the twins will most likely make an appearance for the party, so maybe we can have a massive prank done by the three of them.**

**Request no 3: I need to know your thoughts on Harry being an older brother…don't need to know how you think it will work, only if you would like, or not, to see it happen? (bear in mind that I refuse to let Albus die in HBP – he simply will not – haven't decided about Sirius yet though…he might have to )**

**Okay, so PM me or review, either way I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Oh, and I promised a couple of crazy people that I would advertise their story for them, so it's called ****Mischief Managed****, it's crazy, but funny and it's written by two favourites of mine, FREDDAWEASLEY and DIMKAANDROZA (under the pen name HP-VA), they're mad but wickedly funny. Much love kids! :D**

**Right, story!**

If someone would have been watching the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wander down the lane outside McGonagall Manor they would have mistaken his casual gait for someone who hadn't a care in the world. In actual fact the man's mind was so full of turmoil it could almost be seen in his bright blue eyes.

He paused at the end of the lane, and looked left, then right, smiling as he saw something other people would never have noticed. Turning right he came upon a gate, and through the gate a stable, much like the one that he and his beloved had found Harry in. He walked over to the stacked hay bales and sat down, sighing as he rested his weary bones against the stacks behind him. The other man taking refuge in the stable didn't acknowledge him, nor did he indicate in any way that he knew what on earth was going on around him.

After ten minutes or so Albus turned to the other man, who know sat with his head in his hands, muttering to himself. Moving over to the man Albus sat next to him and placed a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder.

"She has not replaced Lily and James, Sirius, merely, to a degree, unwittingly became the one thing that Harry has wanted and needed since I left him with his relatives." Sirius glared at him at the mention of the odious muggles Harry had spent his life with. Albus smiled sadly and held up his hands in surrender. "That will haunt me til my dying day Sirius, I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused Harry, even unwittingly. I should have left him with Minerva in the first place, just like she begged me to do."

Sirius gave a non-committal shrug and sighed leaning back against the hay bales.

"I don't want him to forget them." Sirius said in a small voice that made Albus recall the man's days as a student.

"He won't. There isn't a day goes by when both of them remember Lily and James, but like Harry said, Minerva will never tell him just how bad you lot were, so it falls to you to fulfil that role for him." Sirius grinned mischievously making Albus laugh. "Never tell Minerva that I told you this, but there were times when she would laugh until she cried at some of the more funnier pranks you pulled." Sirius looked at him like he had grown another head.

"You can't be serious." Albus merely twinkled his blue eyes, making Sirius laugh even more.

"Give them a chance my boy. You will see once you have been in their company just how much the bond has let them show their emotions. You would not recognise Minerva these days, her eyes dance and there's a glow about her that has not been there since the last summer you all spent at the manor." Sirius giggled.

"Glow huh." Albus had the grace to turn a bit pink.

"Yes, well. I imagine that they will be worried about you and I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic." He got up and walked to the gate, turning back to the man who had followed him, thankful that Minerva's manor was so far out of the way to not be worried about people seeing the wanted man. "Talk to her," he said gently, before apparating away, leaving Sirius to his thoughts as he gazed out over the valley.

Minerva awoke to a gently pressure on her chest and a warm feeling in her heart, but when she opened her eyes her Animagus traits nearly sent her to the ceiling as she looked at huge dish like eyes staring down at her.

"Kenna, please do not do that again," she said quietly after she had recovered from the shock. "You scared me half to death." Kenna backed away and looked at the floor, slightly ashamed of her behaviour.

"I is sorry Mistress." Minerva shook her head.

"It is quite alright Kenna, just do not shock me again, today has been an eventful day and I am afraid these old bones will not take much more." She said with a slightly amused grin. Seeing that her mistress was not really angry with her Kenna matched the grin and moved back to the side of the bed, passing her mistress her glasses.

"Taran sent me to tell you that the Black man is back." Minerva quirked an eyebrow.

"Taran said for you to call him that?" she asked, half amused at her head house elf, half annoyed. Kenna nodded bashfully but softened when Minerva placed a hand on her young head. "You will call him Master Sirius, while he is in my house, is that understood?" she said gently, but firmly. Kenna nodded enthusiastically.

"Kenna tried to say that to Taran, but he did not listen." Kenna said before she slapped a hand over her mouth, completely mortified by her speaking out of turn. Minerva laughed gently, careful not to wake her sleeping boy.

"You send Taran here when he is free if you please, and treat Master Sirius as you would Master Harry." Kenna nodded and disappeared with a pop, startling Harry out of his slumber.

"Madainn mhath a linbhin [_Good morning my child_]" she said softly as she stroked his hair, loving the way he grumbled and cuddled her closer. "I love you so much." She whispered against his hair, letting her worries seep into her mind for a moment before pushing them aside.

This was the holidays and she would have five weeks of uninterrupted fun with her new son. There was a special surprise waiting for her son in the sixth week, but she would let Ron tell him when they visited the burrow later. She had already received an owl from Molly earlier that morning explaining and smiled as she thought of the luck that family had received of late. There wasn't a family that deserved it more, she thought with a grin. Many people did not realise, but after Bill and Charlie's schooling Molly and her had become firm friends and often shared a cup of tea, or something stronger whenever they could, even when discussing Molly's twin's antics. Harry snuggled into her shoulder.

"Morning." He said sleepily, stifling a yawn. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hello baby." She said gently.

"Aren't you tired?" he said studying her face. He felt absolutely drained, but she looked as well rested as ever.

"That may have something to do with the fact that you initiated the spell this time my boy, remember last time I slept for hours."

Harry nodded absently, feeling slightly better about the fact that he felt so wiped out. He felt her absolute love sooth his worries as he lay there. This is what he had missed his whole life and for a moment he mourned the fact that he could not have it with his actually mother and father, before immediately feeling guilty for wanting that, even though he had never been happier in Minerva's arms.

"What's wrong mo mhac [_my son_]?" she said gently, feeling his conflict.

"I don't know, I just, I don't wish you weren't here," he said screwing his face up as he tried to tell her what he was feeling, "I just wish I could have had this with my parents." He said ruefully. Minerva smiled again and ran her hand through his hair.

"As much as I love you, I do too." She said gently. They lay in silence for a while, thinking about Lily and James, until Taran appeared at their side.

"Mistress." He said bowing his head a little. Minerva kissed Harry's nose and sat up, fixing her elf with a stern glare.

"Taran, Master Sirius will be given every courtesy in this household as long as he is staying here, is that understood." Taran paled a little, but nodded his head.

"I was simply trying to convey my discomfort at his level of respect he clearly does not have for my Mistress." He said stubbornly. Minerva laughed.

"Taran, my dear elf, I shall do the disproving if you don't mind." Taran glared at her for a while before nodding his consent and left with a pop. Minerva sighed and yawned getting up and sitting in front of the mirror. "Now, my leòmhann beag [_little lion_], I will go and talk to Sirius on my own, there are a few things I think he and I need to discuss." Harry nodded and snuggled back into the pillows.

"Can I stay here?" he asked, a little worried that he was encroaching on her space. She smiled and moved over to the bed, kissing his forehead.

"Of course." She ruffled his hair. "I'll be back sweetheart." Harry nodded and yawned, closing his eyes contentedly as Minerva held his hand, staying until he fell back to sleep. "Sleep well mo mhac [_my son_]." She said gently, leaving him alone while she tackled the problem of his godfather.

She found the man pacing in the drawing room. She watched him take out his frustrations on the floor as he beat a path up and down the room. She smiled to herself as she remembered this was where the three boys did most of their best work, producing pranks that even she had enjoyed. She let the man pace for a moment before she cleared her throat announcing her arrival.

"Minerva." Sirius said nodding, before going back to pacing. Minerva sighed. Trust the man to make it difficult. She let him pace for a moment before she walked over to him and stood in front of him, blocking the path he was wearing in the floorboards.

"Sirius." She said when he stopped in front of her.

"Minerva, I do not want to do this now, I" she looked at he a little sheepishly, "I thought I could, but I can't." He pushed past her and made for the door, stopping only when her voice sounded out over the empty room.

"Sirius Black you will talk to me about this." Minerva yelled, quite unlike her. Sirius turned, purely out of shock more than anything, regarding the woman before him. "I, I love him, but I don't know what I'm doing. Albus is always busy. I'm his teacher for god's sake, I," She stopped and took a deep breath, quite aware that she was acting completely out of character. "Sirius, I need your help." She finally said. "Lily and James would have wanted you in his life." She whispered, knowing that it was a slightly low blow.

She was right. The window behind her exploded outwards as Sirius roared at her.

"LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD, AND HERE YOU ARE PLAYING HOUSE WITH THEIR SON." He yelled. Minerva put her best Professor McGonagall glare on and rounded on him.

"How in god's name would you know, where the hell have you been all these years. If you'd have told one of us then maybe we could have helped you, but no, bloody Sirius Black always has to do things on his own. Convinced of your own brilliance. You are a great wizard Sirius, but you are not the be all and end all." She had stalked forward and was inches away from him and poked him with a long bony finger. "You are not invincible."

"What the hell would you know," he said defiantly. "Perfect McGonagall and her perfect life."

Three windows exploded as she spun around and slapped him.

"She died. I was supposed to be there and she died and I couldn't keep him. I couldn't," tears were rolling down her face. "she was my everything and she, I thought you, why didn't you tell me Sirius. I hated you for so long."

Minerva slumped on the floor, hugging her middle, well aware that she was cutting a rather pitiful figure. Sirius turned to go, making the most of her grief when he stopped at the door, remembering all the times she had been there for them as kids. Remembering the times they had had dinner here, all the times she had welcomed him with open arms even when she had no idea what was going on with his home life, mainly because he wouldn't tell her. He dropped his hand from the door knob and ran it through his hair. Turning back he slid down the wall a few feet away from her and sat with her as she tried to pull herself together.

"Màthair?" came a small call from the doorway. Harry stood, bleary eyed, taking in the destruction of his mother's home and eyed Sirius sceptically. Sirius smiled as he understood finally just how much these two people had become to one another.

"It's okay Harry, I'm okay." She said, leaning against the opposite wall, studying Sirius for a second before turning to her son, "your godfather and I were just talking." Harry looked around the room and then back at Minerva.

"Remind me to never talk to you again then. I'd lose," he said with a little grin, making Sirius laugh. Minerva opened her arms and Harry settled in between her legs, resting his head on her chest with her arms wrapped around his middle.

"A bheil thu ceart gu leor? [_Are you alright?_]" Harry mumbled as she kissed his hair, still eying Sirius suspiciously.

"I'm fine baby." She whispered, clearing her throat she added a little louder. "Sirius is all bark and no bite." She said grinning at her son's godfather, who looked a little indignant.

"Just remember who's who here Minnie." Sirius said playfully. "There's a natural order to things, cats chase mice and dogs chase cats."

Harry almost laughed as he heard Minerva splutter her displeasure and laughed out loud as Sirius winked at him.

"And I thought you were on my side mo gradh [_my love_]" she said with a smile at Harry, who twisted to see if she was being serious. Grinning he kissed her cheek.

"Gu bràth [_Forever_]" he promised with a smile leaning back against her chest again as they sat in a now easy silence.

Sirius watched them for a moment before catching Minerva's eyes and nodding his consent. He may not like the idea much, but he could see how much they loved each other, and it was all he'd ever wanted, Harry to be happy.

"Well, who's hungry?" Minerva said joyfully as they sat against the walls of the dining room. "I say we have a picnic, it's still warm out and then," she said cuddling Harry and kissing him on the head, "then we can talk about next week."

Sirius and Harry both looked at her, both of them confused as to what was happening next week.

"Um, what's next week?" Harry said suspiciously, looking back to Sirius, who shrugged.

"Really Harry? You can't have forgotten, it's only the most important day of the year." She said with an amused grin.

"Màthair, really, what are you talking about." Harry spun around and sat in front of her studying her face. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's your birthday my boy." She said with a smile.

"Is it really the end of July already?" Sirius said looking at the ceiling in concentration. Minerva grinned as she watched his eyes sparkle a little like they did when he and James and Remus were about to do something completely over the top. "Well then, we'll have to have a party." He said to Minerva, who nodded her agreement enthusiastically.

"Really? A real party?" Harry said in wonder.

Minerva's face faltered a little.

"Have you never had a party a linbhin? [_my child_]" Harry shook his head and Minerva looked completely shocked, chocking back a sob as she looked at her son.

"Well, I get presents, Hagrid even gave me a cake once, when I turned eleven." Harry laughed, unaware of the looks the two adults were sharing. "That was a good night." He said remembering the day he found out he was a wizard. He looked up at his new mother and faltered slightly when he saw her face. "What? What's wrong?"

Minerva dragged him into her arms and held him, letting him know just how much love she had for him. She only looked up when she felt Sirius' hand on her arm and he smiled sadly at her, leaning against the wall with her as they sat there.

"Um, I don't understand." Harry said quietly, thinking he was in trouble. Minerva sniffed in an effort to stem the tears that really wanted to fall from her eyes.

"I just can't believe you've never had a birthday party." She said quietly, running her hands through his hair. Harry shrugged.

"At least I get my first one with you." He said. He really didn't think it was that much of a big deal. He knew that this year would be different though, he knew that Minerva would make it alright. Minerva smiled when she heard this and hugged him even tighter.

"This is going to be the best birthday you've ever had." She whispered to him in a promise and he grinned at his godfather, who was still sporting a rather cheeky grin.

"I reckon it will be." Harry said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gosh, that took longer than I thought. My little sister was up so I had a distraction there, don't worry, she's gone back now lol, so updates may be a little quicker, although I re-wrote this twice, and all three are completely different. But I think we finally decided on something we like!**

**So, party next chapter I think. In fact, I'm going to set that in stone. Party next. Thank you to the squillions of people that let me know your thoughts on the three requests in the previous chapter. Bear in mind, I was only garnering interest in the third request, both sides of the argument had been put forward with most excellent reasons and now I'm stuck as to what to do, but I'm sure it will turn out for the best. Keep sending me reason for and against,.**

**I have a confession to make also…I have no idea how to prevent Minerva from being transported to the graveyard in the next story. If anyone has any ideas please send them. I have a few, but they're dependant on a few other things, and frankly if I tell you then I ruin the surprise really so, if you have anything I'd love the help.**

**By the by, welcome back , I've missed you, and as always, thank you to the wonderful Spin84, what would I do without you!**

**Right, onward and upwards as they say!**

"So what do you want to do for your birthday Harry?"

The three of them were sitting around the breakfast table, and Harry was feeling a little awkward. He shrugged and went back to his porridge. Minerva frowned and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. He shrugged and shook his head. Neither of the adults had any idea what was going on. Minerva sighed and rubbed her head. She'd noticed Harry getting more distant over the last few days, ever since Sirius had decided to accept the situation between the two of them.

"Harry, leanabh [_baby_], what's wrong?" She frowned as he shrugged again, before shifting in his chair slightly.

"May I be excused?" Harry said quietly, not looking at either of them.

"Of course Harry," Minerva said, still frowning. Harry just nodded and left the table, leaving a rather confused Sirius and Minerva behind.

"Well, what was that about?" Sirius said leaning back in his chair sipping a coffee.

"I haven't the foggiest." Minerva replied as she stared at the door.

They'd been living together rather peacefully for a few days, Minerva taking care of some Hogwarts business while Sirius roamed the grounds with Harry, sharing snippets of James' life with him whenever he got a chance.

"Can't you feel it?" Sirius said quizzically. Minerva frowned.

"It's not so much that I can't, he's feeling something, something that makes it hurt, but I don't know what it is. We can only feel the feelings, not the logic behind them." She explained. "Did you say anything to him while you were out?"

Sirius sat for a moment, going over everything he'd told his godson, but he could not think of anything that would have upset him.

"I don't think so."

Minerva sighed gently and rolled her shoulders. The Hogwarts business had taken up far too much of her time and she missed her son.

"I think I shall go and have a chat with our Harry," she said absently, "will you please make sure you send those invitations out?" she asked as she reached the door. Sirius winked.

"Consider it done Minerva."

Studying the man for a moment she noticed the all familiar light in his eye and grinned as she left the room. She had better be on her guard; Sirius Black was back in form.

She reached Harry's door and closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on their bond. She smiled as she felt his presence nearby and she knocked gently.

"Harry, may I come in?" There was no answer and she opened the door. "Harry?" She glanced around the room and noticed that there was nothing of his in the room at all, save for his school trunk at the bottom of his bed. "Harry, a bheil thu ceart gu leor [are you alright?], what's wrong baby?" She sat next to his prone form, stroking the hair on his head as he refused to move from his face down position on his bed.

"Nothing." He mumbled into the covers. He shook her hand off his head and her eyebrows shot to her forehead.

"Harry, what is the matter?" He shrugged again and Minerva sighed in frustrated.

"Sweetheart, tha mi airson faighinn a-mach [_I want to know_]." Harry groaned and got up, refusing to look at her, pacing the room as she sat back on the bed and waited for him to speak.

"I just, you don't, it's stupid, I'm stupid, I don't deserve, I just want to." Before he knew it Harry had tears rolling down his face and he was red with embarrassment. He had no idea what was wrong except that he was upset with Minerva.

Minerva rubbed the scar on her chest in discomfort as a flurry of emotions prickled through it. Seeing that Harry was too caught up in his ranting, she placed a hand over it and thought of how much she loved him, smiling gently as she watched his face soften and finally stop pacing, leaving him leaning against the wall, still crying, but a little less agitated.

"Baby, talk to me." She whispered. He sobbed openly and shook his head, hugging himself as he crawled into the corner of the room.

"You don't want me." He said quietly, refusing to meet her eye. Her heart broke as he heard his words

"What? Where did you get such a notion, Harry, chan eil mi 'tuigsinn [_I don't understand_]."

"I miss you." He whispered, looking up.

Minerva realised right then as she looked into his distraught eyes that the Hogwarts business she had attended to had caused her to completely neglected him over the last few days. She'd been so caught up in her work and her effort to let Sirius spend some time with him, she realised that not once had she hugged him or kissed him or even sent him her feelings; then again, he hadn't come to find her either. She knew though that even this long after being in the company of his Aunt and Uncle she knew he was still uncomfortable about showing his emotions.

"Oh mo gradh [_my love_]." She sat next to him and took his hand, stroking her thumb over his hand. "Tha mi duilich [_I'm sorry_]," She pulled him onto her lap and he cried into her neck. She started stroking his hair and whispering to him. "I love you so much mo mhac [_my son_], I am so used to being here on my own, and with Sirius here I was trying to give you some time with him, I completely didn't realise that I hadn't hugged you, or even really seen you." She sighed as he hugged her tightly, as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. "Oh Harry, I'm here now, it's okay, a dòigheil [_it's alright_]." She whispered into his hair.

They sat for so long, Minerva's legs were becoming numb sitting on the hard wooden floors. Harry had fallen quiet, but was not asleep. She kissed his hair and pulled him back so she could look at him. He was a sorry sight. His face was red and his hair was a mess, as usual, she thought with a small smile, but his green eyes were once again bright, like his mothers.

"I have to get off the floor leanabh [_baby_]." She whispered as she tried to stop his hair from standing up all over the place. "Help me up and we'll have a lie down together, how does that sound?"

Harry looked at her, studying her face before he nodded and helped her up. She transfigured his clothes into pyjamas before doing the same for herself, getting into the bed and opening her arms for him. He crawled wordlessly into them and held her tightly snuggling his face into her shoulder as she kissed his head.

"Let's not do this again, okay? Whenever you need me you come and find me, Sirius won't mind." She said gently smiling as he sighed and nodded but didn't look up. "That goes for school, if you're in class you just touch your scar and I'll find you if I can. If I can't I'll let you know how much I love you and at the first available time I'll be there. Okay?" He pulled back and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked, in a small voice. She nodded with a smile and he cracked a small smile in return.

"Really." She said gently, tracing his face with a finger. "Tha gaol agam ort mo mhac [_I love you my son_]." She whispered kissing his forehead before bestowing an Eskimo kiss on his nose. "You don't ever have to doubt that." He nodded a little embarrassed at the display he'd given her.

"Tha me duilich mathair [_I'm sorry, mother_]" he whispered against his shoulder. She smiled into his hair, breathing in his scent as he held onto her.

"None of that my lad, we are still both getting used to this. We were close before I grant you, but this is something entirely different. I am not a mother Harry, I don't know the first thing about being a mother, so you'll have to help me alright?" Harry pulled his face back from her embrace.

"I don't know what to do? I've never been a son before, so how do I know?" he said, once again a little distraught.

"Hey, it's alright, relax mo mhac," she frowned as he cried again. "Harry, what's wrong, we've sorted this out, why are you still crying?" Harry sobbed harder into her pyjamas and she smiled ever so slightly at the rather strange behaviour.

"I don't know, I just, with the birthday party, and I've never had one and you and Sirius has been great and my dad and I just," he hiccupped and Minerva smiled gently as she realised the poor boy was simply overwhelmed.

"A linbhin, you are so precious." She whispered as she let him cry.

They lay there until Harry fell asleep, his steady breathing providing ample time for Minerva to collect her thoughts. She knew this was never going to be easy, but she knew she would never change any of it. She sighed as she ran a hand through her own hair, remarking as she felt how soft it was today. Shaking her head at her vain thoughts she looked back at Harry, completely at ease as he slept in her arms. There was many things to do, things to organise. Sirius would take care of the invites, The Weasley's, Hermione, Remus of course and maybe Albus if he could find the time were all invited. Minerva grinned as she thought of her love. If it had not been for her cubs she would never have plucked up the courage to let him into her heart, and now here they were, lovers in every sense of the word.

She giggled a little, before blushing and immediately chastising herself at the completely out of character little display. She loved that man so much that it hurt sometimes. She wondered if they could ever be more than just lovers, if he would build a life with her and Harry. He seemed happy with Harry, he had always been close to the boy, but she wasn't sure whether he wanted that, whether he wanted a family. She knew part of his reluctance was due to the danger they all faced every day and in her heart of hearts she could tell it was only going to get worse. She looked down at her son again, sorrow filling her heart at how much this boy had been through, and how much Albus seemed to think he needed to go through.

Harry shifted and rubbed his chest over his scar and she realised her feelings were getting the better of her. She was here, with him and he was safe. There was nothing to worry about and indeed there was more things to celebrate and look forward to than to dread. Stifling a yawn she leant her cheek against his head, whispering to the empty room.

"Dionaidh mi seo, gu bràth ma mo cridhe [_this I'll defend, forever in my heart_]" she smiled as her eyes drooped, she was where she wanted to be.

"Màthair?" Minerva shifted in her sleep frowning as something poked her side. "Màthair you need to wake up." She grumbled and turned over in her sleep, eager to get away from the voice. "Màthair Albus is here."

That got her attention and Harry smiled as she shot up out of bed.

"What, where is he?" Harry laughed as she immediately transfigured her pyjamas back into her robes.

"I was joking Màthair, sorry." Harry said sheepishly, but with a tiny grin.

"Why you little." She said with a smile, jumping on the bed and tickling him mercilessly until he called a stop.

"hahaha, I can't, hehehe, okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried, falling back on the bed with a giggle. "I only wanted you to wake up, it's nearly lunch time." He said still wiping the tears from his eyes after his laughing fit.

"You little rogue." She said, ruffling his hair. Turning serious for a moment she knelt in front of him, noticing that for once, her knees seemed unaffected by the motion. "Are you alright now?" she asked genuinely.

He nodded and hugged her, kissing her cheek as he pulled away. She beamed knowing that ever kiss she got was a rare gift.

"Well, we'd best go and see to lunch, lest your godfather eat everything in the house." She said crisply, but with a wink, taking his offered hand and letting him pull her up, fully expecting a stab of pain from her knees, hips or back. Stretching a little, she realised that nothing was forthcoming and smiled rightly at her son, who was looking at her oddly. "Let's go."

They entered the dining room to find Sirius in a heated argument with Taran.

"Minerva tells this overgrown dishcloth that I can come to the kitchens and get something to eat whenever I like." Sirius said, glowering at the head elf. Taran rolled his eyes and turned to his mistress.

"Mistress, I found him with all the chicken for the week, all of it." He said opening his arms in a gesture of frustration.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind." She said one hand on her hip. Harry smirked at his godfather, who looked a little paler at her tone. The Professor McGonagall persona was standing with them in the dining room. "Sirius, you will please have some respect for my house elves and Taran," she fixed her stare at the little elf, who glared back defiantly. "we have discussed this, Sirius is more than welcome anywhere he would like," she turned to Sirius, looking at him curiously, "although I am curious as to why you would need a whole week's worth of chicken Mr Black."

Harry saw Sirius grin a little before schooling his features.

"Um, well, Buckbeak was hungry." He said in a small voice.

Harry couldn't bite back the giggle he had and Minerva stared at him sternly before biting her cheek in order to stem her giggle as well, pretty soon they were all laughing outrageously, leaving Taran to shake his head and mumble something about Wizards and Witches and how he would never understand them.

"Seriously Sirius, I know Buckbeak is like family, but if you'd have told me, I would have had something else for him." Minerva said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I thought you were going to turn into a flobberworm," Harry giggled at his godfather, who glared at Harry.

"Alright you two, sit and eat something before I have to ground you both." That set them off again into more giggles and they joked and laughed their way through lunch.

"How about after lunch we get the brooms out?" Minerva said cheerfully as she watched Sirius and Harry tease each other across the table. Harry turned to her and smiled a full smile, warming her heart and Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Right." She said with a wink.

"You're coming too?" Sirius said incredulously. Minerva winked at Harry.

"Oh I think I could hold my own." She said mysteriously as Harry struggled to hold a giggle. Obviously, Sirius had never seen her fly.

"Can we fly around the boundary?" Harry asked, "I still haven't seen it." Minerva smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Whatever you want leòmhann beag [_little lion_]" she said with a wink.

Pretty soon they were standing in the courtyard all clutching brooms, Harry on his Firebolt and Minerva and Sirius on two from Minerva's rather neglected cupboard. They all set off, smiling as wind blew through their hair. Sirius challenged them to a race, which Minerva won, sending Sirius into a state of shock as Harry explained that Minerva was in actual fact, an outstanding Quidditch player.

"Well, you learn something every day." He said sulkily as they flew to the edge of Minerva's wards.

"Oh Sirius, you should never count out an old lady, we're full of surprises." She said with a wink at Harry who shook his head.

"You're not old Màthair," he said genuinely, but she merely smiled at him and indicated to them that they were coming up to the boundary.

As they flew towards it, Harry felt the scar on his chest pulse with magic and he looked at Minerva, who also felt it.

"You never did tell me why the same design is on the gates." He said as they flew, smiling as Buckbeak joined them.

"Ah, yes, well, Merlin, as you know was the first Wizard. The shield knot is a specific spell, originally created by weaving together dried pieces of flesh." Her eyes twinkled as Harry looked at her shocked.

"People's flesh?" he said, not sure whether she was having him on or not.

"Truthfully." She nodded "We all know Merlin was an amazing Wizard, but no-one ever said he was a saint." She said gently, knowing that not many people knew that Merlin was in fact a rather fierce man.

"Oh." Harry said looking down at his perfect broomstick.

"Originally it is said to literally be a shield for shields, but soon it was, let's say, adjusted, to help shield people from evil, or sickness, or bad luck. It's popular for muggle tattoo's I believe." She said absently, breathing deeply as a fresh summer breeze seemed to caress them as they flew on.

"So it's here to protect us?" Harry said, chewing his lip. Minerva shrugged.

"I honestly don't know mo mhac [_my son_]." She looked at him as he struggled with something. Placing her hand over her heart, she sent him all the love she felt for him, coupled with a tiny bit of reassurance. He smiled at her.

"Do you think if I was in danger you'd apparate to me?" he said quietly, Minerva leaning over to him to catch his words. She pondered for a moment.

"I honestly don't know my love." She ruffled his hair, "Don't give me a reason to find out." She said slightly reprovingly. He giggled.

"Yeah right, trouble seems to find me no matter where I go." Sirius flew closer as Buckbeak went off to hunt a few grouse that had taken flight as they flew over the heather.

"Ain't that the truth." He said nudging Harry, "Just like his father." He laughed as Minerva rolled her eyes.

Minerva guided them over to a grassy knoll where she had instructed Taran to set up a picnic. Clearly her head house elf was still smarting from the argument earlier because Kenna was standing waiting for them.

"Mistress I have everything you wanted, except," she toed the ground in embarrassment, "Taran said to tell you that there is no chicken." She leaned into her mistress, away from Sirius, "he said to tell you that if you didn't like it then you could take it up with Mr Black, but I don't really want to tell you." She said, before clamping a hand over her mouth, he eyes filling up with tears as she realised she'd done just that. "Oh, Mistress I is so sorry." She cried as she flung herself onto the floor, much to Minerva's amusement.

"Kenna get up please, it's fine. Taran is Taran and we would not change him for the world would we?" she said gently, patting the small house elf on the head as she shook his head. "You have both, once again, done exceptionally lovely work, and you can tell Taran that although we have all had this discussion, I shall indeed endeavour to remind Master Sirius about it." She said raising an eyebrow at Sirius, who was doing his best to look innocent. Kenna nodded gratefully and disappeared with a pop, leaving the humans to their picnic.

"Yum." Harry said as he grabbed a pastry. He hadn't eaten much this morning and he was starving.

"Slow down Harry, you'll end up swallowing your hand if you go any faster." Sirius said laughing as Harry turned red in embarrassment.

"Sirius Black, the way you used to eat would put an Weasley brother to shame." Minerva said with a wink to Harry. She was just please he was eating. After watching him all year at school, and taking not of how much he ate normally, she knew that he always ate a little less than he could, or probably should. She shook her head secretly at Sirius, who had the grace to look sheepish before tucking in as well.

After they'd eaten Sirius declared that if he tried to get on a broom now, it wouldn't take off with him on it, making the other two laugh, but neither were in any position to argue. The food had been divine.

"Can we try something?" Harry asked as they sat silently in the lush grass. Minerva nodded with a smile. Harry ushered them closer to him before lying on the grass, looking up at the sky. "Lit down with me and look for shapes in the clouds." He said with a shy smile. "I've always wanted to try this, but I never had anyone to do it with." He said quietly, making Minerva' heart clench.

"Of course mo gradh [_my love_]" she said lying on the grass with him, fixing Sirius with a pointed stare as he sat there, looking on in confusion. "What do we do mo mhac?" she asked at the looked up at the sky.

"Well, we lie here and look for shapes in the clouds. Like that one there, looks like a rabbit." He said pointing to a rather convincing looking rabbit in the sky.

"Good gracious me, you are correct." Minerva said frowning, paying closer attention to the clouds now she knew that the shapes were there.

"That one there looks like a Hinkypunk," Sirius piped up, earning him a grateful smile from Minerva.

"I don't see it." Harry said trying to work out which cloud looked like a magical creature he'd only seen three times in his life.

"I see a teddy bear." Minerva said softly pointing above their heads. Harry laughed and looked at her and she took his hand, squeezing it gently as their love washed over each other.

They watched the clouds for hours until Minerva noticed that the sun was setting in the sky.

"Goodness gracious, home time gentlemen." She said groaning a little as her bones clicked back into place as Harry helped her up off the floor.

"I don't really feel like flying again." Harry said softly, not meeting her eyes. How ridiculous that the youngest seeker in a century didn't want to fly. Minerva laughed and ran her hand through his hair.

"Me neither." She said with a wink. "Taran?" she called nodding to the head house elf as he appeared before her. "Could you please take us back to the house?" Taran glared at Sirius, but offered his hand anyway, whisking them all back to the manor, where dinner was already waiting on the table.

"Harry, I hope you don't mind, but we've organised a party for your birthday." Minerva said a little bashfully. Having neglected Harry, even unintentionally, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it, and they had sent the invitations out this morning, knowing that they invitees would need time to reply.

"Really?" Harry whispered. Minerva frowned, but nodded. Sirius and Minerva shared a look, Harry didn't want a birthday party.

"Is that alright mate?" Sirius said, trying to gauge his godson's reaction. Harry looked at his plate for moment before taking a deep breath and smiling at them with so much excitement in his eyes she thought he might explode.

"It's better than alright." Harry said, unable to contain the glee in his voice. "What are we doing? Where are we having it? Do I get presents? Will there be cake?" Minerva laughed loudly as she watched Harry's excitement skyrocket and his speech speed up that they were having trouble working out what he was saying.

"Whoa there pup." Sirius said with a calming hand on Harry's arm. "One thing at a time. We're just having a get together, here, with the people closest to you, that are allowed, or know about you and Minerva. There will definitely be presents, and definitely be cake, although I believe your," Sirius paused and looked at Minerva, who held his gaze for a moment, "well, Minerva is handling the cake." He said with an awkward shrug. Harry hadn't noticed his godfather's flinch, but Minerva sighed.

"Who's coming?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well, we thought we'd invite all the Weasley's," Minerva said, smiling at Harry's happiness. It was so big it was making her scar pulse a gently heat engulfing her chest. "And Hermione of course, and then we thought we'd invite Remus if he is available. And Albus said that if he can get away he will come too."

"Although I think he's coming to see Minerva." Sirius whispered loudly, eliciting a giggle from Harry and receiving a napkin in the face for his cheekiness.

"We thought afterwards, Hermione and Ron could stay if you would like? After being with them all year it's odd to not see them in a week." Harry nodded his acceptance of the offer and hugged his godfather and his mother.

"Thank you." He whispered in both their ears, Minerva's hug lasting a little longer and being just a little tighter.

"You're welcome Harry." They both said, loving the honest and heartfelt smile on his face.

"Now, how you and I play a couple of rounds of exploding snap before Minerva sends you to bed." Sirius said, ushering Harry into the sitting room before Minerva could protest.

Minerva stayed at the table, listening to Harry's laugh after every explosion. She shook her head at the feeling of overwhelming love she now had for the boy and the more they lived this connection, the deeper it seemed to get. They had a long way to go, surely, but she smiled as she thought of the precious time they had spent together today. Even Sirius had smiled as they made pictures in the clouds.

"You're getting soft Minerva McGonagall." She said quietly as she sipped the remaining wine in her goblet and once again she pondered whether this was such a bad thing. She grinned evilly as she thought of Sirius and that cunning little look he had on his face that morning when she questioned the chickens. She knew it was only a matter of time before the pranks started, especially with the Weasley twins coming to the manor. She only prayed it would not get too out of hand, but it didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. She giggled maniacally as Harry walked back in, giving her a funny look.

"It's alright prìseil [_precious_], I was just thinking of something funny." She said as he leant against her side.

"Can, can you come and lie with me for a while?" he asked awkwardly. Minerva tapped him on the nose.

"Of course I can mo mhac [_my son_], I'd love to." She let him pull her up and followed him to his bedroom, lying on his bed while he changed on the bedroom, letting him snuggle into her embrace when he got in.

"I love you Màthair." He whispered in between a yawn. She smiled down at his sleepy face and traced a finger over the scar on his forehead, kissing it lightly as he yawned.

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin leanabh [_I love you too baby_]" she whispered as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. She kissed his hair and extracted her arms from his embrace, pulling the sheets up around him, smoothing the little frown he was wearing as she moved away. "oidhche mhath [_good night_]."

She closed the door behind her, sighing as she pressed a hand over her newly formed scar. It would be complicated, but it was worth it. And now she had presents to wrap, and a birthday cake to work out. The party was only the day after tomorrow and there was so much to do. Calling goodnight to Sirius, she retired to her room to plan everything, including a few surprises of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so pitiful chapter really, but I've been suffering from a rather annoying bout of writers block and I've had a few personal issues to sort through in my heads, anyone who caught the reason to why the Australian Rugby Union team wore black armbands last week will have some idea. Any who, so I figured you'd all be hanging out for it.**

**Just a bit of sentimental nonsense! T****apadh leibh [**_**thank you**_**] to my loyal followers, Spin84, J. Ash-more (apologies, won't let me write your name properly, so excuse the ridiculous hyphen!), for their continued loyal support, ideas, sounding boards, opinions and all most of all for putting up with me no matter what kind of drivel I'm whinging about;**** FREDDAWEASLEY**** and DIMKAANDROZA for being the two craziest cat's I've ever had the chance to PM with and ****PshycoSweetness and JustaBitBored for the help when I need it!**

**Right, so lead on McDuff, or McGonagall…not sure it has the same ring to it...**

Minerva smiled and stretched languidly in the sliver of sunlight dancing across her pillows. Today was Harry's birthday and she was committed to making it the best birthday party anyone would ever attend.

Smiling to herself, she got up and made her way into Harry's room, perching on the edge of his bed and stroking the hair back off his forehead. He stirred a little as her skin brushed his and cuddled into her legs, making her smile.

" G'morning." Harry mumbled as he woke. Minerva kissed his forehead.

"Madainn mhath [_Good morning_]" Minerva said with a wide smile, "Là breith sona dhuit baby [_Happy birthday_]." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, his smile growing as he remembered what day it was. Minerva laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." Harry shrugged a little.

"It just never seemed important." Minerva kicked herself for her insensitivity and sighed as she felt Harry withdrawing.

"Hey," she said, pulling him closer, "from now on, as far as I am concerned, your birthday is the most important day of the year." She said genuinely, running her hands through his hair.

"Tha me duilich [_Sorry_]." Harry said sheepishly, cuddling Minerva's waist.

"Don't be sorry mo mhac [_my son_]. It's not your fault. But from now on today, only happy thoughts." Harry nodded into her stomach, but didn't move from his position. Laughing she cuddled him closer and they sat letting each other's feeling wash over them.

They were interrupted not long after

**WHHHEEEEEEEEE BANG CRASH**

Minerva jumped a foot in the air, and had she been in her Animagus form she would now be hanging onto the curtains at the top of the four poster bed. Harry laughed as copious amounts of fireworks went off around them, showering each of them with sparks of reds and blues and greens. Sirius came running in, launching himself next to Harry and scooping him a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday pup." He said ruffling the boy's hair. Minerva glared at him and actually hissed at him before she had time to collect herself.

Harry was laughing so much he had tears rolling down his face.

"Humpf." She said, stalking out of the room, her nose in the air.

"That was brilliant." Harry said to his godfather who looked like the cat that got the canary.

"I know." Harry wondered for a moment if it was a good idea to get Sirius and Fred and George Weasley together in the same household. He giggled at the possibilities. "Right, Minerva is probably pacing the dining room and I'm starving." Harry grinned as he changed quickly and ran downstairs, sliding on the polished stone surface of the hallways, grabbing Minerva's outstretched hand to stop at the right door.

"Whoa balachan [_little boy_]."

Harry's eyes grew wide at the site that met him on the dining room table. There were all his favourite breakfast foods, complete with blueberry pancakes.

"How did you, when did you? Wow." he looked at his mother for clarification and she couldn't help but hug her middle, loving the amazement present on Harry's face.

"I owled Ron and Hermione." She said with an excited smile on her face. "When I found out you liked pancakes I made them myself. Your mother taught me years ago, although she preferred chocolate chips in hers." She said with a wink. Before she knew what was happened Harry launched himself into her arms and held onto her tightly repeating his thank you's over and over again. "You're quite welcome sweetheart." She said with a kiss. "Now let's eat before your godfather gets here and eats it all." She winked as they sat down, laughing as Harry tried to decide what he was going to eat first.

"Whoa Minerva, this is awesome." Sirius said as he finally made it into the dining room. Minerva merely cocked an eyebrow and glared at him. "Oh come on Min, I've done worse to you." He said with a slightly amused smile. Minerva clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

Breakfast continued with a happy atmosphere, banter continuing between Minerva and Sirius as Harry stuffed himself full of his favourite breakfast. They heard the door open and Minerva sat very still for a moment making Harry and Sirius grin.

"That'll probably be Albus." Sirius commented nonchalantly. Harry could feel his scar humming at the excitement coming from his mother and he nudged her with his foot, making her jump.

"Excuse me boys." She said with a smile, practically running out around the table, only to have it open in front of her, Dumbledore standing in the doorway with a huge smile under his long white beard.

"Tabby." He said with a wink. Minerva didn't answer, but flew into his arms and proceeded to, well as Ron would have said, snogged him senseless.

Harry and Sirius giggled madly as they watched the two of them kiss passionately. Sirius wolf whistled and suddenly Sirius was covered in some sort of green goo, making Harry laugh even harder as Sirius yelled and glared at the two in the doorway. Minerva giggled through her kiss and they broke apart, breathless. Albus looked lovingly into her eyes and she returned the look forgetting anyone else was in the room.

"Minerva." Sirius growled and she waved her hand, removing the gloop from his person. Rolling his eyes, he reached for another sausage.

"Hi Albus." Harry said happily, as Albus sat next to his mother, not letting go of her hand.

"Hello dear boy, Happy Birthday." He said with a wink through his half-moon spectacles.

"Thank you." He said with a smile at Minerva, letting his headmaster know that he was thankful for so much more. Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded a little nibbling on some bacon and making mushy eyes at Minerva.

"Right Harry, if you've finished, you're coming with me." Sirius said with a wink. Harry nodded and got up from the table, following his godfather into the hallway before running back inside, hugging his mother fiercely and kissing her before running back out, waving at her.

She chuckled as she watched his excited face.

"You are doing an amazing job Tabby." Albus said gently, running his thumb over her knuckles. Minerva nodded and smiled looking at the table.

"I hope so Albus. It's so difficult, and not, in a way. It's like I need to be with him all the time. Or be near him at least. We had a fight the other day, I was giving him some time with Sirius and I was caught up with work and I realised that I hadn't seen him in days and he got so upset Albus. He asked me to stay with him until he slept." She rubbed her neck trying to ease the tension. "It's just so different, he's clingy." She said with a shrug. Albus smiled kindly at her and pulled her from her chair and into the living room.

"It is bound to be hard my love." He whispered as he pulled her into his embrace on the couch, smiling gently as she cuddled into his chest. "You and Harry had never had this connection with anyone else, except perhaps Lily for you my dear, but with the màthairean beannachd in effect I can only imagine how different and how difficult everything is. As for Harry, he has never felt this way about anybody, the closest being you as a pseudo-grandparent this past year. He will mellow out once he becomes accustomed to his feelings."

"Did you find anything to help us understand it Albus?" she asked, loving the way his fingers were running over her neck.

"Only the same as what you told us." He said with a slight frown. "The bond will form between the ancestor of Merlin and their charge, someone whom is linked to their heart. The bond protects both of the parties, which clearly explains Harry's jaunt to the mountains when you were hurt. You as Merlin's ancestor will have more control over it though apparently. You are the controlling party." Minerva nodded her acceptance.

"I have already noticed I seemed to have more control over my feelings that Harry does, but I wondered whether that had come with age. But what you're saying is that I could control whether, for example, apparate to his side should he be in danger?" Albus shrugged.

"There honestly was not much there. I have taken what you have told me and what was written in the book and pieced most of it together myself." Minerva nodded absently.

"Harry mentioned that just before he apparated he could see where he was going, the hillside, and the rocks." Minerva chewed her lip, lifting her head from her lover's chest, "what do you suppose that means?" Albus once again shrugged and shook his head.

"It means that he could see what you were seeing." Albus said confidently, Minerva pouted a little as she realised that she had come to the same conclusion. "But today is not a day for problems, my love, today is a day for celebrations." He said, kissing her fleetingly, laughing as she groaned as he pulled away. "After our show in the dining room, I am not sure your boys would want to witness it a second time." He said with a smirk, making Minerva laugh.

"Urgh, my boys indeed. Sirius Black answerable to me. Hilarious Albus." Albus chuckled as she shook her head. "Alright, I'm off to check on my son. Would you care for a walk?" she said standing and offering her hand. Albus took it with a small bow and they walked into the gardens hand in hand.

They found Sirius and Harry hanging strange balloon type things in a tree.

"What on earth are you doing?" Minerva frowned as she watched Sirius on a broom, tying them to the bough.

"It's a game Minerva, everyone stands under their balloon and you pop it and something falls out, sweets, or moon dust or something." He said with a small smile at Harry. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

"Oh come on Màthair," Harry said with a smile, "it'll be fun." Minerva shook her head. She wasn't sure she liked the idea, but she would go with it for now.

"Alright Harry, anything for your birthday." She said as he leant into her side, her free arm wrapping around his shoulders. "It looks great." She said taking in the outdoor tent and tables and the huge animated banner that was flashing different colours that said Happy Birthday Harry.

"When is everybody coming?" Harry looked up at his mother and caught her watching him. He smiled and squeezed her waist.

"I think sometime around lunchtime." She said, "We're having a late lunch or early dinner, is that alright?" she asked, running her hand through his hair again.

"It's perfect." He said excitedly going back to watching Sirius put the final touches on their birthday setting. "Thank you." He said in earnest as Sirius came to stand beside them, looking at his handiwork. "All of you." Sirius winked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Quite alright pup." He said smiling as Minerva looked down at him and whispered something in his ear, making his smile grow impossibly wider. Sirius had spent enough time with them now to know that even if he wasn't comfortable with the whole situation Minerva loved Harry, unconditionally and Harry loved Minerva. "It was," Sirius cleared his throat, "Ahem, well it was your mother's idea really." He said awkwardly as Minerva looked at him over Harry's head, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Harry said happily, as Minerva squeezed Sirius hand. Just then Taran appeared.

"Mistress, there is someone in the lane." He said with a bow for Albus, who nodded his respects back, making Taran blush a little. Minerva glanced at the gate.

"Who is it?" Minerva asked still trying to work out where they were. Taran shrugged.

"I am not sure Mistress, but they apparated only seconds ago and I am needed in the kitchen." Minerva nodded and let go of Albus' hand.

"Sirius take Harry inside. I'm sure it is one of our guests, but there's no sense in being careless." She said with a small smile at Harry.

Minerva strode purposefully to the gates, her hand on her wand, just in case, as she waited for their guest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! Talk about annoying writers! Anyway, it's long and we've finally got the birthday party. Hope it turned out alright. By the by, the visitor, who shall remain nameless for another few lines, was really annoying and it was mainly him that was holding this chapter up for the longest time and so I took it out on him in here! **

**The whole thing is longer than the last few too, so that kinda makes up for it I hope lol**

**Enjoy!**

As the gates creaked open, Minerva couldn't help but grimace. Standing before her was Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic himself. A weedy little man, with an inherent need to inject himself into Albus' life every chance he got.

"Minister, what a pleasant surprise." Minerva said, throwing a glance at her love, who was looking as pleased as she was to see the minister, which was to say, not at all.

"Ah, Minerva, wonderful to see you, thought I'd pop up and see you. I have a rather urgent matter to attend to with Albus here, if you don't mind." Minerva paused for a moment. She was known for her intense privacy and it would not be out of the ordinary to refuse entry, even to the Minister for Magic, but with Sirius and Harry both inside, she felt her protective instincts come into full play. Stepping in front of the Minister she held up and slightly apologetic hand.

"My apologies Minster, but I must insist you take your business elsewhere. You must understand that nine months away at Hogwarts is a long time and right now, I am enjoying some time to myself in my home. I suggest any business that you need to attend to could be done at either one of your offices." She said with a small glance at Albus who nodded slightly indicating that he agreed with her.

"Ah, nonsense Minerva, it will only take but a moment." Fudge said taking a step forward. Minerva took a step forward as well, her eyes shining as she let her Professor McGonagall persona slam down over her features. Fudge wisely took a step back.

"Minister, with the upmost respect, I must insist. This is still my home and as such any business meetings between you and my colleague shall be done elsewhere."

"Why am I not allowed in Minerva?" he asked, in a tone of voice that could only be described as slimy. "You could offer me a fire whiskey and we can discuss who would become Headmistress when Albus here decides to give up the mantle." He said with a wink and it became empirically clear as to why he was here. Minerva swallowed her disgust and shot a look to Albus, who looked somewhere between amused and a little irate. "I heard they'd seen Sirius Black in these parts Minerva. Haven't seen him have you? We all know you have a soft spot for the Potter boy, you wouldn't be one of those believers in that crack story the boy tried to feed us last term were you?" he said, his eyes glinting. Trying to cover her shock, Minerva glared at the man and shook her head. She waved her hand slamming the gates in the Minister's face and turning to Albus, she nodded her leave.

"Albus if you don't mind. Good day Minister." She said without turning around, leaving no room for argument as she stormed into the house. When she entered the hallway, she closed the front door and leant against it, uncharacteristically floored by both the attention and the downright gall of the Minister.

Harry poked his head around the banister and she realised that she'd left the two of them in here without any sort of reassurance.

"Harry, leanabh [_baby_]." She said gently, opening her arms to him as he walked cautiously down the stairs followed by Sirius in his dog form.

"A bheil thu ceart gu leor? [_Are you alright?_]" Harry asked, peeking through the glass next to the door. He let Minerva gather him in her arms and hold him for a while, but he could feel her shaking. She kissed his hair.

"I'm okay." She said, as Sirius reformed in front of them.

"What did he say?" Sirius said, also taking a peek through the glass.

"He said you'd been sighted near here, but I'm not sure that would be true. No-one around here would know you and I'm sure he was just after a rise from Albus." She said with a sigh. "Let's get a drink, while we wait for your guests." She said ruffling Harry's hair before leading them into the sitting room.

"We don't have to have the party." Harry said in a small voice. He felt bad that he was in her house and causing her trouble. "I mean, it doesn't matter."

Minerva heart broke a little as she saw, and felt Harry withdraw a little.

"Leanabh [_baby_] come her." She said as she sat on the couch. She pulled him down next to her and wrapped her arms around him. "We're going to have this party. Simply for the reason that you deserve a party. You deserve a birthday Harry, with your whole family here to celebrate with you."

"That's right Pup." Sirius said, sitting down next to them, ruffling Harry's hair. "This is going to be an awesome birthday." He said with a wink and Harry nodded and settled into his mother's arms, a little overwhelmed with everything.

Minerva simply smiled and rocked him for a little while.

"We love you my leòmhann beag," she said with a wink.

"I thought we were having a party." Came a voice from the hall. Harry got up, followed quickly by Sirius, both of them running into the hallway, ignoring Minerva's calls not to run.

"Remus!"

"Moony."

Remus Lupin was pounce upon by two very happy people and they ended up in a pile in front of the door. Minerva wandered in and rolled her eyes as she saw them all laughing.

"Honestly, you'd think I had three boys." She said, shaking her head and extending her arm for Remus to take. She studied him for a moment before pulling the astonished man into a hug.

"You look exhausted." She said softly. He laughed and returned the hug.

"Full moon last week." He said with a shrug as he let her go.

Minerva nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder as he stood by her watching Sirius pretend fighting with Remus.

"Is that what they were like when my parents were alive?" Harry whispered, loudly enough for the two men to hear.

"They were worse." Minerva said with a laugh. "Clearly they're getting old."

"Hey!" Sirius called as Harry jumped away from his mother as a pink blancmange type substance landed over her head. There was dead silence for a moment as Remus and Harry looked at Sirius, who was looking at Minerva. "Well, you started it." He said almost apologetically.

"Sirius Black, you get this off me right now." She said in a voice that made the blood of all three 'boys' run cold.

Sirius looked at Remus who just shook his head. A number of spells were used, one of which drenched Minerva in soapy substance that made her hair fall out of its usual tight bun and form something between a bird's nest and an afro.

"Sirius." She said dangerously as he let his wand fall down at his side.

"Um, I don't know how." He said running a hand through his hair.

"You don't know," Minerva was interrupted by a small pop.

"Mistress, the Weasle-ee's are here." Kenna said before she even looked up, only doing so just as she was about to disappear into the kitchens. "M-m-mi-mistress, what happened?" she stammered as she looked between her Mistress and the three other occupants of the room.

For the second time that day Minerva hissed at Sirius, making harry and Remus bite their cheeks to stifle a giggle.

"Ah, Minerva dear, how are you?" Molly said as she was escorted in by Albus, who Harry decided was also trying to stop himself from laughing. "Sirius up to his usual tricks I see." Molly said casting a disapproving glance over at the man, who was looking decidedly sheepish by this point. "Not to worry dear." Molly said as she waved her wand, restoring Minerva's usual pristine condition, with the exception of her hair, which was now hanging freely down her back.

"I like your hair like that," Harry said shyly, making anything Minerva was about to shout at Sirius redundant as she smiled at him.

"Thank you mo mhac [_my son_]" she said with a wink.

"Everything alright my dear." Albus said with a peck on her cheek, making her blush as Molly beamed.

"Bout bloody time too." muttered Fred, who had appeared at his mother's right hand side, as George appeared at his left.

"Alright Harry?" he said with a clap on the boy's back.

"She hasn't hexed ya yet I see." Winked Fred, who dodged a hand to the back of the head from Molly as the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione arrived.

"Minerva." Hermione cried, throwing herself into her favourite Professor's arms.

"Oof." Minerva said as she caught her favourite student. "How are you piseag [_kitten_]?" she said with a kiss to Hermione's hair.

"Great. How's the holiday's going?" she said looking from Harry to Minerva. Harry nodded enthusiastically while Minerva simply kissed her hair again. "I'm sure Harry will tell you all about it later." She said with a wink to Ron, who was looking bashfully between Minerva and his older brothers who were being introduced to Sirius by Remus.

"Let's go into the grounds shall we?" Minerva said as she disentangled herself from Hermione's hug a little reluctantly. She kissed Molly's cheek and thanked her for helping her out of Sirius' mess, before greeting Arthur in much the same way, hanging back a little, ushering Harry and Hermione out of the house.

"Hello Ron." She said when she got the boy alone finally.

"Hi Minerva." He said, his ears going red as she pulled him into a hug.

"How are you?" she said as she kissed his head, just as she'd done to Hermione.

"Alright I guess," he said with a shrug, "Chudley Cannons lost again." He said with a grimace making Minerva throw her head back and laugh.

"Well what on earth did you expect my boy." She said hugging him again.

"Can we really stay for a while?" he asked after enjoying her undivided attention for a little while, smiling widely as she nodded. "Wicked." Minerva laughed again.

"Come on before your brother's and Sirius realise that they could take over the world together if they only organised themselves properly." She said with a wink, holding the door open.

The food was, as always thanks to Taran and Kenna, fantastic and everybody ate too much than was good for them.

"Urgh." Hermione moaned as she slumped into her seat. "That was yum, but I ate way too much."

"I think I will have to agree with you there my dear." Albus said chuckling as he patted his belly.

"Time for games." Sirius said, jumping out of his chair to a cacophony of groans. "Come on, this one's easy." He said pulling Remus and Harry up, the rest of the party following him.

He led them over the tree where he and Harry had arranged the balloons on the branches that morning.

"Right, everyone gets one of these." He said, handing out slingshots. Hermione and Harry both looked at him and he shrugged. "What? Muggles have some really great inventions." Harry laughed and took his, loading a paper wasp onto the elastic. "Right everyone has to stand underneath a balloon and shoot at it." Minerva glared at him.

"And what is inside the balloons Sirius Black." She said, putting her professor McGonagall glare to good use. Sirius laughed and patted her arm.

"Just sweets Minerva." He said with a wink. Minerva's eyes narrowed as she watched him wander back to his own balloon.

"Sweets, well dear boy why didn't you say so." Albus said with a chuckle, shooting a surprisingly close shot at the balloon he was under. It proved the catalyst for the rest of the party. Fred and George managed to burst theirs first, followed closely by Sirius and then Hermione, which surprised more than a few people.

"I, um, well I used to have a net door neighbour that had one of these." She said with a shrug, making everyone laugh.

The rest of the Weasley clan followed along with Harry and then it was left between Remus, Minerva and Albus.

"Come on Màthair, I thought you were the greatest Witch ever." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Humpf. I am not the greatest witch ever and I cannot believe muggles use these things to shoot at things. What on earth do they do without wands." She said as she fired a wayward shot, hitting the trunk and bouncing back down. Harry chuckled and moved over to her.

"Like this." He said, taking her hands. "Pull it back and make sure that you line it up to where it is going to be, not where it is now. And try to keep this hand still." Harry lined up her arms and helped her to shoot at hers, which exploded, reining sugar quills and ice mice onto them. "Nice job." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you mo mhac [_my son_]" she said with a grin as she sucked on a sugar quill. Molly laughed and handed her a glass of gilly water as they waited for Remus and Albus to pop their balloon. Everyone dragged their chairs over watching the two wizards struggling with their contraptions.

"Come one Moony, just hit it." Sirius called, getting a bit bored. Remus and Albus however were having loads of fun, Albus only slightly miffed at the prospect of never getting the sweets from inside his balloon. Remus managed to pop his after a few more tries, and some decent encouragement from the twins before Albus grumbled and motioned to Hermione to come over and help him.

"My dear girl, I am simply bereft." He said, trying to put on a puppy dog face, making the whole party laugh. Hermione giggled behind her hand and helped him, in much the same way that Harry had helped Minerva.

"Like this," she said as they let one fly, popping the balloon to a chorus of hoorays, only to discover that the balloon was in fact full of what looked like custard. Hermione and Albus stood spluttering for a moment as deadly silence reigned over the party as everyone looked at Sirius, open mouthed.

"What." He said with a shrug. "You didn't really expect me to not pull a prank did you?" he said looking sheepishly at Albus, who wiped some custard from in front of his eyes.

"No, I suppose not." He said, sucking a finger. "It's good custard." He said as an afterthought, just as Taran popped into view.

"Mistress, I is sorry to disturb, but has Kenna bought the custard out, I cannot," Taran stopped as he looked at the venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was coincidentally, wearing said custard. "Oh." He said with a sigh. As he popped back into the kitchens, the entire party fell about in helpless laughter.

"I do not know what you are laughing at my dear." Albus said to Minerva, suddenly standing behind her, you do not look much better yourself." He said as he grabbed her into a solid hug, smearing custard all over her robes.

The entire party would solemnly swear for the rest of their lives that Minerva McGonagall does not shriek like a banshee. But that didn't mean she didn't do it then. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard that they couldn't help the tears that were leaking form their eyes as they leant against each other. Neither of them understood what was happening when Hermione scooped up and handful and threw it at them both.

"Oi."

"Bloody Hell." Ron spluttered as the custard landed with a splat on his face. "mm, your right, good custard." He said.

The afternoon quickly descended into a rather fierce custard fight, helped along by Sirius, who vanished for a little while, returning with another bowl of the delicious stuff. Egged on by Fred and George he tiptoed up to Harry, before dumping the whole lot over his head to the guffaws of the entire party as Harry stood, completely shocked by what had just happened.

"Oh sweetie, I always knew you were delicious." Minerva said, hugging him now that she was covered in custard as well.

"Have we finished then?" Molly said looking pristinely clean compared to the rest of them. Harry could believe that no-one would dare throw custard onto the Weasley matriarch, although, before today, he would have believed the same thing of Minerva, but yet there she was.

"I think so Molly." Albus said with a smile as she waved her wand over the lot of them, removing every trace of custard there was. Taran popped back, grumbling again about custard, but simply left a bowl of jelly and a beautiful collection of cupcakes.

"Ooh yum." Hermione said, nabbing a cupcake that had a little gingerbread man on it.

"Hey." Minerva said, coming up behind her. "I believe that one was for me." Hermione took a big bite out of it and smiled cheekily at Minerva.

"You were too busy snogging Albus." She said in a soft voice, knowing that even while they were among friends, Minerva wouldn't appreciate too much ribbing about her relationship. Minerva chuckled.

"Why you little," she didn't bother to finish her sentence, deciding to instead tickle Hermione mercilessly until she gave Minerva the rest of the cupcake.

"That's not fair." Hermione said, sporting a grin to show the witch she wasn't too worried about it.

"You're right, it's not." Minerva said with a chuckle as she sucked icing off her fingers. "Time for Birthday Cake."

She disappeared for a few minutes and was followed out by the most marvellous cake, hovering in mid-air. For a moment, Harry had an awful flashback to when Dobby had dropped the cake all over Mr Mason in his second year, but the look on his mother's face drove the memories away. She set the cake onto the table and told Sirius to light the candles. Harry grinned as Minerva waved him over and he stood, encased in her arms, watching his godfather light all fourteen candles. As Sirius went to light the last candle, Minerva hugged him tightly, leaning down to whisper in this ear.

"Don't worry." She said with a kiss. Then there a giant explosion followed by a strange yelp that Harry knew could only have come from Sirius.

When Harry opened his eyes, he immediately burst out laughing. Sirius was covering in a mixture of cake and soot, and Harry knew immediately that Minerva had been working on that prank since she decided that they were throwing the party. The thought only made him laugh harder as Sirius grumbled his congratulations to Minerva, who was doubled over and leaning on Harry as she tried to stop laughing so she could breathe.

"Nice one McG." George said once everyone had calmed down and managed to serve the real cake, which was almost identical to the first one.

"Can't wait to see what happens at the wedding." Fred said with a wink at her, making her blush.

"Boys. Mind your own business." Molly snapped at them, making them duck a little. Albus simply smiled at them. Remus stood up during a lull in conversation.

"I think I'd like to make a toast." He said picking up his drink and turning to Harry, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You don't have to." Harry mumbled, smiling uncomfortably at his old Professor.

"Harry is a rather extraordinary young man. From the moment he was born he captured the hearts of everyone he came into contact with, clearly evident by the relationships he shares today." He said nodding to Sirius and them smiling at Minerva, who ran her hand through Harry's hair. He sighed momentarily as he felt her love for him and felt comforted by her reassurance. "I had the absolute pleasure to teach Harry this year and he was not only an amazing student, but a dedicated friend and a staunch supporter of everything good in the world." He said with a sad smile as he remembered how the year ended. "Harry, your parents would be so proud of you." Remus said as he raised his glass. "Happy Birthday." He sad raising his glass as Sirius stood calling out 'here, here', at the same time as everyone else did.

Darkness fell over the manor quickly and being a warm night, blankets were issued and the twins treated them to a wonderful fireworks display, despite their mother's questions as to where they got them.

"Oh if only they would put this much thought into their studies." Minerva mulled as she watched them set up their display, making Albus and their parent's chuckle.

Harry stood a little apart from everyone as he watched what was essentially, his family lying on the grass. Minerva was leaning against Albus, who had his arms wrapped protectively around her, Molly and Arthur in a similar position. He saw Sirius and Remus, perched on a bench, Sirius languidly stretching his feet out onto a stool he conjured, Remus sitting a little straighter but looking more relaxed than he'd ever seen the man. Hermione and Ron talking about something with Minerva and Albus. He was startled out of his musings as Fred and George appeared beside him, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Harry,"

"Show's about to start." They said, pushing him down next to Minerva, who placed her hand over her heart, and her scar, allowing him to feel just how much she loved him and how happy and relaxed she was feeling right at that moment, making him smile.

"Can I just say how grateful I am, to all of you." Harry said, suddenly, making everyone turn. "You're all fantastic, and I couldn't wish for a better family." He smiled at Minerva, who couldn't help a tear that rolled down her face as she nodded her agreement. They didn't need words right then, but Harry found himself being hugged to death by Molly as she also tried to surreptitiously wipe a tear of two away from her face.

"You're most welcome dear." She said kissing his head.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

"Oi," Fred said suddenly.

"What?" Ron said turning around wondering what his brother was doing as he stopped half way to lighting their fireworks display.

"We've forgotten something." George said suddenly, slapping his head.

"What?" Harry said looking around a little confused.

"Harry." Hermione said with her eyebrows raised expectantly. "You're missing something."

"Oh Hell." Minerva said suddenly, jumping up from her position. "I'll be back in a minute." She said, leaving a rather confused Harry.

"Geez mate, I knew the Dursley's were bad, but I didn't know they were this bad." Ron said with a grimace. Harry turned suddenly, as Hedwig, mysteriously appearing right at that moment, swooped down and landed on his lap, carrying a rather crumpled box with what could only have been Hagrid's scrawled writing.

"Oh," he said, suddenly understanding what everyone was talking about, he looked around a little embarrassed as everyone was smiling sadly. "I didn't expect anything, It's enough that you're all here." He said awkwardly.

"Nonsense." Minerva said suddenly from behind him, making his jump a little, as he opened Hagrid's present, a slightly worse for wear, but yummy looking cake, Happy Birthday Harry written with blue icing. He laughed as he passed Hedwig a piece of left over cake, who looked at it for a while before taking it off her owner, giving him a friendly peck before moving up to the tree above them, as if she was watching over the rest of the evening.

"Là breith sona dhuit, mo gradh. Tha gaol agam ort [_Happy Birthday, my love. I love you_]" Minerva whispered as she hugged him from behind as she made three parcels appear at his feet. Smiling he sat on the blanket and opened his presents.

Inside the bigger one was a photo album made up of photos from when he was a baby, some of them with his parents, much like Hagrid's, but this one also had photos of him Minerva. He looked up at her, returning the smile she gave him as she sat next to him. He flicked through it, noticing that towards the back of the book were photos that could only have come from her memories.

"Tapadh leat." He said quietly as he traced her face in one of the photos

"You are most welcome." She whispered, kissing his hair, "open the others." She said taking the album off him, smiling at the sad look he flashed as it was taken from his hands.

The next one was a book on how to be an Animagus and he flashed a huge smile towards Minerva, before grinning at Hermione and Ron, who were both looking equally as excited at the prospect.

"For theory only." She said sternly. "Not until you are sixteen." She said, glaring at Sirius, who was winking at Harry.

Harry turned to the last one, a small emerald envelope that he opened with care. Inside two tickets fell out. He read them, turning to Minerva in confusion.

"I'll explain after the Weasley's give you their present." She said with a nod to Ron, who handed Harry an envelope, containing another similar piece of paper.

"Quidditch World Cup is being held here this year." Ron said excitedly. "Dad got us tickets to the final." He said laughing as Fred and George high fived each other.

"The other is a ticket to the Scotland game." Minerva said with a wink. "You and I are going to watch it, even though, as Arthur kindly pointed out earlier, they will probably lose." She said throwing a glare at Arthur, who was chuckling with Albus.

"Wow." Harry said, hopping up quickly to hug the entire Weasley clan, before he hugged his mother fiercely.

"Thank you." He said in earnest looking between them all.

"These are for you." Remus said, passing him a small package. Inside were a few defense books, making Harry smile and Hermione peruse the titles, making Remus smile as well as well as a photo frame with a photo of Lily, James, Sirius and himself un front of the McGonagall Manor.

"Wow. Thanks Remus." He said, giving the man a hug, who returned it, a little awkwardly.

"I didn't get chance to go shopping." Sirius said, making everyone laugh a little, but he handed over a little package all the same.

"Oh." Harry said looking at it carefully. Inside was a pendant in the shape of Antlers, which he knew were a tribute to his father, strung along some leather. Harry pulled it over his head immediately and gave Sirius a hug. "Thanks." He said quietly, hoping Sirius knew how much it meant to him.

Hermione gave him a box of chocolate frogs and a new pair of flying gloves.

"Cheers Hermione." He said with a wink, knowing that he had complained ages ago that the ones he wore for Quidditch were getting worn.

"I'm impressed Sirius." Minerva said as she looked at Harry's pendant later.

"I always was good a transfiguration." Sirius said with a wink at Harry who giggled as Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Were you?" she said with a smirk. Sirius clutched his chest in gesture of shock.

"You wound me deeply Minerva." He said with a wink as he settled on the blankets as they finally lay back to watch the fireworks.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Minerva asked quietly as she pulled his head down onto her lap for she could run a hand through his hair, even as her other hand was intertwined with Albus' who was content so simply watch.

"It was the best ever." He said quietly with a sigh as he snuggled into Minerva's legs, jumping a little bit as the first set of fireworks exploded above them.

Taking one last look around him, he couldn't help but smile up at the stars sending a silent prayer of thanks to whoever seemed to be watching over him. As he struggled to keep he eyes open he felt Minerva kiss his forehead.

"Tha gaol agam ort." He muttered as he hugged her legs. She laughed gently as she looked around at the members of their suddenly found family. Catching Molly's eye, she smiled and Molly nodded her head.

It had been a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I noticed that in the previous chapter at one point I had Minerva **_**running her hand through Harry.**_** It's fairly obvious that I didn't mean that, so I've fixed it and now it makes a little more sense! Don't think there's anything else I need to tell you, other than THANK YOU all for reviewing…I love reviews, you're all awesome. I had no idea we were going in this direction when I started this chapter. I envisioned a Hermione chapter, and a Ron chapter and a together chapter a then Harry just decided that wasn't going to happen. I'm sure I'll manage a Ron and Min chapter later.**

**Right, other than that, have at it!**

Hermione yawned as she shuffled into the living room. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings as she walked over to table where she'd left her book last night.

"Madainn mhath piseag [_Good morning kitten_]" came a voice from behind her. Hermione squealed and threw her book into the air.

"Minerva." She squealed as she turned and saw Minerva biting her lip trying not to laugh. "Merlin you frightened me." She said, even as the older witch pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry sweetie." Minerva said as she kissed her hair. "Did you sleep well? You're up awfully early."

Hermione shrugged and picked up her book, consciously ignoring the frown her favourite teacher was giving her.

"Hermione?"

"I'm okay." She said quietly, closing herself off as Albus walked into the room.

"Ahh, here you are." He said, kissing Minerva on the forehead and winking at Hermione, who merely blushed and buried her head in her book. It was all very well knowing her Headmaster and his deputy spent nights together; Harry had caught them more than once of course, but it was completely another thing to have it in front of her. Hermione curled up tighter into herself and tried to concentrate on the book as Albus and Minerva whispered to each other, giggling now and then before Albus left the room and then the house.

"Hey." Minerva said as she sat on the arm of the chair Hermione was sitting in, trying her best to occupy as little space as possible. Hermione frowned as she concentrated on her book. Minerva laughed gently and placed her hand on Hermione's arm. "Sweetheart, I think reading works better when the book is this way up." She said kindly as she turned the book the right way around for Hermione.

Hermione's face flushed the colour of a beetroot as she dropped her head.

"Hermione look at me." Minerva said, placing two fingers gently under the girls chin, lifting her gaze toward Minerva's eyes. "What's wrong?" Hermione shrugged and sniffed a little as she squirmed in her seat. Minerva clicked her tongue and pulled Hermione over to the couch. She pulled her down next to her and patted her knee as she called for Taran.

"Could we have some tea please Taran?" The elf bowed his head and left in a pop, reappearing moments later with the items. "Thank you." Minerva smiled as she poured a tea for herself and Hermione, who was still avoiding her eyes. Passing her a cup, Minerva leaned back on the sofa and let Hermione think. There was something on the girl's mind and experience, especially with Hermione had told her that she had pushed enough and that Hermione was merely gathering her thoughts as she stared into the tea cup in her hands. As the girl took a sip, Minerva smiled to herself.

"I, I miss my family." Hermione said in a small voice. Minerva watched her as she frowned. "Not that I want to leave here," she said hurriedly, relieved when Minerva nodded encouragingly. "They aren't part of my world anymore and I miss when we were just normal, not that you'd really understand but at the party yesterday I realized I have a new family." Hermione sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just feel bad I guess."

Minerva nodded as she realised what Hermione was struggling with. She put her arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into her side, smiling as Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Hermione, piseag [_kitten_], that's completely normal. Especially for students that come from completely muggle backgrounds. Your parents will never understand everything you do. But they will always love you and will always understand how brilliant you are." She said placing a little kiss on the girls' forehead. "As for a new family, maybe it might be easier to consider it another half of your family. And as Harry and I get things sorted and everything settles down and you start spending more time here with Harry, I would be more than delighted to have your parents over for dinner." She said, smiling widely as Hermione's head shot up, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Really?" Hermione said. Minerva laughed. "But they're muggles." She said, feeling as though the Professor was simply offering out of courtesy.

"I have to welcome every muggle born to the school. I am quite used to muggles my dear." She said with a wink. "Plus we would have a lot to talk about." She said again making Hermione frown.

"Surely you don't want to know what the purpose of a rubber ducky is?" Hermione said, her eyebrows creeping to her forehead making Minerva throw her head back and laugh.

"No mo gradh [_my love_] your parents and I would never run out of things to talk about because we share one thing in common." Hermione studied her professor's face as she tried to work out what it was. Chewing her lip thoughtfully she pondered what it would be, giving up with a shrug as Minerva tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You, piseag [_kitten_]." She said with a smile, making Hermione blush, reminding Minerva of how Hermione blushed when Albus had come into the room earlier. "And what was that this morning?" she said frowning a little as Hermione buried her face in her shoulder. "I thought you were okay with seeing Albus out of school."

"I am." Hermione blusters, a little scandalised that her favourite teacher would think that she wasn't okay with seeing teachers out of school. "That wasn't it." She said quietly, still reusing to look at her teacher.

"What is it then?" Minerva said, stroking Hermione's hair, not really understanding what the problem was.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said snuggling further into Minerva's side, who smiled.

"Hey, none of that, what's wrong?" They sat in silence again, Hermione fidgeting at the thought that she actually was going to have to explain to her head of house what the problem was.

"I, it's." Hermione sighed and mumbled into Minerva's shoulder. "Hewashereinthemorning." She said quickly making Minerva giggle.

"I have rather good hearing mo gradh [_my love_], but even I cannot tell what you just said." She said, lifting Hermione's face from her shoulder. She smiled gently as Hermione blushed again, refusing to meet her eyes. "Take a deep breath and try again." Hermione did as she was told and then repeated herself slowly.

"He was still here in the morning." Hermione said shyly. Minerva sat for a moment, then nodded once, comprehension dawning on her as she realised what Hermione had a problem with.

"Oh." Hermione shrugged and tucked her head back under Minerva's chin. Minerva sat for a moment chewing her lip. "Is," she paused, thanking her many years of teaching for preparing her for this. She grinned a little as she remembered having a similar kind of conversation with Lily about James. "Is that a problem?" she said cautiously, hoping desperately that the young girl would be alright with it. While she was only a novice at loving relationships, Hermione reminded her a lot of herself and Lily and she truly loved the girl.

"Um, no." Hermione said, shaking her head definitely, "It's just, I dunno. It's one thing knowing it, and one thing seeing it I guess." Hermione said, lifting her head a smiling at her teacher as she realised she was making her worry.

"I understand piseag [_kitten_]." Minerva said kissing her forehead. "You know you can always talk to me about these things don't you." She said smiling again as Hermione blushed even deeper than before.

"Oh, I don't think I'll need that." Hermione said awkwardly. "It's not like anyone will ever be interested with me." She said evenly. Minerva balked at the realisation at just how little Hermione thought of herself.

"Young lady let me tell you something." She fixed Hermione with s lightly less caustic version of her Professor McGonagall stare. "You are a beautiful young lady and a truly amazing witch." She paused to make sure that Hermione was listening to her. "And don't let anyone, including yourself, tell you otherwise. Is that understood?" she said tapping Hermione's nose making her smile a smile that lit up the whole room.

"Oh, no I'm not, I," Minerva glared at her, making Hermione squirm a little.

"Hermione." Minerva said her eyebrow lifting as she demanded, silently, that Hermione conform to her view. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said cheekily as they both fell about laughing.

They were interrupted by Harry and Ron, who walked into the room, looking a little uncomfortable as they watched the two witches giggling.

"Um, morning." Harry said, looking at the two witches for signs of a curse, or at least one of Fred and George's new Wizard's Wheezes that they'd explained to the boys the day before.

"Oh, madainn mhath." Minerva said getting up at hugging her son and then Ron, who leaned into the embrace, loving the attention he got from her when the four of them were alone. "Who's hungry?" she said.

"RON." Harry and Hermione said together making everyone laugh as Ron just looked at them and shrugged.

"Ah, a Weasley boy, of course." Minerva said with a wink to Ron who grinned as his stomach rumbled, making everyone giggle again. She glanced into the hallway. "Where is your godfather?" she asked Harry, who shrugged. "Well, it's a lovely morning and the table is still set up outside, how about we have breakfast out there?" she asked the kids, who nodded and ran outside, wondering if anyone missed any of the sweets from yesterday's balloon game. "Ah, ah ah." Minerva said, closing the door with a wave of her hand before they could exit the house. "Everyone upstairs and changed before we eat please, and I shall go and brave your godfather." She said to Harry, who hugged her again, whispering in her ear.

"I had the best day yesterday. I love living with you."

Minerva smiled and kissed Harry's hair before he ran up the stairs following her friends. She was constantly amazed at how different her life had become in as little as a year. She thought that many years ago that a family was unattainable, and then she had met Lily along with all four of the Marauder's, even though she wasn't close to Peter.  
>'Traitorous bastard' she thought with a grimace. She knew that if she ever caught sight of the little weasel she'd kill him herself.<p>

Minerva shook her head before she got to Sirius' door, knowing that with all the problems Sirius had he didn't need this as well. She'd been keeping an eye on him lately and wasn't pleased with how much brooding he was doing. Seeing Remus yesterday was good, and he loosened up a little with the twins, but it was very unusual that he would not be up already. She knocked on the door.

"Sirius?" She cracked the door, calling out again, frowning as she got no reply.

Poking her head around the door she peeked into the room, finding the bed slept in but unoccupied. She walked into the room, looking around for a note, knowing that when they were younger and disappeared during the night they'd usually leave a note. She cursed under her breath as she couldn't find one. Rolling her eyes, she made the bed almost automatically, even though she hadn't made her bed in more years than she wanted to think about. She frowned again as she realised that the action held no pain for her and she realised that her back and hips hadn't troubled her for weeks. Making a mental note to talk to Poppy about it, she left Sirius' room and joined 'her kids' outside for their breakfast.

Ron was already stuffing his face, making Minerva smile, while Harry and Hermione waited for her, rolling her eyes as Ron hummed his love of food.

"Did you find him?" Harry said, searching his mother's face. Minerva winked at him, but shook her head.

"Sorry mac [_son_], I'm not sure where he is. James, Remus and him used to leave a note when they left at all hours of the night, but I couldn't find one." Harry frowned as his imagination ran away with his thoughts.

"But where is he?" Harry asked Minerva, his breakfast forgotten as he imagined all the things that could have happened. "What if he has been captured? What if he is lost or hurt? Where's Buckbeak?" Minerva smiled a little as she watched her son panic before she moved over to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Harry, look at me please." He complied, but was wearing a deep frown on his forehead as he tried to stem the flow of awful thoughts that were overwhelming him. "Harry." Minerva smoothed his forehead gently, gasping a little at the emotions that hit her when she touched his skin.  
>"Harry baby, calm down. Sirius is probably just off camping, or he's visiting Remus, or he's gone to see the twins about those things that they have spent the last few weeks inventing," she glanced at Ron, directing her next comment at him, "and don't think I don't know about them." She grinned as Ron gulped his eggs down, grinning a little embarrassed by his brother's, but quite a lot more amused that they'd been found out already.<br>"Harry, Sirius is a big boy, and he has lived long enough outrunning the entire Ministry. I am not worried, and I won't be worried until at least the day after tomorrow." Harry looked like he was going to say something, but she placed a finger on his lips, indicating that she hadn't finished.  
>"Gabh mo creideas mac [<em>Trust me son<em>] Sirius will be fine, and he will be back." She ruffled Harry's hair and served him some porridge.  
>"I mean, look what he has to come back to." Kissing his forehead she returned to her seat, winking at Hermione, who was smiling at her as she ate her breakfast.<p>

Hedwig used that moment to drop a letter on Minerva's lap and she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she saw the seal. Harry, Ron and Hermione all grinned when they saw her smile change.

"Who's that off Màthair?" Harry asked innocently, his worries put aside for a moment as he started to tease his mother a little.

"Do you reckon anyone would believe us if we told them?" Ron asked Hermione, who was trying not to giggle as Minerva looked up from the parchment, wondering what the three kids were talking about.

"Not a chance." Harry said with a grin.

"Believe what mo chlann [_my children_]," finally looking up from her letter, her smile faltering as she looked at all three of them smirking at her. "Believe what?"

"That you're such a big softie." Harry said unable to control his laughter anymore as the other two laughed as well.

"Oh be quiet." Minerva said, blushing a little at their teasing. She threw a bread roll at Harry, sconning him on the head before watching it as it bounced nearer to Ron.

"Thanks Minerva." He said as he started eating it, making everyone fall about laughing again.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione said shaking her head. "You're hopeless." She said with a look at him that made Minerva smile. Ron was completely oblivious, but it seemed as though Hermione was a little bit enamoured by Ron. She realised that she was staring and went back to her breakfast as the three continued talking about the party the day before, making a mental note to keep an eye on the two. Knowing what was coming in the school year she knew it had the potential to cause heartbreak, balls always bought the best and worst out in the students. She only hoped that her kids would escape any heartbreak.

"Mistress?" Kenna interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she said, not really paying attention.

"Mistress, a muggles be walking close to the boundary." Kenna said, finally jolting Minerva out of her thoughts.

"What?" She sat for a moment focussing on her senses, realising that she had been so deep in thought she hadn't felt the wards humming. "Bother." She smiled at the three and stood. "Kenna, stay with the children please." She said, changing into her tabby form as she ran towards where the boundary was humming the most.

"Humpf." Harry grumbled. "We're not children." Harry said grumbling a little as he watched his mother run off.

"Mistress just looking outs for the precious ones." Kenna said patting Harry on the arm. Hermione grinned behind her hand at the scandalous look Harry had on his face.

"What if she gets hurt?" Hermione scoffed.

"Minerva is one of, if not THE most powerful witch in the wizarding world. I think she'll be alright Harry." Hermione said with a grin at Ron, who nodded his agreement, even as he eyed the last sausage.

"Yeah, after Dumbledore, it's pretty much Minerva as far as power goes." Ron said with a shrug, chewing on the last sausage contentedly.

"And Voldemort." Harry said quietly, making Kenna squeak and Ron choke on the sausage.

"I really wish you wouldn't say his name." Ron said, finally getting his breathing under control.

"Master Harry should not speak such an evil name." Kenna agreed. "Headmasters be the only one I heard say such a name and it makes Kenna shiver." The little house elf hugged her arms around her as if warding off a cold wind.

"Sorry Kenna, but the wizard is scary enough, we shouldn't fear his name as well." Harry said, Hermione agreeing with him.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear itself." She said, repeating the line she always used for this situation.

"Yous are much more braver than Kenna." The house elf said with a shrug. "He is a bad one. Worst than the last one." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Was it bad when Grindelwald was in power?" Hermione asked, eager to know a little more about the time that no-one really seemed to talk about, except in comparison to the time when Voldemort was in power.

"Lots and lots died." She said. "Kenna was only a tiny elf at the time, but Taran was not. He was in the house when Mistress came home. All her family went out and only Mistress came back." Kenna said, wiping a tear away. The whole party jumped as Taran popped into view.

"Kenna, kitchens." He said with a scowl, making Kenna nod slowly and disappear.

"I'm sorry Taran, it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked." Hermione said quickly before he disappeared again. "Please don't take it out on her." Taran regarded the witch before him, realising how much she was like the Mistress before the dark times they had just been discussing. He nodded, but refrained from saying anything and disappeared, leaving three rather depressed teenagers.

"Bloody hell." Ron said sitting back in his chair as they realised that one day Minerva had a family and the next she was all that was left. Hermione looked as if she was going to cry and Harry just looked sick.

"I, I." Hermione tried to find something to say, but came up empty as they sat around staring at nothing.

"We'll have to tell her we know." Harry said quietly, knowing that Minerva would be able to feel the immense sadness welling up in his chest.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said suddenly. She left the boys and retreated into the house. Minerva appeared to the table not long after looking suspiciously between the two boys.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, studying the sad looks on the boy's faces. She had felt the little tendrils of sadness prickle her scar while she was conversing with the farmer that lived on the farm behind McGonagall Manor's lands. Now she took a look at him she realised that this had nothing to do with Sirius and was something more. Ron was sporting a similar facial expression and she could only guess that Hermione had retreated to the library. "Did you upset her?" she frowned at the boys, who both shook their heads, refusing to meet her eyes. Becoming a little frustrated, she sat down and turned her famous glare on them. "One of you will tell me what on earth has you looking like someone has died right now." She said, noticing that they both flinched a little when she said that. "Ron?" he shook his head and Harry nodded to him. Minerva watched the boy retreat into the house, smiling a little at the friendship the boys had, so similar to James and Sirius. "Harry?"

"Kenna told us what happened." Harry said softly, making Minerva lean forward, even with her slightly superior hearing, thanks to her Animagus traits.

"What happened when?"

"When you went out with a family and came back without one." Harry said, unable to stop his voice from wavering. Minerva went cold as she recalled that day, trembling slightly she stood, intending to give Kenna a piece of her mind. Harry mirrored the action and moved in front of her.

"It wasn't Kenna's fault, we asked if Grindelwald was worse than Voldemort and she let it slip. I'm sorry Màthair." He said quickly, watching her closely. She paused, before nodding once, disappearing into her Animagus form again and running up the tree beside them into the branches at the top of the tree.

He found Ron and Hermione in the library looking worried.

"We really messed up." He said to them, both of them looking ill. "We should have just asked her. At least she could have said no."

"She'll be right mate." Ron said, clapping his friend on the back. "She probably hasn't thought about it for a while and it's overwhelmed her." Harry shifted uncomfortably as the bond scar prickled with her immense sadness.

"She's sad." He said forlornly as he slumped onto the sofa, next to his two best friends. They sat in silence for a while, Hermione trying to read and Ron trying to get a scarp piece of parchment to turn into a quaffle with Hermione occasionally clicking her tongue as he set it on fire for the second time.

"Honestly Ronald." She said shaking her head, showing her the proper wand movements.

Harry couldn't bring himself to join in the extra-curricular lesson and he walked to the window seat, slumping down and looking out of the window at the loch.

"What if I've lost her?" Harry said suddenly, interrupting the two behind him.

"Nah, she's bound to ya mate." Ron said "You can't lose her." Ron said flinching as Hermione slapped his arm scowling at his lack of empathy.

"Harry, it'll be fine. She loves you and she's just upset." Harry shook his head and stood up.

"But Sirius has left and Minerva's angry at me and I, I mean, what if I die? What if He comes back and I die, what she is supposed to do then?" Harry stood suddenly, making Ron and Hermione lean back at the suddenness. "I have to go." He said suddenly, pushing past them as they stood trying to understand what he's just said.

"Harry?" Hermione started as they both turned to follow him.

"Harry, mate, wait." They reached Harry's room as he was packing a backpack and reaching for his broom.

"I'm leaving." he said, turning to them, a look of determination on his face. "Are you coming or not?" he said, walking out of the door. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, each with a look of frustration on their faces.

"She's going to kill us." Ron said as they shared a look.

"Yeah, but at least we can say we were making sure Harry didn't get into trouble." She said, following Harry. Ron followed not a second later shaking his head.

"Yeah like we did for the last three years." He mumbled, running to catch up with them.

They managed to get outside the wards on the far side of the property, thanks to the boundary tour Minerva had taken Harry on in the previous week. As they passed through the magical boundary Harry didn't even pause as he continued to walk through the valley of Glencoe, paying little attention to anything around him as he walked further and further away from the one person he had found everything he wanted in. He knew though that if he died, which, if you took into account the last three years the chances were better than most, it would kill her. And he would rather her be sad for a while than dead. Squaring his shoulders and throwing a glare at Hermione and Ron, who were lagging behind he strode off into the Scottish Countryside, each step taking him further and further away from the woman he had come to love as his mother.

"Like I said," Ron whispered to Hermione, who just looked sick as they trudged behind Harry. "She is going to murder us."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Haha, I read through this for the first time as a whole today. Kids - re-reading your work is very important. At one stage, I had Taran appearing with tea and biscuits no less than three times in the same twenty minutes, and then he arrived with sandwiches not long after. They must have been extremely hungry that day lol so always read through your work before you hand it in. Although it was quite funny, so I'm not that worried :D  
>After a lot of reserach, Fort WilliamWilliam's Fort is an actual fort where a massacre took place in Glencoe although I have obviously tweaked it a little (well, maybe I haven't but is muggles wouldn't be privy to the information would we). Once again I stumbled onto these random facts that happened to have fit the story perfectly. Thank you universe lol  
>===That was my original AN but I feel I should put a new one in here…As I wrote this chapter, it kind of took on a new twist and I don't know if I've gone too far…I think it works. I'm not going to make it too involving, like before I'm going to keep the main plotlines from the stories, but maybe it will come into use later. Let me know if it is too much and I'll try again. :D If at first you don't succeed, throw it away and pretend like it never happened. ===  
>Make sure you all thank Spin84 in your reviews (make sure you review lol)! Without her, I'd be a hysterical blob and you would have no chapter…oh and she's the one that pointed out that I called Ron Rona and referred to him as a she in the last chapter (after I just told you all to check your work…a wee bit embarrassing there)<strong>

**So thank you Spin**

"Harry, wait." Hermione called as he got further away from them again.

"Hermione, if you are coming, you might as well keep up." Harry said tersely, glaring at her as he waited for her and Ron to catch up.

They'd been walking nearly all afternoon and Hermione and Ron were not feeling any better about the situation than they were when they'd left the manor.

"Easy mate." Ron said with a frown. Harry sighed his frustration into the wind and slumped onto the ground.

"This is stupid." He said grumpily.

"Yeah it is." Ron said staring pointedly at him. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron silencing him with a glare that Ron thought was eerily similar to Minerva's.

"Harry. Can we go back now?" she said gently. Harry groaned and flopped back onto the heather that only moments before was holding them back from walking. He mumbled something as he lay there looking at the clouds, remembering the time Minerva and Sirius and he had lain watching the clouds change their shapes. For the first time since he left the wards, he realised what an idiot he was.

"Oh my god, what have we done." He said sadly. Ron just shook his head while Hermione patted his leg gently as she sat in the heather taking a well-earned breather. "I don't even know where we are." He said with a groan.

"She is soo going to kill us." Ron said shaking his head, earning himself another glare from Hermione.

Harry sat up and looked around. They'd lost sight of the Manor earlier in the day and now he was looking for something, anything that looked familiar. The problem was, he had only been outside the wards twice, both times turning out to be completely unconducive to looking at the scenery. He felt completely foolish for letting his emotions ruling his coming sense and dragging his friends along with him. He mostly felt awful for leaving Minerva right when she was most distraught. His heart clenched as he thought about how he'd left her. She was going to completely hate him.

Minerva sat on the top most branches, her paws curled up under her chin, her whiskers twitching in her sorrow and her tail twitching slightly as the breeze. It had been so long since she had thought of her family and it had hit her harder than it had ever done before. She pondered whether this was because she had made herself a family, just like her mother had wanted to all those years ago. Of course she hadn't come back to the manor completely without her family, her sister had survived, but had taken her own life a few years later after many tries, Minerva usually the one that had to coax her away from the edge of life and death. She moaned in her cat form, letting out a mournful yowl as she remembered coming home from a mission and finding her sister had killed herself. She'd spent years closing herself off from everyone she'd ever known, becoming a beacon for herself. Coping, managing and realising that she didn't need anyone or anything to keep her going. She'd found her strength in the lonely years that followed.

She hadn't dated like her peers, Poppy often tried to set her up with different men, one of which nearly caused her to stop speaking to Poppy for a time. She stopped trying after that.

She had been completely alone and was thankful for it. The only people she admitted into her life had been Poppy and Albus.

Then Lily walked through the doors of Hogwarts and Minerva was captivated. The little girl was wide eyed, eagerly taking in everything around her and she couldn't help the little smile on her face as she watched the inquisitive girl. For a moment as she stood watching Lily she thought that this little girl was exactly how she had imagined her own children would have been, had she had any. She remembered watching her grow, and becoming closer to her. She remembered the feeling of the little girl in her arms when she needed comfort, and the discussions she had when Lily grew older, on anything from boys to transfiguration, to charms, something Lily had a particular talent for. She closed her eyes as the tree swayed. That had been the first time in a long time her heart had warmed. And it had burned brightly for the whole gang.

"Tabby?"

Minerva sat up, peering down through the trees. Albus was standing at the bottom wearing a decidedly worried facial expression. She scampered down the tree, transforming as she landed in front of him, sinking into his embrace, her head resting against his chest.

"Oh Albus." She whispered as she listened to his heartbeat. He stood holding her for a moment, a lifetime of being close to her told him how she was feeling. He shifted a little, lifting her face and kissing her lips sweetly.

"Love, where are the children?" he said, not wishing to worry her, but unable to stop the little tendrils of unease currently tightening around his heart. Minerva looked stricken.

"What do mean, where are the children?" she said pulling out of her arms. He frowned.

"They aren't in the house." He said carefully.

"Well, they're probably around here somewhere." She said looking around, as if the three of them would suddenly appear right next to them. "Did you check the library?" Albus merely nodded as those tendrils of unease turned into knots. "Taran?" she shrieked getting slightly closer to panicking.

"Mistress?" he said as he appeared, a glower resting on his face.

"Taran what is wrong?" she said, thrown a little by his facial expression.

"Nothing Mistress, I was talking to Kenna." He said, his mistresses face showing a glimmer of understanding. Minerva nodded.

"I understand that it is not Kenna's fault Taran." She said gently, not wanting to tread on the toes of her most loyal house elf, but not wanting the smaller elf to suffer too much.

"House Elfs should not be talking about their mistress' business." Taran said, in a tone of voice that showed his age.

"And children can be awfully disarming Taran. Don't be too harsh. The children are as much to blame as Kenna is." She said sagely. Taran merely nodded and stood waiting for orders. Minerva blinked at him for a moment before remembering what he was doing here. "Oh, where are the children Taran?"

Taran opened his mouth to answer, faltering slightly as he realised he could not detect them within the wards. He frowned, this time out of confusion. He could not feel Master Harry anywhere.

"I, I am not sure Mistress." He said, thoroughly confused. Minerva stared at Albus who simply sighed and closed his bright blue eyes.

"Albus where are they?" she said, panic seeping into her voice as she gripped his arm.

"I don't know love, but we will find them." He said nodding to Taran, who disappeared, reappearing with Dobby moments later.

"Headmaster." Dobby said reverently, bowing until his floppy ears rested on the grass. Seeing Minerva Dobby's face cracked into a smile. "Mistress." He said with a bow equally low. "It is good you are taking care of my friend Harry Potter." He said ignoring the urgency of the situation.

"Dobby, I need you and Taran to find Harry. He is missing along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Dobby nodded, still smiling as if he had not a care in the world. The eccentric house elf patted Minerva's hand gently, his big claws clacking together as he did.

"Do not worry, we will find Harry Potter." He said, disappearing the instant he finished talking leaving Taran rolling his eyes for a moment before following the other elf, muttering about free elves.

"Albus what if something happens to them?" she asked, the icy feeling of dread curling around her heart.

"We'll find him love." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms. "In the meantime I would life for you to try something." She nodded against his neck. "Let's go inside."

Harry glared at Ron as he tripped again, sprawling out on the heather as he groaned.

"Ow." He said, picking little bits of bark and dirt from his palm. "Who's idea was this again?" he grumbled as Hermione hit his arm, trying to get him to shut up.

"Ron stop." She hissed as Harry stalked off again towards the top of the small hill they were trying to get up in order to get their bearings. "It's bad enough without your stupid comments." She said, keeping an eye on Harry as she extended her hand to pull Ron up, blushing as he stumbled into her.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about how lost we are and how many things could eat us when night falls." He said, his voice pitching a little higher as he looked around.

"Honestly Ron, don't you read anything." She said shaking her head. "There's not much that could seriously hurt us." She said matter of factly. "There are a few things to watch out for, but there are no dragons and the only Acromantua that anyone knows about is Aragog and we all know where he is." Supressing a smile as Ron shivered.

"Great, bring up the giant spider as we rush to find somewhere to stay for the night, lost in the Scottish wilderness." He said rolling his eyes as they made it up to the top of the hill where Harry was standing surveying the scenery. "Found home yet?" Ron said scathingly.

"No." Harry snapped. "But I found something else." He said pointing towards the ruins of a castle not far away.

"Oh, that could be William's fort." Hermione said looking at the boys and rolling her eyes once more as they simply stared blankly at her. "Honestly." She muttered. "There was a massacre back in the 1600's one clan killed the other or something like that. That looks like the place where it happened. I read about it in muggle primary school, but I have seen the name crop up in a few texts I was reading for fun back at Hogwarts." The boys rolled their eyes this time as they imagined her surrounded by copious volumes of dusty books in the library back at school. "It's suggested, but not said outright that one clan were wizards. But of course after Grindelwald and then the whole 'other one'," she said looking pointedly at Harry, "the ministry doesn't like to make too much of a point saying that wizards killed some muggles, not even back in the dark ages."

"Well, thanks for the history lesson." Harry said a little harsher than he really wanted to, "but I'm going over there before night falls." He said taking off down the hill. Ron patted Hermione's shoulder as she watched their friend walk away.

"Don't worry about it 'mione. He's just cranky because he thinks Minerva is going to kill him." He said with a grin as Hermione shook her head. "Look at it this way. At least we can't lose house points." He said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione grinned a little before joining him, walking towards the abandoned building where they would be staying for the night.

Harry paused as he looked around at the old stone. His skin was tingling a little as he stood there and he could have sworn he saw movement behind one of the walls.

"Harry?" Hermione said, shocking him out of his caution.

"Geez, Hermione." He said nudging her with his shoulder as he calmed his breathing. She grinned and nudged him back.

"Sorry." She muttered, happy that Harry seemed to be a little bit more relaxed now that they had found somewhere to stay.

"No worries." He said with a smile looking around, "do you guys feel that?" he said shivering a little.

Hermione frowned as he shivered, touching his arm, getting a static shock from him, yelping as she drew back her hand.

"Ow." She said shaking her hand. "Feel what Harry? It's just static." she said, even as she shook the smarting pain from her hand.

"No, it's like a tingling sensation on your skin. A bit like the wards back at the manor." He said with a frown, not realising that the feelings were similar until he said it out loud.

"Maybe it's warded?" Ron said with a shrug, looking around. Hermione frowned.

"But who would ward it?" Hermione said, "The Ministry?" she said, looking at Ron, who shrugged, looking blank.

"Well, I for one am going to look around." Harry said, getting a little thrill of excitement as he looked at what was left of the building.

"Harry, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Hermione said, "I mean, if it's warded, it has to be for a specific reason, don't you think? There could be powerful curses still at work here, or traps." Ron snorted.

"Traps, where do you think we are Egypt?" Ron said smiling as he remembered Fred and George's antics from last year.

"You know what I mean, it could be dangerous." She said looking around a little nervous. "And, we can't use magic." She said, remembering the statute for underage magic they were bound by.

"So you want to just sit out here and wait then do you?" Harry said. Hermione frowned at him.

"I don't like you when you are angry at yourself." She said, pushing past him onto the ruins, clambering over a particularly large section of wall and down the other side. Harry turned to Ron who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me mate, I agree with her." He said, following Hermione over the stone.

Harry stood for a moment realising that he was being awful to his friends. They didn't have to stay with him, but they had, and they had come with him, even though they had known Minerva would be angry with them, especially when he had disregarded her feelings momentarily. He felt even worse now, knowing that Minerva would be angry with all three of them when she found them.

He clambered over the rock and slid down the other side leaning against the rock between his two best friends.

"Sorry guys." He said quietly. Ron just punched his arm and Hermione threw him a small smile. He stood, pulling them both up with him.

"If we are really doing this, I think we should be careful." Hermione said, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "Having said that, try not to use your wands." She said rolling her eyes when Ron looked excited. "The last thing we need is to be carted off by the Ministry."

"Right." Ron said looking around.

Harry paused as he looked around, getting that feeling that someone was watching him. He suddenly felt that this would possibly be a bad idea.

"Anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Harry said through a shiver as he looked into the broken building.

"Not really." Ron said looking around. "There's a building over there that looks a little safer than this one." He said pointing a little way away. "This one looks like it's about to come down around our ears." He said, shifting slightly as dust fell down onto them.

"Right." Harry said leading the way to the other building. "Best leave our stuff here then." He said, dumping his bag on the ground. "Let's look around."

Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered the ruins for a short while, Harry peering behind him every now and then completely unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched still. Not noticing Ron and Hermione moving away, he turned a corner finding himself alone in the ruins.

"Ron? Hermione?" he called, looking around, not understanding where his friends could have gone. His skin tingled as he moved down the half formed corridor, gripping his wand tightly. He came to a fully formed room. Opening the door carefully he glanced around, finding a grand table, completely round in shape. "Nice." He muttered as he wandered into the room.

The table seated thirteen people and at every place there was a chair, each one ornately carved, some with things he recognised; a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven. He studied the other chairs, carved with other things he vaguely recognised, but didn't know the significance of. The table was beautiful, perfectly polished ebony overlayed with an exact copy of the scar on his chest, each setting with a wand place carved into the wood. A thought occurred to him as he studied the room and he frowned.

"I thought Arthur had the round table." He said to himself as he ran his fingers along the table, starting when the middle of the table erupted into flames. A very, very old House Elf popped into view.

"Master." It said bowing until its face was squashed into the dirt covering the floor making the frail looking elf cough. Harry knelt quickly and pulled its body back to a standing position.

"Um, Hi." He said gazing at the house elf. It was much older than any elf he had ever seen and it occurred to Harry that it perhaps had an unnaturally long life due to come enchantment. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What's your name?" The elf looked so shocked it fell to the floor with a little thump. Harry was by its side in an instant and helped it to its feet again.

"M-master?" it said, tears welling up in its eyes. Harry wanted to roll his eyes as he recalled some of Dobby's finer moments back at Privet Drive when he showed kindness to the oppressed elf.

"It's okay." He said gently kneeling on the floor next to the wizened elf. This seemed to jar the elf a little and he drew himself up as much as he could.

"My name is Sawney and it is an honour to serve the House of Merlin." He said in a proud voice.

"Um, I'm not really sure what is going on here." Harry said awkwardly. "Màthair is the one related to Merlin, not me." He said shrugging. The house elf immediately decided he liked the boy and motioned for him to follow him through a door that had just opened up behind them.

"This is Merlin's castle. I have been waiting a very long time for Merlin's heir to come back to reclaim the house." Sawney said gently. "I have been alone for a very long time." He said sadly. They came to the end of the hallway and the elf drew a claw down the door frame, pushing slightly on the door opening it inwards and only smiling slightly as a gasp came for Harry's mouth. Inside was a room bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Whoa." Harry whispered, wishing Hermione and Ron were with him. Realising at once that they were not he turned to the elf who seemed content to rest for a moment. "Um, where are my friends?" he said with a frown.

"They are safe outside the castle. They may not enter until the bond has been formed." Sawney said and Harry frowned.

"What bond?" he said studying the elf.

"Beannachd Merlin." The elf said regally as the room before Harry spun, "it's time." He heard the elf say as Harry's vision went dark suddenly.

Minerva let Albus lead her into her sitting room, pulling the cushions from the sofa.

"Remember when you were training to be an Animagus?" he said gently, sitting her down in the middle of the pile. "Remember when we used to sit for hours trying to clear our minds?" Minerva nodded with a frown. She didn't want to be clearing her mind, she wanted to be out looking for her son. "Tabby, I need you to focus. Clear your mind of everything except the love you have for Harry. Only the love. Not the worry, or the anger, or the annoyance." Minerva snorted a little, rolling her eyes as Albus smiled a little. "Just the love."

Minerva settled on the cushions, sitting cross legend and breathing deeply, just like she had all those years ago. This time it was different. It was easier to do somehow. She focussed on Harry and how much she loved him and she felt her scar warm. She smiled, despite her meditation and felt herself being pulled from every direction.

"Albus, I, something is happening." She said, worry edging into her voice.

"Go with it Tabby, go to your boy." She heard Albus said gently, somewhere far away. She felt a sharp tug and suddenly she was on the ground in front of a stunned Harry and rather ugly and very old House Elf.

"Harry, bloody Potter." She almost yelled as she got up off the floor and caught sight of her surrounds. "Where on earth are we?" sobering quickly as she looked around.

**A/N: I hope you like it lol  
>All of my house elf names have meaning by the way.<br>Taran means thunder – he can be kind of thunderous lol  
>Kenna means hadsomefair-looking – I imagine her as a cute looking little house elf  
>Sawney is a pet form of the name Alaisdair – defender of men <strong>

**Purely on another subject if you are a member of Pottermore and your name is FlameNettle152 OR ProphecyStorm210 OR NifflerWingo60 OR ThornLumos123 OR QueenSeeker172 let me know who you are. I hate the way you can't chat on Pottermore, but that doesn't really matter here does it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Phew what an effort that turned out to be. Have you guys any idea how hard it is to try and form a Gaelic ****sentence?**** I'm shattered ****lol All**** for the love of it I suppose. Some of it is wrong. I know this, but can't figure out how to make it right. I took some liberties with the translations as well. Some English words don't translate across but what I've given is mainly accurate.  
>Anyway, as always Thank you to the awesome awesomeness that is Spin84. Without her help this chapter probably wouldn't make much sense at all. <strong>

**Oh, just so you know I have uploaded an interpretation, or as near as I can get to it, to what Merlin's table looks like, along with what everyone's emblems/crests are (original Tri Fir Dheug). It's over on my blog page under FanFiction stories. The link is on my fanfiction profile page if you are interested!**

"Màthair." Harry called, throwing himself into her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He kept saying into her robes. "Tha me duilich [_I'm sorry_]." Minerva held him close for a moment before pulling back so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm not impressed Harry." She said sternly and he hung his head. "There will be consequences, but for now I'll settle on you telling me where we are." Harry turned to look down at Sawney.

"We're in Merlin's home aren't we?" He asked, smiling smugly when the house elf beamed at him.

"What!" Minerva said, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "How can we be in Merlin's castle? Where on earth are we?"

"Well, we kind of got a bit lost." Harry said cautiously, "So we climbed up a hill and saw some ruins. We sort of decided to explore." Minerva paled.

"We're at Fort William aren't we?" She whispered, taking note of the house elf, who simply nodded happily. "Harry, we can't be here, it's dangerous." She said looking around and drawing her wand.

"Mistress Minerva will not be needing her wand." Sawney said merrily, snapping his fingers. Minerva gasped as her wand disappeared.

"Harry get behind me." She said pushing him behind her body. He chuckled a little and squeezed her hand trying to convey a sense of calm. He could feel her emotions swirling and it warmed his heart. He thought again just how stupid he was for leaving.

"I think if he'd have wanted to harm me Màthair, he would have done it in the time we spent together before you got here." He said gently, smiling as Sawney gasped and looked horrified at the two people before him.

"No Mistress, I would never, Sawney would never ever hurt the Master or the Mistress. Never never never!" He said and Harry had flashbacks to when Dobby had spoken ill of the Malfoys during his second year.

"Easy there Sawney." He said gently patting the elf on the head. "Màthair is just a little over protective." He said grinning at her.

"As well I should be with a son like you." She said arching an eyebrow.

"Can she see the table?" Harry asked Sawney, who looked troubled for a moment but then nodded, gesturing back the way they had just come.

"Merlin's beard." Minerva said as she witnessed the same room Harry had not long before. Sawney giggled a little before looking troubled again and Harry patted his head again, seemingly calming the elf down. "I've never before, I didn't think it was real, they were stories, fairy tales." She babbled on and on as she circled the ebony table, inlaid with wand placements at all thirteen spaces. "It was Merlin's knights, not Arthur's, wasn't it?" She said shakily as she traced the carving on the chair in front of her. Sawney nodded.

"Thirteen once sat at this table. Thirteen brave and noble." He walked around to the chair Minerva was standing next to stroking a claw down the side of the chair, filling the inlay of the carving with colour and bringing it to life. Harry and Minerva looked at it in awe, taking in the shimmering blue of the lake and the lush forest it was surrounded by.

"This once belonged to Lady Vivien, Lady of the Lake. A most powerful witch she was, rivalled only by Merlin himself. She was strong and true and she loved deeply." He moved onto the next chair, once again dragging his finger down the side of the chair, filling the inlay with colour.

"This is Master Gryffindor's chair. A brave and true warrior, full of glory and loyalty." Harry and Minerva grinned as the Lion pranced and shook his mane.

"Mistress Le Fay." Sawney said quietly, repeating the motion. "Stories tell of an evil witch, bent on destruction and manipulation. Nothing could be further from the truth." Harry patted Sawney's head again as the elf wiped away a tear. "Mistress Morgana was my friend." He said quietly, looking lovingly at the inlay on her chair.

"Master Michael Scott was a rogue with a quick temper, but he was eager to help people less fortunate than himself. He is the wizard who imprisoned Long Meg and her sisters." He said. Harry looked blankly at Minerva but grinned at the look of shock on her face.

"I'll take you there one day." She said absently wrapping her arms around Harry as she watched the moving inlays.

"Master Thomas was the bringer of truth. He never spoke a lie and it sometimes got him into trouble." He said with a chuckle.

"Mistress Hufflepuff was charming and fair, mostly keeping Master Godric and Master Salazar from getting too involved."

"Master Peverell was cunning and cleverer than he ever let on."

"Master MacDonald was hot headed and more than once took the brunt of my Master's temper." Sawney said with a shake of his head. "But he was as courageous as Master Godric or Master Michael." Minerva interrupted him.

"MacDonald? What was his given name?" she asked with a frown.

"Master Iain MacDonald, leader of the Clan MacDonald." Sawney said with a smile, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Clan MacDonald was wiped out. Massacred for refusing to sign a treaty with the King," she frowned again, "weren't they?" Sawney pointed to the far wall where a shield was attached to the wall, pinning two swords behind it.

"Some of Clan MacDonald was killed in the battle, but many merely confounded their enemy and dispersed, leaving to other places." He said with a smile. "The king had realised they were unlike other clans and had sent his soldiers to investigate. Master Iain was onto their treachery long before any of them were in real danger. Some fought, merely for fighting's sake, and Master Iain let them."

"Huh." Minerva said and Harry giggled at the uncharacteristic noise his mother was making

"I know who sat here." Harry said studying the chair. Minerva walked up behind him and kissed his hair as she smiled at the image. "Rowena Ravenclaw." He said looking for conformation. Sawney nodded and activated the chair, becoming more and more animated the further round the table they went.

"This was Master Odhar's place. He was a seer, always looking to the future, and very often forgetting the present." Sawney shook his head and giggled as he remembered some of the happenings that had gone on in this room. "My master would often roll his eyes at Master Coinneach, and Master Coinneach would just mumble about something else and ignore him completely." Sawney leant towards Harry and Minerva, dropping his voice to a conspiratory whisper. "Master used to say awful things about Master Coinneach." He said, giggling again.

Minerva laughed her full laugh, making Harry smile. How could he have ever given up the chance to love this woman as a mother. He hugged her suddenly, shocking her a little.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, hugging him back. He mumbled something into her shoulder and she pulled back trying to work out what he was saying.

"Leanabh [_Baby_] I can't hear you." She said, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I said I'm stupid." He whispered, completely ashamed of his behaviour now that he had relaxed into her presence.

"Tha thu as do chiall [_You're crazy_]" she said kissing his lightning shaped scar lovingly. "You are not stupid." She said, knowing what Harry was worrying about. Sawney watched them from a little way away, smiling happily simply for having people back in his master's castle. "We'll talk about it at home, yes?" she said raising an eyebrow. "You are coming home aren't you?" Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Can I?" he asked, looking and feeling small. Minerva pulled him back into her arms.

"Oh baby, you're always welcome back home, even if we're arguing, or you hate me, or you never ever want to see me again. The Manor is somewhere you can go to feel safe, and secure." She said running her fingers over his face. "No matter what."

"I could never hate you." He said sadly. Minerva kissed his nose, smiling when he scrunched it up.

"We'll talk about all of this later. I don't want to have to repeat things three times to Ron and Hermione."

Harry watched as Minerva paled.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're outside. Sawney said they're not allowed in until they do something with Merlin or for Merlin." Harry said, looking around with a shrug. "I don't know where they are though." Minerva turned to Sawney.

"Do they know where we are?" she asked the wizened house elf. He smiled, but didn't nod, or shake his head.

"They know that Master Harry is safe." He said, "but they can't know where we are." He said cryptically. "For we are not anywhere." He said, moving back to the chairs.

"This is Lady Glamis' chair. She was a very powerful witch, with a temper to match Master Michael's. She was even burned at the stake once." Minerva nodded turning to Harry, who looked thoroughly confused.

"A lot of witches and wizards were burnt at the stake back in the dark ages. Of course with a simple repelling charm they managed to avoid getting hurt most times. You should read more, a chiallain [_my dear_]." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why would I need to read more with you and Hermione in my life?" He said cheekily making her laugh and slap his shoulder playfully. "Chairs, Màthair." He said pointing to where Sawney was waiting. "That's the Slytherin crest." He said, making Sawney nod.

"Master Salazar was very set in his ways, intent on blood being the ruler, rather than merit, or intelligence." Sawney tapped the chair, letting the inlay come to life. "But he was always true to my master." He said solemnly as they moved to the most important chair in the room as far as Sawney was concerned.

"This belonged to Merlin, greatest wizard of all time and my most noble master." He said reverently, tracing the inlay with his claw. "I cannot wait for you to meet him." He said turning to Harry and Minerva, who stared at Sawney as if he was crazy, which, Harry had to agree, he thought he might be.

"Um, Sawney, Merlin's dead." Harry said gently, not wishing to crush the house elf completely.

Sawney nodded and beckoned them back into the great room they had been in before.

"Sawney knows this Master Harry Potter, but that does not mean you cannot talk to him." He said pushing them into the giant room, clasping a hand from each of them and leading them across the marble floor.

Harry couldn't help the awe that ran through him as he was led into a cosy looking room that seemed to radiate a sense of power, even more so than the giant hall they had just walked through.

"Mistress, Master, please make yourselves comfortable." Sawney said, indicating the soft coverings on the floor. Minerva smiled as she realised what they were doing. Harry looked a little less sure.

"A dòigheil mo mac [_it's alright my son_]" Minerva said pulling him down next to her, "I believe Sawney wants us to meditate on our bond, like I did to get here." She said looking over to the wizened house elf for conformation.

"Mistress is correct." Sawney said, standing a little away watching and waiting. Harry watched Minerva sit crossed legged on the floor and stared at her for a moment, his gaze causing her to crack open an eye.

"What?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"One, you seem rather calm and two, you're sitting crossed legged on the floor." He said knowing without a doubt that last year she wouldn't have been able to do that.

"I know." She said, a quizzical look forming on her features. "I keep meaning to owl Poppy and ask her what she thinks, but I haven't had any trouble with my knees or my hip for a while now." She said with a shrug. Sawney stepped forward and waved his hand over the top of her scar, careful not to touch her.

"You have been healed Mistress." He said as a white glow encased Minerva's body. "You have done màthairean beannachd and Master Harry must have healed you." Sawney said with small smile. "Even now your body returns to its former glory." He said with a cheeky wink. Minerva gaped at him.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Mistress has been healed of all ailments." Sawney said dismissively. "Age is the biggest ailment there is." He said ignoring Harry's smirk that he was trying to hide behind his hands. Min really didn't know whether to look impressed or horrified.

"Are you saying I am getting younger?" she said. Sawney nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Well there goes the hope of clearing my thoughts." She said dryly. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Be quiet you." She said nudging him with her elbow.

"What?" he said innocently. "I thought you were looking awfully good lately. I bet Albus noticed too." Harry couldn't resist and dissolved into giggles when Minerva blushed four different shades of crimson.

"Be quiet Harry." She said sitting primly on the cushions. "Sawney, tell him." She said, desperate for a change of subject.

"Mistress is right Master Harry, you must clear your mind and concentrate on your Màthair.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of Minerva, but he couldn't stop fidgeting. He cracked his eye open and saw that Minerva was already perfectly still and calm. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Minerva and Hermione were so alike it was scary. They were both so good at everything they did. Harry sighed. He wasn't good at this feelings stuff.

"Master Harry should not give up so easily." Sawney said gently, standing directly in front of him. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what to do." He said sheepishly. Sawney smiled at him and Harry felt comforted instantly as Minerva moved her hand to take Harry's.

"Close your eyes Master Harry." Sawney said quietly standing between Harry and Minerva. "Feel how much your Màthair loves you." Harry took a deep breath as Minerva's love washed over him like a warm blanket and he relaxed a little into the feeling. He was so busy sinking into her love he didn't see Sawney wave his hand over their scars, making them glow. "Master Harry must concentrate on his Màthair. No matter what." Sawney said. Harry nodded and Sawney turned to Minerva. "Mistress must focus on Master Harry." Minerva slowly nodded, tightening her grip on Harry's hand, but didn't break her concentration.

Sawney pressed a claw from each hand onto the top of the scars on their chest and Harry winced as it burned right into his soul.

"Màthair." He gasped almost able to feel her energy running through him.

"Concentrate mo mac [_my son_]" she said through her teeth, trying to deal with the burning she was also feeling. Sawney pressed his claw deeper into their flesh and Harry cried out, but didn't move. He squeezed his mother's hand so tight he thought maybe he would hurt her by the time they were done. But he tried his best to concentrate on Sawney's voice, echoing in the very deepest part of their now conjoined minds.

"Gabh mo creideas Riaghlair Nan Sian. Tha gu seo. Nad chomain gu bràth. Thior dha Sawney a chlainne." [_Take my trust Ruler of the Elements. I am here. In your favour forever. Sawney gives to him his children_].

Harry couldn't breathe for the pain and he simply sunk backwards, landing suddenly on a hardwood floor.

Momentarily stunned he opened his eyes and found himself pinned with a gaze from a pair of eyes not dissimilar from Minerva's and he found himself trusting them despite the tension coiling around his body.

"Na biodh fáitchios ort [_be not afraid_]." The tall man said and Harry understood him at once. He felt rather stupid after a minute or two as he realised that he was sitting on the floor in front of Merlin.

"Um, where is Màthair?" Harry said worriedly looking around for Minerva. Merlin smiled at him and held out a hand to Harry, waiting patiently until Harry took it.

"She is waiting." He said turning suddenly, disappearing and taking Harry with him.

They landed in a room that seemed to ooze opulence. Everything was cosy, there was a roaring fire and a sofa that looked so inviting Harry would not have minded sinking into it forever. It made him even happier that Minerva was perched on the end and smiling at him. She jumped up and engulfed him in a hug.

"leòmhann beag tha gaol agam ort [_I love you little lion_]." She whispered into his hair. He smiled into her neck, breathing in her scent. They pulled back looking a little bashful when Merlin cleared his throat. "Prìomh-athair [_father/ancestor_]" Minerva said quietly but with respect to her ancestor. He nodded and ushered them towards the sofa.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome you both to my home. It a great pleasure to meet my Clann cloinne [_children's children_]." He said gently, indicating they should sit, which they did, Minerva wrapping a protective arm around Harry. Merlin smiled.

"You have found d' chridhe t' agaibh. [_your heart_]" Merlin said nodding at Harry as he sat in a high back chair looking every bit of the legend he was. Minerva glanced at Harry, who seemed to instinctively know what Merlin was saying. She smiled despite the confusion she was feeling.

"I have." She said getting a small smile from Harry. "Tha e m' aon-ghin cloinne. [_He is my only child_]." She said running her hand over his head. Merlin smiled, watching them.

"Not so." He said with a smile. "You are surrounded by children inghean [_daughter_] I can see it around you."

Minerva blushed but didn't protest. It was true, along with Harry she had Hermione and Ron in her heart, then there had been Lily and James and Sirius and Remus. She smiled and nodded her head. She was surrounded by children.

"And to teach is a worthy cause to devote yourself to inghean [_daughter_]."

"Tapadh leibh [_thank you_]." She said with a smile.

"And you," Merlin said looking at Harry, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair, "A laoich ghargail [_the fierce warrior_]." He said with pride. Harry balked a little, shaking his head.

"No, I just, no." he said lamely. Merlin smiled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Seadh [_it is so_]." Merlin said after a while. Harry felt like he'd been x-rayed and sank into Minerva's arms a little as Merlin sat back resting his chin on his steepled fingers. "You are the first of my gineal [_lineage_] to find me. As such, it makes you airidh [_worthy_]." He said waving his hand making a stone table appear before them. "In my prime I selected a group of equally worthy wizards and witches to sit at my table." He said sprinkling something that Harry thought was sand on to the table. "They sat at my table as my council, to help me keep the world we live in safe." Merlin pierced Harry with a look that made his blood run cold. Minerva's scar prickled as Harry sat looking into Merlin's eyes again and she held him just a little bit tighter. "A great darkness is coming." He said finally, turning back to the table. "My council needs to be reconvened."

"And what do we have to do with it?" Minerva asked, knowing the answer, but wishing to hear it all the same.

"You shall be my new council, my Tri Fir Dheug." He said with a flourish waving his hand over the spread out sand. Harry watched in awe as the sand started to move. It twisted and hissed as it formed thirteen jewels, all green in colour, the same shade as Minerva and Merlin's eyes. Merlin took one and knelt in front of Minerva, who looked shocked that the greatest wizard in history would kneel before her. "Inghean [_daughter_], will you carry on my legacy, will you be brave and true, will be act with honour and dignity, will you treat others with love and respect?" He smiled as Minerva's mouth opened, but no sound came out. If Harry wasn't feeling so astounded, he would have laughed at her uncharacteristic form.

"I will." She finally said, nodding. Merlin smiled and placed the gem into the hollow of her neck. She froze when she felt a band wrap around her, fixing the jewel in place. Harry watched the metal form, twisting itself into an intricate pattern, forming a beautiful choker type necklace around Minerva's neck.

"Gaol, onair, misneach, teaghlach [_love, honour, courage, family_]." He said placing his hand over her scar. Minerva winced as it burned, but relaxed instantly as it soothed itself.

"Gaol, onair, mineach, teacghlach." She repeated bowing her head. Harry smiled as he felt him mother's happiness soar. He was still smiling when Merlin turned to him and repeated the process.

"Gaol, onair, mineach, teacghlach." He said, making Merlin smile.

"You two, mo chlann [_my children_], are the first two. There are others around you that make up Tri Fir Dheug. They will make themselves known to know for they will be able to see the jewel on your neck. Not all of those that are worthy will be worthy to begin with; some of your Tri Fir Dheug will have to earn their seats." Minerva and Harry nodded their understanding. Merlin smiled. "I would speak to both of you separately." He said, giving them no warning as Harry was yanked away, landing suddenly on a slightly uncomfortable chair in a completely different room.

Minerva jumped up as Harry disappeared and spun to face Merlin. Ancestor or not, she would not stand for any funny business concerning her boy.

"Be at ease Inghean [_daughter_]." Merlin said with a chuckle before she could unleash her fury. "He is perfectly safe." Minerva frowned at him, but sat down again, albeit a little stiffer than before.

"Talk quickly," she said, her intonation clipped. "He is not the only child I am anxious to get back to." She said, thinking of Hermione and Ron, still outside the castle. Merlin nodded and smiled.

"When you return to your clan, they will think you have only been gone but a moment." He said patting her knee and sitting next to her. "You are one that has been healed." He said waiting for her to nod. "This affords you with opportunities that you would otherwise never get." He said carefully. "Your body, even now returns to its former state. You must be prepared for this. You will have to adjust your thinking. No longer are you cailleach bhroganta [_a lively old woman_]." She bristled a little when he said this, but he just chuckled again and waved the displeasure away. "You are now becoming young again, a dol am bòidhichead [_growing more and more beautiful_]." Minerva blushed. "There will be many challenges ahead of you a linbhin [_my child_]. But there will also be many blessings. One of which you have already received. Never doubt your power and your strength. You have made me proud."

Minerva couldn't help the tears escaping from her eyes as she heard the words she wished her father had told her before he died. She tried to say something, but she found she couldn't. Merlin smiled and gathered her into his arms.

"I think that the man who holds your heart would be the perfect man to sit in my chair." He said gently, laughing when she groaned.

"Do you know everything?" she asked humorously.

"Not everything." He said with a wink. "Keep him close. He is your leth-sheise [_mate/partner_]. You will need each other before the darkness lifts." He said gently kissing her forehead. She nodded and suddenly she was outside, under the late afternoon sun on the Scottish heath that she loved so much.

She heard a noise and turning she saw Hermione and Ron looking at her awkwardly. She rolled her eyes.

"Come here you two." She said opening her arms. They flew into her embrace and she held them close. "Mo clann, tha gaol agam oirbh [_I love you my children_]." She whispered with a smile. "But don't think you aren't in serious trouble when we get home." They laughed and kissed each side of her cheek. Hermione looked around.

"Where's Harry?" she said with a frown. "And did Albus give you that? It matches your eyes to perfection." She said pointing to Minerva's new necklace.

"Yeah, wow, what on earth did you do to deserve that Minerva?" Ron said cheekily, jumping backwards to avoid a cuff around his head. She laughed her full and rich laugh and Ron and Hermione smiled.

"Do you both see it?" she asked, looking at Ron, who nodded, slightly confused. Minerva sighed and kissed Hermione forehead. "I have a lot to tell you, but I think we will wait for Harry, and then we will return to the manor, so I can tell Albus as well."

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked. Minerva just smiled and sat down on the ground, laying back in the heather watching the clouds. It didn't take long for the other two to join her and she and Hermione explained to Ron how to spot shapes in the clouds. Minerva couldn't wipe the smile from her face, especially when Hermione slipped her hand into hers. Now all she needed was her son.

Harry had fidgeted in the empty room for a long time before Merlin appeared at the door.

"Come." Merlin said holding the door for Harry. They walked back through the hall and into another room. "You need to see something." Harry stood stock still in the doorway as he looked around. There were fifteen wands encased in glass hanging on the wall. Thirteen that were grouped together, two separate. Harry guessed that these were the wands of the first Tri Fir Dheug. But he didn't know who the other two belonged to. Merlin ushered him through the door. "Had some things been different, many things would not be as they are. However, that does not make them any less worthy." He said gently, pressing his hand to the glass of the two wands apart from the others. The glass disappeared under Merlin's hand and he reached in, passing the wands to Harry, who gasped as he held them. He could feel who they belonged to. He tried gallantly to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"How?" He managed to get out.

"They were destined to sit at this table, should it be reconvened, but alas, dark forces are always in motion." He said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "There will be times when the darkness seems so great; so big that you will never escape from within it. Know that no matter what, your mother and father are proud of you and are so happy that you have found love with mo bang-ogha [_my granddaughter_]." Harry nodded and placed his parents wands back into the glass cases, watching with fascination when the glass closed up as he retracted his hand. "You, a laoich ghargail. [_the fierce warrior_]" Harry went to argue again, but stopped when Merlin shook his head. "You are a warrior, you are fighting evil of the darkest form. But trust in your friends, they will soon sit with you at the table of Tri fir dheug; trust your Màthair, trust in her graidhean [_beloved person_]. They will not steer you wrong, not matter what anyone says; and trust in me, I will help you whenever I can." Merlin said and Harry couldn't help but feel like Merlin was trying to tell him something important. "Most importantly Harry, trust yourself. Trust yourself to stay the course and vanquish the evil. For it will not be easy."

Harry didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Merlin had used his name, gave him a chance to learn a little more about his parents, bought him even closer to Minerva and now he was telling him that his life was going to be difficult. Harry's face dropped as he remembered once again that this was his life, full of danger and darkness, and once again that fear crept into his chest.

Merlin smiled and turned Harry to look at the wall of wands, standing directly behind him with his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"The fifteen witches and wizards on this wall all felt fear Harry. They felt the dread and the terror and they carried on protecting the world from the evil that will inevitably crop up from time to time. Do not wallow in the fear Harry, for it will consume you."

Harry could have kicked himself; everything Merlin had just said and he had forgotten it immediately. Merlin chuckled and Harry was now convinced that the ancient wizard could read minds even better than Albus could.

"You are young, you will learn." He said. "Go and be with your family Harry. They are waiting for you." Harry let Merlin walk him towards the wall and watched as the man placed his hand on the dark stone. It shimmered for a moment before a door appeared. Feeling a little self-conscious Harry looked up at the man responsible for some of the greatest magical achievements to date and smiled.

"Thank you." He said quietly making Merlin smile.

"'Se do bheatha [_you're welcome_]. I will not appear to your friends, or the rest of the Tri Fir Dheug, it is up to you and your Màthair to explain to them. Although I have a feeling I will not escape a meeting with your Màthair's leth-sheise [_partner_]." Merlin said with a chuckle. "You understand? I do not appear to just anyone." Harry nodded his understanding and turned to the door. Merlin smiled at him as he watched Harry open the door and step through. "An solus na gréine rach air adhairt. [_Go in the light of the sun_]" he whispered as the door swung itself closed and he shimmered into nothingness.

**A/N: Ooh, another one! :D  
><strong>**I didn't translate the phrase Tri Fir Dheug in the chapter. I want it as a name of the collective, not a Gaelic word for them, just know that it simply means thirteen men.  
>And where Merlin calls Min his daughtergranddaughter etc it clearly isn't accurate, but view it more as a term of endearment, rather than an accurate description of the relationship they have to each other.**

**Oh, you will notice that there are certain plotlines that are being left open. That's not to say I've decided either way, but they're open so I can decide later. If you understand what I mean, well good, if you have no idea, continue to sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**By the way…I love reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Gosh, here we are again. You'll have to excuse the delay, I've been suffering from what can only be described as The Plague. Thought I was over it, but apparently it's back today so all I can say is thank god for Spin84 who sent me the edits last night so all I have to do was trust that she knew what she was talking about. Coincidentally, any mistakes you find then are clearly hers and I don't want to hear about it!  
>LOL<br>Not really. Spin's awesome, make sure you say thanks to her. Without her, my story would be full of thumbs and cups of tea and other strange things that sometimes make absolutely no sense. And goldfish coincidentally, but that's a completely different story.  
>Oh, there's probably one, maybe two chapters before the world cup. I've just realised that that really means that this story will be over and the new one will begin. Can we have half a world cup here and half in another story? Let me know what you reckon.<br>Right, I feel I should warn you, MMADness abounds in the second half of this chapter. HOWEVER, my story is only rated T so all you MMADness lovers don't get too excited. :D  
>Oh and I have an aversion to exclamation marks, so any that you find, please return them to Spin so I don't have to look at them…they freak me out.<strong>

**Love to you all my wonderful readers!**

"Harry." Minerva said, shooting up from the soft green grass of the heath.

"Màthair." He said with a sad smile. She touched his face and felt his sadness.

"What is it mo mhac?" She asked gently even as Hermione and Ron stood next to him, looking at him worriedly. He shook his head and shrugged. Minerva kissed his forehead and held out her hand. "Right, we're going home. I'm sure even the great Albus Dumbledore will be worried about us by now." She said with a wink at Ron and Hermione, who were grinning.

They arrived at the front gates with a pop and Harry leant against her, suddenly tired from all the emotional upheaval he had endured. She looked at him with a frown and swept her wand in front of the gates, opening them just as Dobby and Taran popped into view.

"Mistress, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." Taran said, somewhat disapprovingly so. Dobby simply grinned at Harry, making the boy smile a little.

"Harry Potter sir. It is very good to see you again. Dobby is very glad to see you are alright." Dobby said simply radiating happiness. "And always good to see Harry Potter's friends as well." He gave Ron and Hermione a wide smile before he turned to Minerva and bowed deeply. "Mistress." He said reverently and Minerva smiled at his sign of respect despite him being a free elf.

"Minerva is fine Dobby." She said giving Harry a sideways hug. "You are my son's friend after all, are you not?"

Dobby's eyes grew wide and he sat on the floor with a soft thump.

"Such great wizards and witches Harry Potter knows." He said in earnest, all while his lower lip was trembling. Taran was watching with a look of horror as the eccentric elf mumbled on about what good and kind witches and wizards he knew. Hermione sat on the ground next to Dobby, comforting him as best she could but it appeared that her show of kindness only made things worse.

"Perhaps Mistress would like to go inside?" Taran said, his tone making Minerva smile.

"Yes Taran, you are right of course. Inside kids." She said, herding them in, much to their amusement.

"Minerva?" Came a relieved voice from the sitting room.

Minerva turned and her face broke out into a radiant smile as Albus stood at the door looking relieved to see her. She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dobby and Taran looked on in amusement. Dobby turned to Harry with a smile upon his face.

"Dobby thinks it won't be long before little Dumbledore's arrive." He said seriously, shocking the entire room into silence.

Minerva spun around looking shocked and Albus' eyes couldn't help but twinkle a little as he watched Minerva imitate a goldfish. Ron looked at Dobby, who seemed to be oblivious to the stir he had just caused. Taran was looking from the elf next to him to his Mistress, struggling to find words, any words. Harry's eyebrows shot to his hairline and Hermione was biting her lip looking at the ceiling trying not to laugh.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said finally. There was a pause, before Hermione squeaked and dissolved into giggles, followed by Harry, Ron and Albus. Minerva was still opening and closing her mouth trying to form some sort of sentence and reassemble her legendary self-control.

"Do not worry yourself love. We both know that will not happen." Albus whispered in her ear and she smiled sadly, nodding as she leant back against her chest, watching the three kids trying to control their giggles.

"Are you quite finished you lot?" she asked dryly. "We have some things to talk about." She said, motioning them into the sitting room. Hermione sank into Minerva's favourite armchair smiling cheekily at Minerva's raised eyebrow. Ron and Harry sat on the floor in front of the chair and Minerva leant into Albus' arms as they settled onto the sofa with a sigh.

"I take it you found something?" Albus started after a moment of silence. "Taran and Dobby searched all over and could not find any of you. Taran was most distressed he's lost you my love, so was I." He said into her hair quietly. Hermione grinned when Minerva blushed a little and copped a pillow to her face for her troubles.

"Behave you." Minerva said with a smirk to match Hermione's.

"We did find something." Harry said, taking the lead. "Ron, Hermione and me fou-"

"'Ron, Hermione and I' Harry," Minerva said absently. Harry just stared at her and shook his head. "Carry on."

"OK, Ron, Hermione and I got a bit lost." He said looking a little guilty; he didn't really want to get into the reasons why he left, not in front of everyone, even if Ron and Hermione already knew why he wanted to leave. "We found a ruined fort and didn't really have anywhere else to stay, so we went and explored it and, well, it was weird." He said, noticing that Albus had sat up and was leaning towards Harry as if he needed to be closer to hear the story. "We were walking towards it and I could feel a prickling on my skin, like the wards of the manor when you walk through it. The others didn't feel it, so I just thought it was maybe Màthair. She was really upset." He said sadly, getting lost in his thoughts for a second before shaking it off. "We, um, we went into the ruins and we started exploring and I thought I saw something so I went after it. When I turned around, Ron and Hermione had disappeared. Then Sawney arrived. He's a really old house elf and he told me that he'd been waiting for me. He took my hand and everything around me disappeared and suddenly I was somewhere else."

Albus closed his eyes and took off his half-moon spectacles rubbing the bridge of his nose. He loved the boy more than he probably should, but he really wished he wouldn't put himself in these situations. He felt Minerva's hand on his back massaging the tension away.

"I understand your thoughts Albus, but you will want to hear the rest." She said gently. He nodded for Harry to continue.

"Well I was in a room with a table. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The surface was black, blacker than anything and so shiny that I could see my reflection in it. It was split into thirteen sections, with a chair at each part and an inlay where you could lay a wand. There were symbols on the table above the inlays, some that I recognised and some I didn't."

Albus studied Harry as if he'd just turned into a Hippogriff.

"You, you saw the table of Merlin?" he said carefully, exhaling suddenly as Harry nodded. He slumped back into the sofa.

"You knew about it?" Minerva asked only a little shocked that Albus already knew about it, even if it had clearly been kept a secret for a long time. Albus nodded distractedly before motioning Harry to continue.

"He explained to me that it wasn't Arthur's round table but Merlin's. He took me into this massive hall and then Màthair arrived." He said with a shrug, letting Minerva take over.

"Who's Arthur?" Ron said quizzically, making Hermione sigh.

"Honestly, don't you read at all?" she said exasperatedly. Minerva silenced her with a look and continued the story.

"When I appeared Harry explained to me where we were. We were inside Merlin's castle. Something I didn't even know existed, yet I am his descendant. Harry took me back into the room with the table and Sawney explained to us who sat there."

"Ooh, who were they?" Hermione squealed excitedly. Harry elbowed her.

"Honestly Hermione." Ron just rolled his eyes as Minerva waited to continue.

"Okay, well there was Lady Vivien,"

"That's obvious." Hermione said, completely unable to help herself. At four raised eyebrows she spluttered a little. "Well, even in the Arthurian legends she was a witch wasn't she?" Albus merely smiled and nudged Minerva to continue.

"Godric Gryffindor, Morgan Le Fay, Michael Scott," she paused and glared at Hermione who looked as if she was going to burst with more questions, "Sawney said the next person's name was Master Thomas and he spoke the truth, so I can only imagine he was True Thomas?" she said to Albus who simply nodded his agreement. "Helga Hufflepuff, one of the Peverell brothers, Iain MacDonald, Rowena Ravenclaw, Coinneach Odhar, Lady Glamis, Salazar Slytherin and Merlin." She said taking a breath at the end as she mentally counted them off.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said falling back against the chair.

"Language," Minerva said lamely as they all watched Albus as he sat thinking.

She let her gaze wander over the room, taking in Harry's pensive look and frowning as she wondered what he and Merlin had discussed while she was gone. Whatever it was it had upset him and she longed to hold him in her arms. Ron was simply waiting and Minerva smiled at his devotion, he was always happy to go along with whatever Harry and Hermione were. She almost laughed when she gazed at Hermione, who was scribbling something down in a notebook with a muggle pen. Trust Hermione to be taking notes. Albus was still mulling the information over, and she caught Harry's eye as she sat there. He sighed as she smiled at him and she patted the cushion next to her, inviting him onto the sofa. He didn't hesitate and slumped down next to her wrapping himself in her arms, his head leaning against her chest over her heart, and scar. Her fingers found their usual routine, running through his hair and she leant back on the sofa with him. Disturbed from his musings, Albus got up from the sofa and paced for a while before stopping and staring at the two of them as they sat together, both with their eyes closed.

"And the jewels?" Albus said, making everyone jump. Harry rubbed his eyes, but didn't move from his position.

"What jewels?" Minerva said studying Albus' face. He rolled his eyes and everyone was a little shocked at the uncharacteristic show of exasperation.

"The one around Harry's neck, and I assume around yours if that new piece of jewellery is anything to go by." He said tracing a finger along the chain of her new necklace with a smile.

"You both said you can see it as well?" she said looking at Ron and Hermione. When both of them nodded she sat back on the sofa and sighed. Ron crawled over and leant against the sofa letting her ruffle his hair as she spoke. "Merlin said that the others who would make up his council, his Tri Fir Dheug, would be able to see the jewel."

"Guess that means you're all part of the club then." Harry said with a grin as Hermione flung herself next to Minerva and hugged her.

"Really? Can we go to the castle? Do we get one two? Do you know much about-"

"Hermione give it a rest." Ron said leaning against Minerva's legs. Frowning at the interruption she turned back to Minerva who smiled at her.

"Let us talk about this tomorrow, right now I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"Oh." Hermione said, moving away and sitting against the arm of the sofa. Minerva could feel the tension coming off all three of them.

"What you did was dangerous, childish, dishonest, and not to mention cowardly. I don't think I have ever been more disappointed with any of you. What on earth were you thinking?" Minerva looked from one child to the next. Hermione was as far away as she could manage and Minerva could see the tears rolling down the girl's face. Ron had gone unusually still and Harry was curled up in a ball at the other end of the sofa, trying to make himself look as small as possible. "Well?" she said, demanding an explanation from one of them. Nobody moved and there was dead silence, and despite her best efforts Minerva lost her temper. "All of you are grounded, until further notice. You will stay in your rooms, on your own, without dinner."

Ron, being the one from the larger family got up immediately and walked upstairs. Minerva's heart clenched as she saw Hermione shuffle away and when she looked at Harry she nearly called all three of them straight back to her. He looked so sad that she had to sit on her hands so that she didn't reach out to him.

"It was my fault," He said as he got up. "I didn't want you to lose anyone else that you loved, so I thought, well I thought that maybe if I leave, you wouldn't, it wouldn't hurt if I died."

Minerva glanced at Albus, who looked as awful as she felt. She closed her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you for telling me." She said gently, watching as he left the room.

Once he was gone from view Minerva moved into Albus' embrace and cried as she felt the little twinges of sadness she knew Harry was feeling.

"I had to Albus, I know I did, but it hurts so much." She said into his robes after she had calmed down again.

"I know Tabby, but you know why you had to. We do it at Hogwarts every day." Minerva shook her head.

"It doesn't usually hurt this much." She whispered with a sigh. Albus kissed the crown of her head and they stood for a moment resting in each other's arms before moving back to the couch. It was much later when Albus got up to get them a drink that Minerva followed and wrapped her arms around him, only letting go enough so that he could turn around to face her.

After a moment of staring at each other in silence, Albus started running his hands up and down Minerva's back trying to ease the tension, causing her to sigh when he pressed his lips against her neck. She tipped her head sideways without thinking, giving him greater access and was delighted to feel his mouth wandering over the sensitive skin he found there. Kissing his way up to her chin, he sucked softly at her jaw, chuckling softly at the mewling noises she made before capturing her lips. They both moaned as their kiss deepened and their tongues gently caressed each other. As Albus' hands started to wander from Minerva's hips, she sighed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly, rubbing her scar where it prickled uncomfortably, before she remembered that Harry could feel what she could when she did that. Albus smiled gently.

"Go and talk to them then meet me in your room." He said with a small smile. Minerva laughed.

"No-one would believe me if I told them." She said with a chuckle. Albus raised an eyebrow and Minerva wondered for a moment if he had picked that up from her.

"Believe what Tabby?" He said, his voice taking on a distinctly husky timbre. She smirked and smacked his chest gently, kissing him soundly.

"That you're such an, hmm, what would you call it, enthusiastic lover perhaps?" She said kissing his lips again.

"Would you have it any other way my love?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He liked it better when her hair was down, but at least the loose bun on the back of her head was better than the severe one she used at school. Not that she wasn't beautiful, no matter what her hair looked like.

"No, you old coot." She said smiling again as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Go and speak to your kids." He said, "I'll be waiting my love." He winked as she shook her head walking from the room, stopping when she got to the door.

"I, I love you Albus." She said honestly, smiling as he beamed at her.

"And I love you, my Tabby." He said sighing contentedly as she left the room.

He took a packet of sherbet lemons from his pocket and popped one into his mouth as he sat back on the sofa. He had a lot to think about and he knew Minerva wouldn't rush so he sat there for a moment, contemplating all he had learned tonight. It had the potential to change his theories and plans immensely and he wondered if he could speak to Merlin about his suspicions. He would know tomorrow, he decided. They would all go to wherever it was that Harry had found and they would simply see what happened. Albus was usually more for planning things, but Harry seemed to get along well enough without, so he figured he could manage without them for a little while too. Sighing as he sucked on the second sherbet lemon, he extinguished the fire and moved up to Minerva's bedroom, figuring a nap wouldn't hurt. He laughed to himself as he settled on her bed. If, a year ago, someone had told him that he would be sharing Minerva McGonagall's bed, despite believing the best of things, he would have sent them straight to St Mungo's.

Minerva, conscious of the late hour, knocked gently on the door of Ron's room not wanting to wake him if he had already fallen asleep.

"Come in." He said from behind the door. He looked excited for a moment until he saw who it was, before slumping back onto his pillows and looked forlorn. Minerva smiled to herself despite her discomfort, knowing that none of them had crept into each other's rooms. She walked over to his bed and looked at him for a moment.

"May I sit Mr Weasley?" She asked gently, without her Professor McGonagall voice. He nodded and shifted slightly so she could perch on the edge of the bed.

"I, We're sorry." He said quietly and Minerva smiled.

"I know." She said studying her hands. Ron shook his head and sat up a little.

"No, I mean for asking Kenna as well, that was wrong of us too." He said looking uncomfortable. Minerva sighed.

"I know that too. I understand she didn't give you any details?" She asked conversationally. Ron shook his head.

"Good. There are some things even children such as yourselves don't need to know." She said curtly making Ron nod and lie down again. Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I apologise for snapping Ron." She said with a smile as he looked at her awkwardly.

"S'all right." He said with a shrug.

"No, it's not." She said gently, turning to face him. He shrugged again and lay back on his pillow looking at the drapes around his bed.

"I do it all the time, and it's not like you didn't have an excuse." He said absently.

Minerva smiled and pushed some hair off his face.

"That doesn't make it right."

Ron shrugged again. "Happens all the time."

Minerva frowned, this wasn't turning out quite like she'd hoped. She knew this wasn't anything to do with what had happened earlier.

"They love you Ron, you know that." Ron blinked twice before rolling away from her, looking at the wall. He mumbled something so quiet that even Minerva couldn't make out what he'd said. "I can't hear you sweetheart." She said leaning over him, rubbing his arm gently.

"I said I bet they don't even know I'm gone." Minerva's heart went out to him. She couldn't do anything about how his family treated him at home, and she knew that they didn't really even know they were doing it. They just had a big family and Ron tended to get lost in between the twin's antics and their adoration of Ginny. She leant over and kissed his cheek gently.

"I know for certain that despite the fact that your mother was worried sick about Ginny, she has never been more proud of any of her sons that day when you and Harry turned up in Albus' office with Fawkes in your second year." She rolled him over and wiped away a stray tear. "And I couldn't be more proud of you every day I watch you with Harry and Hermione."

In an uncharacteristic show of emotion Ron sat up and hugged her suddenly, and she laughed gently as she hugged him back.

"Never forget that Ron." She whispered as she kissed his hair again. "Now, sleep. And maybe I will consider giving you an easier punishment tomorrow," she said rolling her eyes, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "but don't you dare tell anyone I'm going easier on you." She said with a smirk. He nodded and snuggled under the covers, smiling to himself as her hand swept through his hair. "Oidhche mhath balachan [_good night little boy_]" she said, giving him one last kiss before leaving his room.

Minerva knocked on Hermione's door, very aware of the fact that she stayed longer than she had wanted to in Ron's room but then smiled at the thought of Albus waiting for her in their room. She sighed as she saw light seeping from under the covers and grinned when her keen hearing picked up the noise of pages turning. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she laid her hand on Hermione's back and frowned when Hermione shuffled away.

"Can you come out here?" she asked gently.

"No." Hermione said miserably. Minerva laughed a little and toed off her shoes.

"Alright then young lady, scoot over." She said, crawling under the covers.

"What, what are you doing?" Hermione said, her eyes widening as her favourite professor crawled under the covers with her.

"Joining you." Minerva said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for her to be climbing under the covers with her students.

"Oh." Hermione said, turning back to her book. She sniffed a little and wiped away a tear angrily, ashamed that she was crying in front of Minerva.

"Are you going to be angry with me forever piseag? [_kitten_]" Hermione looked around suddenly.

"Angry? I'm not angry." Hermione said sitting up. "I, I disappointed you." She said sadly, "You're angry with us." Minerva chuckled.

"Oh mo chiall [_my darling_], I'm not angry. I was scared, more scared than I'd ever been knowing that you three were out there somewhere that I couldn't find you and I was so scared of losing you." She wiped away Hermione's tears with her thumb. "You three mean more to me than anyone I've ever cared about. I am not saying you don't deserve your punishment for leaving, even though I know it was Harry's idea, but I don't want you to be upset." Minerva shuffled forward and pulled Hermione into her arms. "I may have been disappointed and scared out of my mind, but I don't love you any less. You're still my piseag [_kitten_]." She said kissing Hermione's forehead sighing when Hermione cuddled into her side.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione said quietly. "I'm acting like a child." She said snuggling further into Minerva's arms. Minerva laughed and squeezed Hermione a little tighter before letting go.

"You are a child, piseag." She motioned for Hermione to lie down and extracted herself from the quilt tent they were currently in, sitting down next to the girl. "Don't go growing up too fast, baby." She whispered as she kissed Hermione goodnight.

"Night Min." Hermione whispered as she closed her eyes. Minerva watched her drift off for a second before she left, taking a deep breath when she came to a stop outside the door of the person she needed to talk to most.

"Harry?" She said as she opened the door. She frowned when she realised he wasn't in his bed and glanced around the room, trying to locate her son. She checked the bathroom and began to feel the first tendrils of panic grip her heart. "Harry where are you?" She was about to walk out when she felt a little stab of sadness over her scar. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, concentrating on how much she loved him. As she took her second deep breath she realised he was still in the room and ] knew immediately where to find him.

Sighing in preparation she knelt on the floor, smiling as she remembered that her body wasn't quite as painful as it used to be. She made a mental note to tell Albus about it later. She lay down on the floor and picked up the edge of the quilt, peeking into the darkness under the bed. He was laying perfectly still, except for the uneasy rise and fall of his chest and she knew that he was crying.

"Oh my baby!" She said shuffling under the four post bed and pulling him towards her. "Tha gu seo [_I am here_], it's okay." She said feeling her own tears pricking the sides of her eyes as she listened to her son sob his heart out in her arms, his fingers clutching her robes tightly.

"I miss them so much." He said, still sobbing. Minerva breathed a small sigh of relief when she realised that he wasn't upset because of her. "He, he sh-showed me their wands, th-they w-w-would have b-been there." He hiccupped as he tried to get his breathing under control. "They, they're on the wall with the rest of them." He said and Minerva could only hold him as he cried harder until he was starting to hyperventilate. Minerva pulled him out from under the bed, not without some difficulty and sat him up, leaning him against her chest as she leant back on the side of the bed.

"Harry you need to calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." He shook his head as he tried to calm his breathing, but he couldn't. Minerva could see him starting to panic even as she sat behind him and pulled him tighter against her. She wrapped her arms around his chest, squeezing slightly as she whispered in his ear. "Breathe with me baby, feel me breathing and follow me," she said taking some deep breaths. She cursed the fact that she hadn't restored her potions stores. A calming draft right now would have been most helpful. "It's okay, I'm here."

She could feel Harry's hands grasping at hers and she could feel his breathing calm a little even if it was still shallow. She thought about how much she loved him and he sighed as he calmed more, feeling her love surround him.

"That's it mo mhac [_my son_], a dòigheil leanabh [_it's alright baby_]." She whispered as he calmed. She wasn't sure how long they sat there holding each other, but she knew it was longer than she had anticipated when Albus knocked gently on the door.

He smiled when he saw Harry asleep in his love's arms, and she returned it as soon as she realised who else was in the room.

"Are you alright Tabby?" He whispered, sitting on the bed and trailing his fingers through her hair.

"He had a panic attack." She said simply, shifting as she realised that sitting on the floor, even with her younger body, was not a clever idea. Albus leaned over and kissed her hair, before lifting Harry out of her arms and into bed. Minerva smiled as she watched Albus tuck the boy in; Harry didn't even stir as she kissed him goodnight right after. They closed his door quietly and Minerva sighed as she traced Lily's name on the wood.

"Now, my love, to bed with us." Albus said, sweeping her up into his arms in a feat of strength that would surprise anyone but Minerva, who giggled uncharacteristically as she was carried to her room.

Running her fingers through his hair, she squeaked suddenly when he dropped her on the bed, laughing at her indignant huff.

"Albus Dumbledore," Was all she could say before his lips found hers. Their kiss grew hotter and heavier until they parted, breathing deeply as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Yes my love?" He said gently, tracing a finger down her face. As it traced her lips, she took it in her mouth, grinning naughtily as she sucked on it. He laughed as she screwed up her nose.

"Sherbet Lemons!" She said with a grimace making Albus laugh even harder. Using his distraction to her advantage she rolled them over, settling on top of him. "Merlin showed Harry Lily and James' wands. From what I understood, should things have been different they would have sat at the table too." Albus nodded sadly, as he drew nonsense patterns on her back. "He was so upset. And all I could think was, how did he cope without me, without us, when he was staying with those muggles. And why didn't we know?" She said sadly, resting her head on his chest. Albus sighed.

"Any normal child would have coped by letting the responsible adult take control and sooth their worries as much as they could. Harry didn't have that and so he held onto all his hurt and upset until he felt safe enough to let go of it. It is a huge compliment for someone with a past like Harry's to let you see him cry. And you did well my dear, you always do well." He said kissing her nose.

"You always know what to say to me." She said kissing the palm of his hand in return. "But now I do believe we have unfinished business?" Albus chuckled as he rolled them back over, his outer robes flying to the chair next to the bed before he settled in the cradle of her thighs.

"Yes we do my love." He said kissing a path down her neck to the top of her robes. "Yes we do."

She laughed as he started unbuttoning her top and with a wave of her wand, she locked her door and cast a silencing charm, gasping as Albus' lips found a particularly sensitive bit of skin.

"Oh I love you." She said quietly before he captured her lips again.

"I love you too Tabby." Albus said with a smile after he pulled away. She smiled as his hands started to wander again and she waved her wand once more.

"Nox."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hiya peeps! Long time no see! Thank you all for your continued support! I love you all! That's a bit like an Oscars speech isn't it…never mind. I really do adore all of you who have stuck with me. I am now in a race against time to finish this fic off before November 1****st****. I am participating in NaNoWriMo so I'd really like you to have the finished story to peruse over the month before I start on the next one in December. Just so you know the next one will start where the fourth book starts, so the World Cup will be split, but I shall endeavour to do it well.**

**Once again, thanks to Spin, wonderful Beta extraordinaire! Without whom I would still be pondering why she wanted to put lioness in the middle of a sentence…turns out she write loneliness…and I just can't read.**

**Love you all. Love reviews too you know! :D**

When Minerva woke up she sighed, feeling Albus' arms around her middle, his bare chest pressed up against her own bare back. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she snuggled backwards a little, causing him to tighten his arms around her in his sleep. She wasn't at all surprised they had slept in and could only hope the children had too after their late night.

"Albus?" She whispered, knowing that even if the children weren't awake yet, they soon would be.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, kissing her shoulder, letting his lips wander up her neck. She giggled as he found a delightfully sensitive spot near her ear.

"Albus, we need to get up."

"No," he said, "no I don't think we do." Turning her head gently to capture her lips she let him have his way for just a moment before pulling away.

"Yes, we do. I think we've scarred Harry enough for one lifetime don't you?" Albus groaned and let his head drop to her shoulder.

"Why must you always be the voice of reason my dear?" Minerva chuckled, making Albus smile. She had such a beautiful laugh.

"Because, Albus Dumbledore," she said as she extracted herself from his arms and moved across the room to get her robes. "If I wasn't, you would either be buried under a mountain of paperwork, or buried under a mountain of covers with me." Albus laughed as he pulled on his robes.

"I fail to see what is wrong with the latter my dear." Minerva shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You are incorrigible Professor Dumbledore." She said with a wink as she left the room. Albus took a moment to praise any and all gods for letting him be with this woman, before following.

"Taran?" A resounding POP echoed through the quiet house as Minerva walked down the hall.

"Good Morning Mistress, you slept late." He said, with only a slightly disapproving tone to his voice. Minerva fixed him with a stare that clearly said that she didn't care.

"Good morning, are the children up?"

"No mistress. Looks like everybody is sleeping late today." Minerva had to concentrate very hard not to smile.

"Thank you Taran, could you please make sure breakfast is available in the dining room in half an hour. Albus, the children and I will be leaving the house for a while today, so please make sure there is plenty for the children." Taran smiled slightly.

"Your mother would be proud Mistress." He said with a small bow, leaving her with a quirked eyebrow and a tender expression on her face.

"Tabby?"

Albus wandered up behind her and let her lean against him as they stood at the top of the stairs. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that her mother would be proud of her. It was something every daughter wished for.

"I am fine Albus. Taran will have breakfast in half an hour." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I must return to my office for a short while and then I will be back."

She watched him leave for a moment, before turning to wake the children. Having been close to them for so long now, she knew their routines perfectly. She would wake Hermione first knowing that she required a shower before anything else, if only so she could control her slightly wayward hair. Harry would be next, his many years of Petunia's hospitality making him able to wake up rather quickly. Ronald would always be the last one. She loved how he would practically fall out of bed and sleep walk to the breakfast table, not waking up properly until he had his first mouthful. Laughing a little to herself, she opened Hermione's door quietly.

"Hermione?" she called gently, "Piseag [_kitten_], it's time to wake up." Hermione stirred a little, but went straight back to sleep. Minerva sat on the bed and stroked the girl's cheek. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

Hermione blearily opened one eye and peered up at Minerva.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hello darling." She said, brushing a curl off the girl's forehead. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione yawned, stretching out like a cat. The thought made Minerva smile just a little wider.

"Yes thank you." She said, coming awake a little more with each passing second. "Oh, are we going to see Merlin's castle today?" She asked sitting up suddenly. Minerva laughed gently and nodded, getting a hug for her troubles.

"I'll go and get ready." Hermione said, the smile fixed on her face as she raced into the bathroom. Minerva was just on her way out, thinking just how much they were alike when Hermione raced back out again, throwing herself into Minerva's arms.

"What's this?" Minerva said, returning the hug. Hermione blushed a little and hugged her favourite professor closer.

"Just happy I guess." She said with a smile, placing a small kiss on Minerva's cheek. "Love you Min." she said, running back into the bathroom before Minerva could respond. Minerva's grin stretched nearly the whole way across her face by now. She couldn't help but feel today would be a fantastic day.

"Harry?" she called as she entered his room.

She noticed he must have woken at some time during the night and looked through the album that housed the photographs of his parents. She sat with it on her knee, reverently touching the bindings before perusing it, smiling at how happy the two of them had been. She watched as James spun Lily around in the leaves. She remembered that day, they were at the front of the manor and James had just proposed. Sirius and Remus were standing behind the camera alongside Minerva. Everyone was so happy that day.

"Madainn mhath Màthair." [_Good morning Mother_] Came a groggy voice from beside her. Minerva gently placed the album on the table next to the bed and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Madainn mhath mo mhac." [_Good morning my son_] She whispered, loving the way he shifted and cuddled into her stomach as they sat there for a moment. "You didn't sleep well?" It wasn't really a question; she could see how tired he was and feel it as well. Harry shrugged, not answering before yawning and sitting up, smiling a little as she passed him his glasses.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said quietly as he got off the bed on the opposite side. Minerva walked around and took him into her arms.

"Sweetheart, you don't ever have to be sorry for missing them." She said, kissing his hair. "I miss them every day." Harry smiled at her and hugged her once more before moving to get changed. "Is Ron up?" He called from inside his bathroom. Minerva sniggered.

"You know full well I am only going to wake him up once breakfast is on the table." She called, making Harry laugh. Hermione poked her head in, smiling as she heard the two of them.

"You guys coming?" Minerva nodded but didn't move and Hermione went to her, draping herself around Minerva's shoulders.

"Are you quite alright there?" she asked Hermione, making the girl laugh.

"Yes thank you." She replied, kissing Minerva's cheek.

"One could almost be forgiven for thinking you'd done something wrong." Minerva said with a wink making Hermione chuckle again.

"Nope, just happy." Hermione said, pulling Minerva's hair back over her shoulders. She stood for a minute, raking her fingers through it, before plaiting it the muggle way, much to Minerva's surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to turn around.

"I'm plaiting your hair." Hermione said, turning Minerva's head back to centre. "Keep still." Minerva's eyebrows shot to her hairline just as Harry came out of the bathroom with a smirk.

"You're loving it really." He said waving his hello at Hermione, who was busy concentrating on getting every strand of Minerva's amazingly long hair into the plait. Minerva didn't reply, but her smile said it all.

"Mistress?" Kenna popped into view, smiling at the cosy little setting she'd stumbled into.

"Ahh, good morning Kenna." Minerva said, "Is breakfast ready?" Kenna nodded and smiled at Harry and Hermione, before popping back out of view. Hermione finished off Minerva's hair, bringing the end forward so Minerva could magically fasten it together. "Thank you my dear." She said kissing Hermione's head. Hermione just grinned and raced Harry downstairs for breakfast, completely ignoring Minerva's calls to be careful.

"Ron, breakfast is ready." She said, shaking him gently. Like she predicted, Ron just grunted and rolled out of bed, pulling on a jumper that could only have been made by Molly. She followed him down, meeting Albus with a kiss at the door.

"Morning." He called, smiling at the replies and the grunt he received from Ron, before helping himself to some food.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked, unable to keep her excitement in any longer. Minerva laughed and winked at her.

"Well, we'll finish breakfast, get changed and then we'll go from there." Hermione nodded and went back to her breakfast, not before frowning at Ron's eating habits, like she did most mornings.

A half hour later saw the little family of sorts suddenly appear in front of their destination, Ron and Hermione clinging to Minerva's hands and Harry casually letting go of Albus'.

"I hate that." Ron said looking a little green. Minerva just smiled, stroking his hand with her thumb until he looked a little better.

"If you didn't eat so much maybe you wouldn't feel so ill." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Hermione," Minerva admonished with a frown, making Hermione blush a little.

"Are we going in or what?" Harry said wondering what was going on with his two friends. Minerva nodded and let him do the honours.

"Sawney?" he called, not at all startled when the old elf appeared in front of him. The elf smiled and bowed to him, even as Harry insisted he didn't.

"Master; Mistress." He addressed them reverently, before snapping his fingers.

They were all catapulted into the hall where Minerva had first appeared, and even Albus looked impressed. Minerva could feel Hermione shaking with excitement and pulled her a little closer.

"Relax piseag." [_kitten_] she whispered with a smile as Hermione beamed at her.

"Follow me please." Sawney said, showing them into the Table Room. Harry and Minerva noticed that there was now a new cabinet there, with the remaining eleven jewels.

"Mistress, Master, you must make them take the oath and then give them their markers. I will watch over you to make sure it is done correctly." Harry and Minerva smiled and nodded before moving to the cabinet and drawing out a marker each. Ron rolled his eyes and let Hermione go first, seeing as she was about to burst with excitement.

"Gaol, onair, misneach, teaghlach [_L__ove, honour, courage, family_]." Minerva and Harry recited at the same time, letting Albus and Hermione repeat it back to them. Harry pressed the stone to Hermione's neck, once again noticing that a metal chain appeared and twisted itself into another intricate chocker, much like Minerva's, even as Albus' formed a sort of knotted chord. Ron moved forward and his did the same, beaming as he realised he was now part of something huge.

"This is so awesome." Hermione said, making them all laugh and defusing the tension a little. Sawney smiled as he popped back into view.

"I have been told to grant you and your leth-sheise [_partner_] an audience." He said with a small bow to Albus. Minerva smiled but looked to the trio standing examining the table. Sawney patted her arm. "I will watch over your children Mistress. They will come to no harm." Minerva smiled her thanks, but laughed a little when she thought about what he had said.

"I've been watching over them for three years now, and let me tell you - it is not an easy task."

"Mistress should not worry." Sawney said gently and Minerva realised she may have possibly offended the wizened elf.

"I don't Sawney, forgive me." Sawney nodded and disappeared with them into the meditation room, leaving the three teenagers to explore a little.

"Wow, this is incredible." Hermione breathed, as if she would disturb the silence by talking. Harry just smiled and Ron nodded his head.

"For once Hermione, I think I'm going to agree with you there." He said with a smirk. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued tracing some of the inlays on the table.

"Can you believe the last time someone was in this room was before even Professor Dumbledore was born? Before even his parents and grandparents were born?"

"We get it Hermione, it's old." Ron said nudging Harry. Harry, however was studying the wands once again on the wall. "You alright mate?" he asked his best friend, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I just," he sighed and pointed to the wall. "See those ones at the bottom, away from all the others?" Hermione nodded, coming to stand next to them. "They're my parents' wands." He whispered.

Hermione gasped and took Harry's hand squeezing it gently in a show of comfort. Ron just fidgeted for a while before shrugging and moving away; he wasn't that good with displays of emotion. Harry and Hermione stood for a while looking at the wands, taking in everything about all fifteen of them and noticing that in over a hundreds of years they hadn't really changed much at all.

"They were probably made by an ancestor of Ollivander's." Hermione mused after a while. Harry simply nodded, wandering out of the Table Room and down the hall, not really caring whether Hermione and Ron followed. Eventually, They came to a door that looked a little less ominous than the rest and Harry touched it carefully, hoping that it wasn't cursed and was going to kill him.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered.

Inside was the most beautiful room any of them had ever seen. The walls were enchanted to look like an endless forest on a summer's day; the light shining down through the trees, creating patterns on the polished wooden floor. The trio stood at the doorway in various states of amazement. Hermione's attention went straight to the centre of the room where a marble plinth stood, bathed in the glow of the enchanted sun. They moved slowly towards it and Hermione gasped as she realised what was resting on top of it.

"No way." She muttered, not noticing the carvings on the floor. She walked up the platform and stood next to the marble stand.

"Hermione?" Harry called, knowing full well that anything in this place could be rather dangerous.

"Fear not Master Harry, she is safe." Sawney said, shocking the two boys slightly as he appeared next to them.

"What is that?" Ron asked pointing up to where Hermione was simply standing looking at it.

"It is Mistress Morgana's journal." He said gently. "All her thoughts, her spells, potions and charms; all in the one book, ready to be passed on to someone who will use it well." Harry grinned.

"So if I went up there?" Harry asked, making Sawney chuckle.

"If you went up there Master Harry, I am afraid you would probably be asking your Màthair to transfigure you back into a human being." Ron laughed and moved nearer to the forest, trailing his hand across the walls.

"This is amazing." He said, watching as the dry leaves of the painting rustled under his hands.

"Mistress Morgana was very adept at charms." Sawney explained. "This was her favourite room."

Hermione, meanwhile, was standing tracing her fingers over the bindings of the book, totally in awe of what she was seeing. As was usual when she was caught up in a book, all other things disappeared from her view. She gently opened the front cover, the words on the ancient parchment re-arranging themselves into a language she understood. She poured over the pages, trying to retain all the information that was written within its bindings. She lost all track of time and space, until a gentle hand on her back made her jump.

"Piseag? [_kitten_]." Minerva said gently. Hermione blinked and studied her face, finding something odd in the way she looked.

"Hi." Hermione almost whispered, suddenly aware that if Minerva was back then she must have been here for hours.

"What have you found my dear?" she asked, smiling slightly at the young witch. She noticed Hermione studying her face, but knew the girl wouldn't call her on it. The fact that Merlin had deigned it acceptable to speak to Albus alone, even after everything he had just told them, played on her mind as it was.

"It's Morgan Le Fay's journal." She said gently, pulling Minerva closer to her and out of her thoughts. Despite the turmoil of her mind Minerva's eyes widened at the prospect of reading something of Morgana's.

"Is it really?" she asked incredulously, her face suddenly matching Hermione's in enthusiasm.

Harry smiled as he sat against the wall with Ron, watching their best friend and Harry's mother closely.

"They are so alike." Harry chuckled as he watched Minerva's face change. He had felt little tendrils of sadness as soon as she had entered the room but was eased by the way it disappeared as the two girls whispered over the book.

"More than you would know, Master Harry." Sawney said, once again appearing at their side. "To have not one, but two people worthy of Mistress Morgana's writings is truly a special thing." Harry nodded and leant his head back on the wall again, content to just sit and watch as they discussed the book in front of them.

Albus wandered in some time later looking older than he had in years. Harry frowned as he watched the greatest man he had ever known take one look at Minerva and walk straight out of the room. There was clearly something bothering him, but Harry knew that Minerva would be the only one he would accept comfort from. Now though, she was deeply engrossed with the book she and Hermione were worshipping.

"Looks like Merlin didn't say anything good." Ron mumbled as they waited for Hermione to finish.

"Hmm," Harry agreed.

"Ready to go my loves?" Minerva said, breaking them out of their reverie. Harry smiled as she pulled him off the floor and assumed Hermione was doing the same for Ron.

"Is Albus okay?" Harry asked casually, accepting a short hug from Minerva. She frowned, giving him a calculating look.

"Why wouldn't he be?" she asked brushing some hair from his face. Harry shrugged.

"He just looks a little, um, not like himself." Harry said, struggling with what he really wanted to say.

"I'll talk to him." Minerva said kissing his forehead.

"Sawney, if you please."

The next thing they knew all five of them were standing on the heath together, the castle disappeared from view almost as soon as their feet hit the grass. Minerva apparated immediately with Hermione and Ron, but as Albus extended his arm for Harry to take, Harry paused for a moment taking in his Headmaster.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't really his place to ask. Albus merely smiled and nodded, but Harry noticed that the smile didn't show in his eyes, which were unusually dull. "Are you sure?" Harry asked sceptically.

"I am fine dear boy. Now let us be off, or else Minerva will have my head for making her worry about you." Harry shrugged and took his arm, feeling the customary squeezing all around him as they apparated back to the manor. "In you go." Albus said despondently, nodding towards the house. Harry frowned as he watched the great wizard leave the grounds, exiting through the gates.

"Where's Albus?" Minerva said, looking perplexed as Harry entered through the front door alone.

"Um, he left." Harry said looking slightly uncomfortable as he watched Minerva's face fall. "What did Merlin say to you?" Harry watched as a look of irritation crossed his mother's face and he felt the corresponding prickling of the scar that they shared.

"I don't know, they sent me back to you three before anything of use was said." She said, a little indignant at how she had been treated.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said. Minerva frowned.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" she said gently, rubbing his arms as she pulled him close. He shrugged but didn't answer, just being content to stand with her for a moment.

A hug was something that he would never take for granted. After all the years he had watched his Aunt embrace Dudley despite the fact the lump shouldn't be entitled to one, he had come to think that he didn't deserve one either. He chuckled as he remembered the first time Hermione had hugged him. He'd nearly fallen over with the shock.

"What are you thinking mo mhac? [_my son_]" Minerva whispered as she tightened her arms around him. Harry cuddled a little deeper and held her a little tighter.

"I was just wondering if I'll ever get used to this." He said, frowning at how it sounded. "No, that wasn't what I meant. I think, I don't know, I just." He stopped and took a deep breath as Minerva pulled back to look at him, studying every part of his face as he struggled to find the words. "I never got hugs and I was just thinking about how much I like them." He said, going a bit red. Feelings were not his strong point and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the level of emotion he was feeling and displaying. Minerva smiled and stroked his cheek with one of her long fingers.

"Never be ashamed my boy." She said tracing his lightning scar gently. "You are more than welcome to have a hug from me whenever you like. Besides, I have thirteen years to make up for." She said with a small laugh, pulling him close again. "Now, let us go and get some food, before we spend the rest of the day with Hermione and Ron. They have to leave tomorrow so we can go to the game."

Harry immediately perked up; he'd forgotten that tomorrow was the Scotland match. He'd been talking with Ron about it, who secretly didn't really think Scotland had a hope of winning, but going anywhere together with Minerva was going to be good, so he didn't really care what the final result was. The rest of the day was spent talking, or playing games. They managed to talk Minerva into playing a couple of rounds of exploding snap, and by dinner time they were all still giggling at how stunned Minerva looked when they had blown up in her face. Thankfully, since Harry had come into her life, she found she was less uptight about those sorts of things and had joined them in laughing about it, but only after glaring at Ron who had caused the explosion.

As the kids went through into the lounge, Minerva took stock of the first summer holidays she had enjoyed since before James and Lily were married. Instead of working herself into the ground to avoid the loneliness, she'd laughed and cried and loved her way through the corresponding weeks and she felt so much better for it. Whatever was bothering Albus was slightly concerning, but she had faith in him that he would come back to her when he had sorted it out in his head. She knew he worried a lot, both about them being together and about Harry, and truth be told, she was anxious too. She'd heard the rumours, despite spending the holidays with 'her kids'. The Death Eaters were getting restless and the closer they all got to each other, the more dangerous it became. Frowning at where her thoughts had taken her she stood up, trying to shrug off the feeling of foreboding she had allowed to build up, before making her way into the next room, beaming as the trio greeted her with ready smiles of their own.

"So, what are we going to do for your last night here?" she said to the two who would leave in the morning. Hermione would be taken back home to spend the remaining time with her family, before meeting Harry and Ron at the Burrow so that they could all go to the World Cup Final together.

"Can we," Minerva smiled at the slight awkwardness Hermione was showing as she glanced at the boys, who were nodding their encouragement. "I mean, I know we're not kids anymore, but can you maybe read to us?" Minerva was a little surprised that they would all want that, but looking at Ron and Harry's faces she acquiesced to their request. Sitting on the sofa she was quickly surrounded by three teenagers, all vying for a good position near to her. When Ron pouted a little after he missed out on a spot next to her she took pity on him.

"How about we all go and sit on my bed instead of in here? That way we all have room." Harry and Ron looked a little uncomfortable at the idea, but realised it was the only way they were all going to get close to her. Minerva faltered for just a second as she realised that Albus would possibly be coming back, before deciding that if he did he could sleep on the sofa. It was as much as he deserved after leaving her today.

Half an hour later she was sitting, leaning against the headboard, with three sprawling teenagers tucked into her sides, Hermione on one arm, Harry on the other and Ron content to rest his head on her knee, loving the way she ran her hands through his hair every now and then. She hadn't even finished the third chapter before all three of them were asleep. Chuckling softly she snuggled down under the covers, smiling to herself as she shook her head. Nobody would have believed she was such a big softy. A pang of regret tugged at her heart as she thought about going back to school. They wouldn't be able to do this, especially with all that would be going on this year. Kissing all three on the head, Minerva, not for the first time, thanked the gods that they were too young to participate in the tournament that would be held.

"Dionaidh mi seo [_T__his I'll defend_]," she sighed as she felt her eyes droop, " gu bráth [_forever_] ." She whispered, closing her eyes but smiling even as she fell asleep as 'her kids' snuggled deeper into her embrace. "Oidhche mhath [_Good night_]." she said finally, succumbing to slumber despite the many worries that now occupied her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here we are, at the end of all things. (Anyone else love LOTR) At least for now anyway, so don't say your goodbyes yet. If you're fans of my Light in the Darkness fic then you'll already know I am participating in NaNoWriMo, so the next instalment won't be appearing until December.  
>In the meantime, there's just sooo much to do! Biggest thing is I have to think of a title for the next one (and I am truly hopeless at decision making). And I am still going to be having issues with stopping Min from automatically apparating to the graveyard thanks to their bond – actually apparating anywhere during the who tournament. Anyone have any ideas as to how she's going to do that? I have a few, but I love to hear yours!<br>Is it going to be an issue if she appears there with him? And no, there will be no Tom/Min side story, nightmare, or any other such dreams. I am not really a fan - sorry. **

**Thank Merlin for Spin as usual – this one was particularly riddled with ridiculousness and I am forever grateful for her amazing work! And the ultimate friendship we have thanks to my terrible grammar! Bless my awful grammar and my repeated words! **

**It's been lovely guys! Don't be strangers, feel free to PM me. I love to chat but if you don't, I shall simply see you in December! Enjoy the last! :D**

Getting up the next morning was something that none of the occupants in Minerva's bed really wanted to do. Minerva smiled as she stretched, looking incredibly like her Animagus form as she worked the kinks from her back. Harry watched with a small grin, but as soon as she had finished he snuggled back into her side and pretended to be asleep, much to her amusement.

"I know you are awake, mo gradh [_my love_]." She whispered with a chuckle. Harry sighed and only cuddled in harder.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked in a voice that made Minerva's heart clench. She sighed and moved to accommodate his form better, his head resting on her shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Sirius has gone to stay with Remus for a while." She said gently. She had only received the owl yesterday and was not very happy with him for disappearing without saying goodbye to Harry.

"Oh." Harry said quietly. Minerva sighed and rolled over to face him.

"Harry, your godfather loves you dearly, but he has been away for a very long time and he probably doesn't really know how to deal with all of these feelings he's got. A bit like you were when we first became closer." She explained.

"Okay." Harry nodded dejectedly.

"It'll be okay baby. Before you know it he'll be back to his old self, and I shall be going grey." She paused for a moment with a smile on her face. "Again."

That made Harry laugh loudly, disturbing Hermione from her sleep.

"Wha?" she mumbled, moving closer to Minerva and wrapping herself around her like she was hugging a teddy bear. Minerva chuckled.

"Are you quite alright my dear?" Minerva asked, thoroughly amused with Hermione's half-asleep actions.

"Huh?" Hermione asked sleepily. When she realised what she was doing she sprang back instantly. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Professor. I didn't," Minerva laughed as Hermione tried to apologise, all the while trying to work out how she found herself cuddled up to her Transfiguration Professor.

"Hermione, relax." Minerva said, stopping the rant mid-sentence. The first name seemed to jar the young witch out of her ramblings and she squeaked as she realised what she'd said.

"Urgh." She said, falling back down on the bed next to Minerva. "How embarrassing." She mumbled making Harry chuckle.

"You're embarrassed to cuddle me?" Minerva said, her face as stoic as always. But Harry could see the amusement in her eyes and feel it through their bond as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oh no, um, Minerva, I just, well I," Harry couldn't hold it any longer and giggled, burying his head under Minerva's arm.

"Oh Harry, it was going so well."

It took Hermione half a second to realise that Minerva was playing with her and she laughed despite her discomfort, making sure to whack them both with a pillow.

"That was mean." She said falling back down next to Minerva, purposefully making sure she jolted the bed as close to the two as she could. Minerva chuckled and wound her arm around Hermione's shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning piseag. [_kitten_]" she whispered into Hermione's hair. Hermione giggled and cuddled her mentor back.

"Morning Minerva." She whispered, still amazed that Minerva McGonagall would take the time of day to make sure she knew just how much she was appreciated. "What time do we leave?" Hermione inquired sadly. She was excited to see her parents, especially considering there wasn't much of the holiday left, but she had enjoyed her time with the boys and Minerva so much it was hard to know how to feel.

"Molly is coming to get Ron at ten and I will take you to your house after that." She said gently. All her years of teaching gave her some insight into how the girl was feeling and she tightened her arms around her a little, letting her know that she cared.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"What on earth for?" Minerva asked with a frown. Hermione shrugged.

"For making Harry happy, for letting us into your life, for," Hermione buried her head into the pillow and Minerva had to strain to hear her. "For loving all of us I guess." A weaker woman would have cried, but even Minerva had to blink rapidly for a few seconds when she heard what Hermione had said.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." Hermione turned into Minerva's arms, now absent of Harry, who had wisely backed off. Crying girls were scary and he was only too pleased to let Minerva deal with this one. "I love you Hermione." She said tucking the girl's hair behind her ear. "I love all of you three more than I ever thought I could love someone again. Please don't ever forget that." She declared quietly. Hermione nodded, but didn't let go of Minerva. A short time later there was a grunt, and then a loud thud as Ron rolled out of bed, keen for some food. All of the remaining occupants in the room laughed as Ron scowled at them as he waited by the door, clearly unimpressed with the fact that no-one was ready for breakfast yet. "Hello young man." Minerva said, repeating the kiss on the forehead she had given the others. Ron merely grunted, but in a slightly friendlier way than he would usually and Minerva just smiled. Years and years of Weasley boys had made her well aware of how they worked.

A few hours later Harry waved sadly as he watched Ron leave with Molly.

"Cheer up lad, you'll be at the Burrow before you know it." Minerva said with a smile as Hermione came traipsing down the stairs with the last of her things. Harry shrugged and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, but then my holiday with you will end." He said with a frown.

"But I will be busy at Hogwarts with the, um." Minerva closed her mouth with a snap and turned around, piquing the interest of both teenagers.

"With the what?" Hermione said, studying Minerva's face as if the answer lay in the structure of her very bones.

"Yeah Màthair, with the what?" Minerva smiled coyly and moved away holding up both hands.

"No, no I am not going to tell you, I am not allowed to tell you. It's a secret." She said, smiling a little at the looks of exasperation on their faces.

"Oh come on Màthair, we won't tell." Minerva laughed.

"Yeah right you two! Now, Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry and Hermione sighed, knowing that they certainly wouldn't get the answer from her when she used that tone of voice.

"Yes Minerva." Hermione placated. Minerva laughed.

"It's not my fault. No-one is allowed to know except the teachers and a few members of the Ministry."

"Why would the Ministry want to know what is going on at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, confused. Minerva just winked at him and left the two to say goodbye whilst she spoke to Taran.

"So, I'll see you soon." Hermione said as she hugged him. Harry nodded and couldn't help but feel conflicted knowing he was both happy and sad that she was going. "It's alright Harry." She whispered in his ear. "I feel exactly the same way."

They both sniggered as an arguing Taran and Minerva walked back into the room.

"Yes Taran, I will be careful. No, I am not going back to Merlin's castle, and no, Albus will not be here for dinner. Neither will we for that matter; I am taking Harry to the Quidditch." Taran rolled his eyes and continued muttering under his breath. Minerva winked at Hermione, who giggled while she watched the two.

"Where is Albus?" Hermione asked once Minerva had sufficiently placated Taran. "I was hoping to say goodbye to him." Harry noticed Minerva's wand movements faltered as she cast a shrinking spell over Hermione's trunk.

"He, he is a very busy wizard and he has a lot of things to do before school starts." Minerva said nonchalantly. Hermione nodded and turned to pick up her bags, but Harry could read Minerva better and better with each passing day and saw the hurt in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Màthair?" She forced a smile, though Harry could tell it was fake; before she turned back to Hermione.

"Ready to go piseag? [_kitten_]" Hermione nodded and walked from the room.

"Màthair," Harry tried again as Minerva made to leave as well.

"I'll be back before you know it leanabh [_baby_]." She drew Harry into a hug and kissed his hair.

"But," Minerva shook her head and walked from the room, leaving Harry quite confused. He watched as the pair of them walked to the gates, waving one last time as they left Harry within the Manor's grounds.

"See you in a few days." Hermione called out as Minerva wrapped her arms around her tightly, apparating them away with a POP.

"Would Master Harry like something to eat, I knows he didn't eat much at breakfast?" Harry smiled as he recognised Kenna's voice.

"Kenna!" She smiled at how happy Harry was to see her and blushed, tugging on her ears in embarrassment.

"Master Harry is too kind." She said quietly.

"You didn't get into too much trouble for telling did you?" He asked, remembering the punishments that Dobby subjected himself to whenever he disobeyed the Malfoy's. Kenna shook her head.

"Mistress said that Taran was not to make Kenna punish herself because it was nots really her fault." Harry sighed, relieved at his mother's mercy.

"Oh good." He said genuinely, making Kenna blush even more.

"Woulds Master Harry like some foods?" she repeated as Harry yawned widely, shaking his head.

"No thanks Kenna. Actually I think I'm going to go back to bed for a while, I'm still a little tired." Kenna merely nodded and snapped her fingers, whisking them both into Harry's room. "Thank you." He muttered as he got under the covers.

His nap was not as restful as he hoped. Falling into a deep sleep, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was watching an old black and white, silent movie. There was a bleak looking village and then violent flashes of something that he couldn't quite grasp. He shook his head in his sleep, trying to dislodge the feeling of unease that the dream was radiating. He heard someone cry out and he watched in horror as something huge slithered closer to him, propelling itself at him as he struggled to wake. Even in slumber he could feel his heart pounding as if it was trying to beat right out of his chest. Just as whatever it was launched towards him, it suddenly disappeared, and Harry felt comfort and love sink into his very soul. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around cautiously, trying to remember the dream even as he anxiously sought his mother's face. He knew she was there with him, he could feel her presence through their bond.

"Harry? Harry baby are you alright?" She muttered as she waved her wand over him in what Harry recognised as a simple diagnostic charm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He said sitting up. He felt a little less than okay, but he didn't want to worry her and he really didn't want to spoil their day.

"I know you are not, love." She rebuked gently, feeling his temperature with her hand instead of her wand. "What happened?" She asked as he calmed his breathing. He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

"I, I'm not really sure. It was like watching a film." He said, forgetting she was a witch and not a muggle. "I was in a small village and there was something bad happening there but I couldn't stop it. It was really dark except for these odd flashes of green light, and then something jumped at me but you arrived before anything else could happen." He rushed out, not keen on thinking about it anymore. Minerva nodded and drew him into her arms.

"It's alright my love, a dòigheil mo mhac [_it's alright my son_]." She whispered into his hair. She knew that it had scared him more than his usual dreams. She sometimes woke when he had bad nightmares, feeling the scar they shared tingle, but he usually settled right away. As she had been talking with Hermione's parents she knew that this was not like his normal dreams and had immediately rushed back to him.

"We can still go to the game can't we?" he asked, his face a mixture of hope and apprehension, making her smile.

"Of course. As if we are going to miss a Scotland game on UK soil!" She said, as if he had just suggested joining Voldemort for a tea party. Harry laughed and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a Scotland shirt that Minerva had ordered the week before. Winking at him she left to change into her own attire, a set of Scotland robes, complete with flags, sprigs of thistle and all other Scotland paraphernalia flashing around the hem. Harry laughed hysterically when he saw them, but Minerva merely held her head high, concentrating on the mirror in the hall as she transfigured her appearance. Harry watched in fascination as her jet black hair turned a sandy blonde colour and her features morphed into someone who looked not even remotely similar to who she normally was. As she began to change her eyes to hazel, Harry stopped her.

"Can you, can you leave your eyes please?" He requested quietly. "They, um, well they're the same as mine." He said looking up at her. She hadn't thought she could love him any more than she already did at that moment, but she had been wrong.

"Of course," she said, changing them back. "How do I look?" Harry took in her slightly rounder form, the blonde hair and green eyes, and then smiled widely.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way Màthair, but um," he paused chewing his lip. "You look hot." Harry blanched as he realised what he'd said, "I mean, it's not like you're not normally, but, I mean," he stopped when Minerva laughed loudly, making Harry relax and even giggle a little.

"Why thank you gorgeous." She said with a wink. Harry frowned.

"Your turn balach biodheach. [_beautiful boy_]" Harry nodded apprehensively and closed his eyes, wondering if it would hurt. Minerva reached out and traced his nose gently. "I promise it won't hurt." Harry opened his eyes and watched as his mother studied his face closely, before lifting her wand and performed the spells necessary. After a few minutes she smiled at him and turned him to face the mirror, her hands covering his eyes. "Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded under her hands and she removed them slowly. What he saw in the mirror made him gasp.

"Merlin's saggy left –" Harry chocked off the rest of the comment when he caught Minerva's disapproving stare in the mirror. She glared at him as if daring him to finish but Harry wisely decided just to remain quiet leaving Minerva to raise an eyebrow at the comment before a giggled escaped her lips and she wrapped him in a hug.

"What do you think?" Harry ran his hands over his hair, now a soft red colour and cut shorter than he'd ever had it. He looked just like his mother, his real mother. He turned to Minerva and smiled sadly.

"Thank you." He said gently, caught between feeling sad and happy, once again not really knowing what to feel.

"You are most welcome Harry." She said gently.

"That's going to take some getting used to." He said ruefully making her smile and place a kiss on his cheek.

"It's only for the game love, and then we'll be home and back to normal." He nodded and waited for the lecture he knew was coming. He didn't have to wait long. He watched, with a little amusement as she straightened her back and put on her best McGonagall face. "No wandering off, no acting out, and no heroics." She instructed. "At the first sign of trouble we are leaving no matter what the game is doing, do you understand me?" Harry nodded before he replied.

"Yes Màthair." She winked.

"Good, now let's go and slaughter Luxembourg shall we?" She said with a grimace. She wasn't stupid, she knew they probably wouldn't win and all she should hope for was that they wouldn't be thoroughly humiliated. Walking out of the gates they shared a quick hug before apparating away to the game.

They arrived with a POP in the middle of a deserted field, and Harry noticed that Minerva's hand didn't stray too far from her wand, even as the other one was clasped firmly in his.

"Are we here?" he asked quietly, watching her eyes dart back and forth, making sure all was well.

"No, but we're as close as we can get. We'll have to walk a little way." She said, finally happy that there was nothing untoward in the otherwise deserted field.

"Right." He said, readjusting his grip in his mother's hand.

After living with his Aunt and Uncle, outings were not something he went on aside from the odd trip to the park, or Mrs Figg's; and not forgetting that trip to the zoo for Dudley's birthday he didn't always like to think about. Consequently he was a little anxious, especially being in the wizarding world. As a wave of love washed over him he smiled up at his mother. If there was anyone safer to be with than Albus Dumbledore it was Minerva McGonagall, and taking that to heart, he smiled and kept pace with the woman easily, equally matching her poorly hidden excitement.

"Here we go." She whispered as they started to see members of the magical community more frequently, some of them in fairly decent interpretations of muggle clothing, while others slightly missing missed the mark. "Luxembourg has a strong Magical-Muggle relations department. I shouldn't wonder if they were all checked by the ministers before taking the trip."

Harry nodded and lodged that little bit of information away deep inside his brain, close to where he stored his knowledge of what a rotten orange smells like when it explodes on a cousin's head. He shivered at the memory. That was the day he ended up on the school roof, as if by magic. He grinned and shook his head, today was a day with his Màthair and he didn't need to be thinking about Dudley.

"Cool!" He said as they rounded the corner and the stadium came into view.

"It's a little bigger than the Hogwarts stands isn't it?" She said, smiling at his excitement. "Wait until you see the grounds for the final. It may be the only time you and Ron are silent." She said through a chuckle as he poked his tongue out at her.

"We can be quiet." He said indignantly.

"When you're causing trouble." Minerva dared him to argue but he wisely stayed silent.

"If it's any consolation, we always had trouble deciding whether to break the rules or not." He said hopefully. Minerva stopped and regarded her son with a look she had perfected in all her years as a teacher.

"Do you think that makes me feel better?" she asked. Harry studied his feet.

"No, not really I guess." Minerva ran her hand over his shorn hair, her nose crinkling as she felt his spiky tresses.

"I much prefer your hair long," she said tweaking his nose, making him laugh. "Let's go get our seats and maybe I'll get you a few Forfar Bridies." She said with a wink. Harry frowned and stood looking at his mother.

"Um, what?" Minerva laughed in response.

"You'll see. They're fabulous."

She led him up the long steps into the stadium. It wasn't full, but the noise was still impressive and Harry looked around, his eyes wide in amazement. It was so different in the stands. The only Quidditch he had ever seen was from the back of his broom. The arena was covered with flags of the two teams, and they waved merrily in the breeze which, coupled with the dry air and the wonderful summer sun, made for a perfect day for flying.

"Good weather, light breeze." He heard his mother mumble and he smiled. He wondered if she knew they were likely to lose.

As they sat talking about everything from Quidditch to school work, they noticed that the stadium slowly filled a little more and suddenly the crowd stilled as a lone note filled the air from some an unseen instrument that Harry recognised to be a bagpipe. As the music swelled a whole team of people on brooms whirled around them in a series of complicated patterns and he watched in awe as they effectively danced through the air, doing things on a broom that he wasn't entirely sure were possible.

"Did you like that?" Minerva asked when they flew away. "That was the wizarding equivalent to the Scottish Country Dance. Slightly more exciting don't you think?" she asked, kissing his forehead. As the pre-game entertainment came to a close Harry watched in admiration as the two teams came out onto the pitch.

"Wow, look at that!" Harry said, watching the Luxembourg team fly around the stadium.

Rather than watching the teams warming up and waving to the crowds, Minerva was quite content to sit watching her son. His eyes darted everywhere and she beamed at the excitement shining from him. With the change in his appearance, he had never looked more like Lily.

"You look just like your mother." She whispered to him, unable to remain silent any longer as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

The fourteen year old part of him wanted to move away and wipe his face, but the rest of him simply smiled and took her hand when she offered it. They sat for a while, both getting caught up in the game, even though Scotland was losing abysmally. Part way through Minerva nodded towards the exit and they left to get some food. Harry was shocked; there were so many choices, most of which represented the two teams currently playing. After much debate Minerva couldn't go past the Forfar Bridies, which Harry agreed looked and smelled so much better than a pumpkin pasty. Harry opted for a Luxembourg delicacy in the hope that Minerva might possibly let him share hers as well. He chose a Thuringian sausage in a bread roll, brushed with what the wizard who served him said was traditional mustard. Harry wasn't all that interested though, he was far more concerned with wolfing it down after realising it was the best hotdog he'd ever tasted.

"Can I _please _have a taste?" Harry begged once they had reached their seats. Minerva tried to remain firm, flatly refusing at first, but when his beautiful green eyes turned to her she caved at once.

"Fine, here." She said letting him have a bite, chuckling at all the awws and the yums he was mumbling. "Only because I love you." She muttered with a wink. Harry's face wore a small smile. It wasn't often they said that to each other, not in English anyway. Not that Harry thought it meant any less in Gaelic, but it made his heart just a little bit happier.

"I love you too, Màthair." He whispered earning himself a smile.

"Merlin's beard, you have got to be joking!" Minerva huffed as Scotland lost the quaffle once again. They were an hour in and right now all the fans were praying that someone would catch the snitch, purely so the embarrassing display would end. "Och, in all my years, I have never been so bloody embarrassed. Merlin, I long for a chaser like Catriona McCormack. She was amazing." She explained to Harry, who was simply content to sit with his mother and watch the game.

"Urgh, in fact right now I wish the Luxembourg seeker played as well as you balachan [_little boy_]." She said rolling her eyes as the difference in score got even greater. Harry beamed despite the fact that she obviously wasn't enjoying herself. "Come on, let's get some dessert. If I watch one more minute of this I may actually lose my mind." Harry giggled at the thought and followed her to the food stands once again.

"So are you having something?" he asked curiously. Even after getting to know her so well, he still didn't expect her to like eating desserts for the fun of them. "I don't see ginger newts anywhere." he said cheekily.

"Oi," she said cuffing his ear lightly. "I must say I do love raspberry cranachan, would you like to share one? I would usually have a nip o' whisky in it, but I will refrain just for today." Harry looked around, checking they were alone.

"You don't have to, I wouldn't mind." He said hopefully. Minerva studied his face carefully and pursed her mouth. Harry tried to look as innocent as possible while his mother grappled with herself. The final decision came when the person in front of them ordered one and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, shaking her head. "I have no idea when I became such a pushover." She said, her Scottish drawl coming out as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell anyone, do you hear?" she said in a whisper. Harry grinned and nodded his head, trying not to drool when the dessert was presented to them, complete with the dash of whiskey.

Minerva spooned some into her mouth and grinned. "Delicious!" she said licking her lips.

They spent the rest of the game talking, only half paying attention until a mighty cheer went up when the Luxembourg seeker finally caught the snitch.

"Thank Merlin that is over." Minerva said as they filed out of the stadium. Harry shrugged and stayed silent causing Minerva to frown a little, wondering what was troubling him. "Are you alright?" He nodded absently, and she noticed he hugged her a little tighter when they apparated. When they parted, Harry hung onto her hand even though it was only a short walk from the gates to the door. "Are you sure you're alright leanabh [_baby_]?"

Harry said nothing as she reversed the spell on his appearance and he began to climb the stairs before Minerva started on her own. He didn't even stop when she called out to him. Minerva's frown deepened as she thought about their day and how it had gone. As far as she could tell it had been fabulous. She hadn't had that much fun since Lily's hen's night and hadn't that been a party – thank Merlin everyone had made a wizard's oath never to discuss what went on that night.

Minerva could sense a little of his feelings, meaning that they must be seriously troubling him; there was such a mixture of sadness, happiness, apprehension and excitement that Minerva couldn't help but feel restless herself. After attempting to read, write a half-baked letter to Albus and deciding that the sofa needed newly transfigured cushions, she finally decided she could hold off no longer. She climbed the stairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Hey." She said gently as she entered his room. He was face down on the bed, looking out of the window. She noticed that his trunk was packed, ready for his trip to The Burrow. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair, feeling him calm a little under her hand. "Do you want to talk about it love?" She heard him sigh, and he rolled over hanging onto her hand, tracing the veins that stubbornly refused to leave, despite her younger appearance.

"I really enjoyed today." He said, feeling rather small. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just wasn't sure how to phrase it. Minerva watched him play with her hand for a moment, before tilting his chin up with her free one so she could look at him.

"So what is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said shrugging. "I, I've never really been on an outing before, except this one time when I set a Boa Constrictor on Dudley." Minerva bit back a laugh when she saw his face, "I got three weeks locked in the cupboard for that." He whispered, sucking the joy out of Minerva. She wondered absently if they would ever get through these feelings. Not that she wanted him to stop talking about them, knowing him like she did this was a huge step for him. "I just," he paused and took a deep breath. "I just really, really enjoyed myself, even though Scotland lost, it was nice to go out," he turned away, his face going red, "with you. Even though we didn't look like we normally do, I, well I could pretend that we were out, and it didn't matter who we were with and we could just be ourselves." He frowned, hoping that she understood what he was saying, and only chanced a look up at her when he heard a small sniff. He looked shocked when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Fearing that he'd upset her, he sat up quickly, not really knowing what to do. Before he knew it he was wrapped up in her arms and was being hugged tightly.

"I love you Harry James Potter. Please don't ever doubt that. No matter what happens for the rest of our lives, I love you my boy." She whispered, making him relax instantly. They sat in silence for a while, before Taran informed them that dinner was ready and that he had laid it out under the tree outside, seeing as it was a beautiful afternoon.

Feeling a little better they enjoyed a picnic, eating a surprising amount considering the food they'd eaten at the game earlier. When they were suitably stuffed they lay back on the rug, Harry snuggled up to her side and watched the stars come out, Minerva occasionally telling Harry about some of the stars and the constellations. Right in the middle of telling him about Leo, she noticed how quiet he'd gone and Minerva glanced down and smiled. Harry had nodded off, and despite their position Minerva was quite happy to stay as they were for a while longer, holding him a little closer and closing her eyes too. A few more days and he would be with Molly and she would be back at Hogwarts, making sure that the preparations for the tournament were to satisfactory standards and not to mention talking with Albus about why he was avoiding her.

Minerva shrugged and cuddled Harry closer, thankful for the few days they would spend alone. She loved the other two children dearly, but it would be nice to be with Harry. Molly had already agreed to take them shopping for their school supplies so all she had to do was enjoy her time with him here at home. Albus could wait, Sirius could wait in fact, the whole world could wait. For the next few days all that mattered was the time she could spend with Harry and as she summoned Taran to take the boy to his rooms, she made a deal with herself that nothing else mattered except him.

She chuckled, deciding to take the walk back to her rooms. Sending all the dinner things to the kitchen she thought about all that they had done in this holiday, not for the first time wondering whether they would ever have a normal life. They had gained a bond so deep they could sense each other's feelings and Harry had saved her life because of it. They'd rescued Sirius, only to have him disappear with Remus without a word; they would definitely be having words when she caught up with him. Chuckling as she recalled Harry's birthday and the pranks they had played on each other, she finally entered her bedroom; let her bun down and sat in front of the mirror with a sigh, brushing her hair. Shaking her head as she finished the braid, she laughed. Who would have thought her life would be full of new lives, new scars and old mischief makers?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi.**

**Thanks for reading the second installment of the Births and Deaths series. If you enjoyed both my little stories, feel free to check out story number three - Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers.**

**You can find it by clicking on my name ^^ up there to get to my profile. **

**Thanks again!**

**EmPoweredBeing**


End file.
